Fushigi Yugi Gaiden: Ryuushinden
by nuripe
Summary: Miaka's daughter, Hikarou gets transported on a world she never knew in her entire life. She became the Houseiki no Miko. Can she avoid her ill fate entwined in her new-found duty? Unlock the mysteries, summon the magic & unleash the courage within. R
1. Author's Freetalks and Updates Section

**Author's Freetalks**

* * *

**Updated as of April 1, 2008**

ふしぎ遊戯 : 鏐心伝

Romanized version Fushigi Yuugi: Ryuushinden

(Literally translated in English as Mysterious Play 2: Legend of the Golden Heart )

A Fushigi Yuugi Fanfic by Nuripe

* * *

Persons In-charge:

Overall-in-charge: **Nuripe**

Storyboard Editors: **Undine** and **jona-angela**

Editors: **Makka-na-Yuki, Kazu Eri and RoninAnimelover**

Webpage layout and chapter uploading (coming soon!): **Rozeh Ametsuki**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase, one of the greatest manga authors ever appeared in her time. The said series is owned by Flower Comics, Shogakukan, Bandai, TV Tokyo, Movic, and Studio Pierrot.**

I'm just only borrowing the original characters and original (starting from the series up to the OVAs and Gaiden Novels.) I own most of the OC's (original characters) being presented on the chapter on this fic.

The story has been revised many times for the sake of other FY fans like me who want to enjoy a different version of Fushigi Yuugi. A story that would fit to the title… a story with a truly, mysterious game...

To know more about Fushigi Yugi: angelwings./suzaku/index.html (it has been my very trustful resource for years)

* * *

Author's Introduction:

This story is different from any fics you've read. I assure you that. If you want to experience:

_Adventure_

_Suspense_

_Mystery_

_Slapstick-comedy_

_Mind-boggling, thought-provoking secrets DETERMINED to be revealed_

_Heart-piercing drama scenes and..._

_A Touching-romance-to-make-your-hearts-melt..._

You are in the right story, but before you read, you must be very DILIGENT. If you're DILIGENT enough, You will surely you'll love this story till the end! An action-adventure-romantic-comedy-drama-package deal that you mustn't miss!

To give you an overview:

It revolves around on the adventures and struggles of Miaka's youngest daughter, Hikarou as she ends up on the world where her mother went several years ago. The difference is that her daughter got absorbed in the world which she never knew all out of her life out of her free will. Only destiny & fate brought her there. She later discovers she's the Houseiki no Miko (Gem Priestess), but her new found duty is entwined with a curse. Can she avoid her ill fate? Unlock the mysteries. Summon the magic… and unleash the courage within.

* * *

Editors in charge for editing of the following chapters: (Updated as of 04/01/08)

Edge 1: First editing – **RoninAnimelover**; Final revision – **Makka-na-Yuki**

Edge 2: Edited by **Ronin Animelover**

Edge 3: Edited by **Makka-na-Yuki**

Edge 4: Edited by **RoninAnimelover**

Edge 5: Edited by **RoninAnimelover**

Edge 6: Edited by **Undine**

Edge 7: Edited by **RoninAnimelover**

Edge 8: Edited by **Kazu Eri**

Edge 9: Edited by **RoninAnimelover**

Edge 10: Edited by **Kazu Eri**

Edge 11: Edited by **Kazu Eri**

(_Note: If you want to volunteer in editing for every chapter, please feel free to PM me. I appreciate your help and give you credits here. )_

* * *

P.S. I wanna thank a lot to my friends who helped me in this fic and also the loyal readers of this fic. I owe you guys a lot! Hope you would support it! Domo arigatou!

April 2, 08 - Corrected a grammar mistake. Thanks to Undine1.

Sincerely love lots,

--Nuripe


	2. Initial Edge

**Prologue: Initial Edge**

* * *

Long ago, in time when the heaven is young, a blind sage comes forth and predicts the fate of the creator... of the mystical Universe of the Four Gods.

"What a sad life you have," he said to the creator.

"What do you mean?" she questioned the mysterious sage.

He takes a deep breath and foretells her fortune.

* * *

"I foresee genocide soon.

To avert its coming, create four rulers on the four corners of the earth

For thou shall sent maidens coming from another world

yet...they shall only protect thy world temporarily,

for these said women, even they are strong-willed

I anticipate their wishes will include selfish desires.

Therefore... humankind shall be conquered by iniquity1 thrice

None of them shall give total tranquility

But...

One myna from the same situation is predestined to save thy creation.

Having a strong will that cannot be bent

Having an intelligence as to a brilliant scholar

Having wise wisdom as to a sage

Having a courageous spirit as to a soldier

But her peak character is having a heart of gold.

Thus, makes her the greatest of all mikos3.

Yet, her lofty qualities is entwined with an ill destiny

Even she will save thousands of lives

However, she cannot save her own

For her life is in debt to another miko.

The apocalypse you feared shall arrive soon.

Fate has already decided your ill fortune.

Do what shall be done."

* * *

Guidelines:

**Iniquity **– Wickedness

**Myna** – A bird that is medium-sized, with strong and direct flight and mostly sociable in nature

**Miko** – Japanese for "priestess"

**Lofty** - High ranking


	3. Edge 1: Unexpected Meeting

**Edge 1: Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

_One rainy night at a park full of flowers…_

"_Wait! Wait!" The girl wearingly shouted as she stretched her hand towards a boy's dark figure that's walking away from her. She tried to run, but he was moving too fast… she could not catch up…_

"_Can you just tell me… Why? Why are you leaving?" Unexpectedly, she stumbled on the ground. Cold raindrops embraced her whole body._

_She tried to reach for him once again, his shadowed form slowly disappearing in front of her… the words "I'm sorry…" echoing through the still night's silence._

"_Please… don't leave…" she uttered, in an effort to make him stay, one last time … then everything went black…_

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around. She's still stretching her hand, but she was reaching the moon in front of her window. With her thick-page elementary trigonometry book as her pillow, she realized…

"A dream…?" she uttered. She rose up and remembered she fell asleep while studying. She looked at the clock. "Three in the morning…" she sighed and looked at her hand, "Time flies so fast… yet the wound hasn't been healed."

A girl dressed in uniform goes downstairs for breakfast. With long, brownish ebony hair, styled in single braid, and fair, rosy white skin topped off with almond, violet eyes, she resembles the typical Japanese female senior high school student, though her attitude may make one say otherwise.

"Morning," she greeted her parents as she takes a seat in front of the dining table. Her dad was busy reading the newspaper, so she is thinking of a plan to get his attention. She stands up and pats her dad's shoulders. "Dad, can I have a raise?" she grinned.

Her dad stops reading and looks at her for a while, then smiled at her and resumes reading, "Not until you win the match this coming Saturday, Hikarou."

She jokingly complained, "But dad, I got a high score on my trigonometry test a day ago. I deserve a raise." Giving him a pouted-lip look, she presents her palm, like a beggar asking for alms. "Please?" she said, showing off her ever-killer-smile.

"Taka, just give her what she wants. She deserves it." Miaka tells her husband, Taka, who's a part-time coach at Yotsubadai High School. "Hikarou, did your brother call you?" She asks as she finishes serving the food on the table.

"Not yet but I did received an SMS message from him, saying that we'll meet today. He's going to pick me up after school and he's going to spend the night here," she stared at her dad, doing the puppy dog eyes, "Dad, pretty please?"

Taka folds the newspaper, then gets his wallet from his pocket and hands some money to his daughter's begging palm. "Here's ¥2000."

"Can you raise another ¥1000?"

"Or you want me to deduct the half of that?" He jokingly tries to get that amount from her but Hikarou moves it away from him. She counts the money paper by her fingers.

"Thanks a lot. Exactly ¥2000. Enough to buy another complete drama series and books to read for this day... But dad, give big bills next time. My wallet is already full and thick." She shows her wallet to him as she is seated down to eat breakfast.

Slightly pissed off, Taka tells her, "Alright princess, point taken…" Mumbling, he resumes reading, "Why did you have a personality of a money-grubber?"

"Look who's talking. Who has the money-grubber-minded personality in the first place, dear?" Miaka seriously replies. Taka just kept quiet and feels a little ashamed. Hikarou just smiles as she eats her breakfast. "I love watching these two…" she says to herself.

Later, Hikarou bids goodbye to her parents as she rides on her bicycle, which served as her mode of transportation ever since kindergarten. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Oh, I forgot to tell you that nii-chan and I won't eat dinner here. He's gonna treat me tonight. See ya!" she waves back as she leaves the house.

Miaka and Taka were standing in front of the house as they wave back… and are left behind.

"Time flies so fast, right Miaka? They're already grown-up. Hikari's already studying at Toudai while Ah Rou is graduating, hoping to get the scholarship prize in the Golden Bell Quiz Bee Championship to study abroad at any university."

"Have faith in her, Taka. I believe she'll get it. She spent sleepless nights reviewing for the contest so I know that she can do it. I'm worried because she's going to get sick if she continues that kind of habit, but I can't do anything about that. She's too stubborn." Miaka sighs.

"She changed a lot in the past three years. She isn't like that before. She became so concentrated on her studies… She shows she's happy in the outside, but the truth is…" Miaka suddenly puts her index finger on Taka's lips.

"Remember the three of us talked about that already three years ago. We promised her that we'll not open up that "topic" again, right?" Miaka smiled, "You're gonna be late. Since the kids won't be coming to dinner, I'll prepare a special dinner for us." She gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Come home, early, dear?"

"I will." He kisses her back and bids goodbye as he goes off to work. Miaka watches him leave, as she thinks to herself, "I hope everything is fine. We've been living in peace for the past 23 years since the story of the Universe of the Four Gods had ended, for real. I wonder… how was everyone doing back then?" She looked up to the sky, "Somewhere inside me feels that I want to go back but I can't because everything is over."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Tokyo National Library, employees are preparing for a two-day ancient scripture exhibit. Ancient scrolls that have been excavated from China are displayed, protected by some glass box, so that students who love ancient Chinese history can see it. Two employees in-charge of placing the scrolls in display, are chitchatting on one odd scroll. It is yellow gold in color but sealed.

"Iyosuke, this scroll is odd. I can't open it."

"If you can't open it, leave it. Simple as that. It must be included in the display." The woman looks suspiciously at the golden scroll. "Hmmm… This scroll hasn't any title at all. Weird."

"Have you heard about the Universe of the Four Gods, the mythical scroll that was translated by Einosuke Okuda many years ago?"

"Yeah, he's the one who murdered his own daughter, then committed suicide. He finished translated that mythical book but it is nowhere to be found. It disappeared. Why did you ask, Natsumi?"

The woman placed the golden scrolled aside and worked on the other scrolls as she continues telling the story,

"Some archaeologists told us during the excavation that this scroll was the other half of the well-known mythical book. You see, there has been this Ancient Chinese legend of creation that Nu Kwa, a mythical empress of China, was reputed to have become a goddess after she had passed to the celestial regions.

Her trusted adviser, Seimitsu, plotted to kill her.

He was aided by some rebel generals of her empire, set out to destroy the world. Nu Kwa waged war against them. Her campaign was successful, but not until a gigantic warrior had partly destroyed the heavens by upsetting one of its pillars and the flood that ensued covered a great portion of the earth.

The empress stemmed the rising waters by means of charred reeds, and afterwards rebuilt the broken pillar. As for her disloyal followers, she sealed them away using her powers.

Thereafter, she created the guardians of the four quarters, placing the Black Tortoise in the north (Genbu), and giving it control over winter; the Blue Dragon in the east, who was given control over spring (Seiryuu); the White Tiger in the west, who was given control over autumn (Byakko); and the Red Bird in the south, who was given control over summer (Suzaku).

Nu Kwa, being the creator, holds the power of both the Sun and the Moon. As the broken pillar was fixed, she broke the gem that repaired it and scattered it all over the world, then she created the two legendary scrolls. She predicts that the seal is temporary and darkness shall fall once again as the four gods completed calling of the four maidens. When that time comes, a savior shall be called to battle her former foes once more, together with her eight guardians. In reward, she'll be granted three wishes by Nu Kwa, just like what the guardian gods did to their priestesses." she sighs as she finishes displaying all the scrolls and locks the glass case up.

Iyosuke claps his hands, "Wow, you're a wonderful storyteller, I should say. What happened to the goddess anyway after?"

"Nu Kwa put herself into deep sleep and locked herself in a cave, where only the golden scroll with her seal will serve as the key to enter."

"Too bad. Say, why don't we get some coffee? We've been working here for hours." Iyosuke tells her.

"Sure." She opens the door and they leave the exhibit room.

Unknown to them, they forgot to place the golden scroll inside the glass case. Suddenly, it glowed, as if it is alive.

* * *

Hikarou suddenly sensed a presence… someone was calling her...

"Hey, onee-chan, what's the matter? Looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Taisho told her as they walk along as they go toward the school's exit.

"Oh… nothing," She chuckles. "What are your plans tomorrow, Taisho?"

"Well, we don't have any assignments so I'm going to sleep all-day long tomorrow. This week has been pretty tough for me." He sighs. "Onee-chan Yuri will pick me up today, you, what are your plans?"

"Bury myself studying again?" She sticks out her tongue. Taisho just sighs in disappointment. "Man, I can't imagine how can you take all of that? YOU concentrated three years of your life studying and you don't have a love life! You almost dumped all of your suitors! Look at you, you're the dream girl of any Asian guy yet you pick your studies over them!"

"I have no plans for the heart life. Period. Speak of the devil…" Her eyes widened as she sees her brother and Yuri, approaching the gate, walking together hand-in-hand and smiling at each other.

"Taisho, I've heard some rumors inside Toudai that these two are officially dating, and look, they're so sweet, as if I want to bring black ants to their direction." She said that in a pissed off mood.

"They are just ONLY FRIENDS. That's an act of jealously, sista. Look at you, you're seductive, smart and cool, yet you don't use those gifts. You only use only your brainy powers which make you a cute geek. I'm seeing you to be an old maid or an ordained nun in the future, right?"

She sighed, "Taisho, take a pick, I'm going to smash you with this or shut the hell up," She shows him her thick physics book. Taisho gulps and keeps quiet. He waves at his sister. Hikari and Yuri approached them. "Hi, onee-chan. Hi brother." Hikarou says to the two of them.

"Hi. Still busy studying? Don't pressure yourself too much, even though the match is getting closer day by day." Yuri tells Hikarou.

"Well, everyone is counting on me. Three days later, I'm going to compete for the Golden Bell Scholarship. It's a part for being the representative of Tokyo Science High. So, I'm trying my very best not to disappoint everyone." Then a lady behind her pats her shoulder and said,

"Just don't overwork your body. You know, your mother is worried about your condition. She told me that you've not been sleeping well." Then another hand touches her shoulder, this time it's a man's hand and says,

"And you look like a zombie. You have pretty big eyebags for an almond-eyed person." She looks back and gets shocked. "Uncle Tetsuya, Aunt Yui."

"We know you've been doing this for your family. Since you were in high school you've been a scholar, maintaining your high grades so that your parents won't worry in paying the school expenses. You're a good person, Ah Rou. You're just like your brother." Yui tells Hikarou.

"Only the fact that she is a lover of money, a tomboy, an expert liar, and good at snatching things." Her brother joked but suddenly stops as Hikarou stomps on his foot and whispers.

"Be careful on your words, or I might tell your little secret in front of these people. So be quiet."

"Alright… point taken."

"What are you guys whispering at?" Yuri asked as she raises a brow.

Both of the siblings sweatdropped, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Hikarou asked her brother, "How did you get here, by what means of transportation?"

He sweatdrops, "I rode on their car, sis," Hikarou raises a brow with arms folded. "You rode on their car not thinking that your sister is wasting her energy biking two kilometers to and from school, huh?"

"Stop with that mind-boggling-and-conscience-wrecking technique of yours. I'm already numb." He looks at her in a straight, serious way.

"Okay guys, enough with that. We'll now be going. See ya later." Taisho and Yuri bid their goodbyes.

"Hikarou, give my regards to your parents." Yui tells her as they bid goodbye to the siblings. They rode on the car and left. "So, who's gonna drive the bike?" She asked her brother. They played rock, paper and scissors for one round. Hikarou being the winner and Hikari understood that he will drive the bike.

As they were on the road, Hikari asks his sister, "Say, do you want to visit Keiko? You haven't visited her for a while because you're so busy with your study schedule."

"Yeah. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me, big brother."

"That's what big brothers do. They remind their forgetful sisters and I forget that you're old and you'll end up an old maid if you didn't get a boyfriend when you reached college." He laughs, and then shouts in pain when Hikarou pinched some skin on his ribs. "Alright! I'll stop!"

"Turn left, moron! You're getting us in the wrong path!" Then he turns left, in the direction of the Tokyo Memorial Park.

* * *

Upon arriving, Hikarou lighted incense and paid respect to the grave of her best friend. She prayed and started speaking to Keiko.

"Sis, sorry if I didn't pass by on the past few weeks. I was busy lately studying for the competition. Well, this is your dream for me right? I'm studying really hard. Don't worry about me; I'm okay and still breathing well. Haha, just kidding. I hope I could win the prize and be a famous writer soon. Here, I brought you some mandarin oranges, your sole favorite fruit," she offers the fruit on the epitome. "Just shower me your blessings that I would win. Whether I win or lose, it's good that I experienced competing and be a sport. Don't get upset, okay? I'll promise I'll take care of myself. Wish me luck… I miss you badly… sis" Then a tear falls on her cheek. Her brother wipes it with his hanky.

"Still okay?"

Hikarou nods. "Don't get worried too much if you saw a tear fall on my cheek. It's a tear of happiness, not sorrow. In fact, a cold breeze just passed by, maybe she knew that I visited her, so she came down to smell these mandarin oranges."

"DON'T KID LIKE THAT. IT GIVES ME GOOSEBUMPS, YOU KNOW" Hikari sounded like a scared little kid.

She looks at her brother again, with a straight face. "Actually, I'm seeing something. She looks as beautiful as Sadako when she stands beside you brother. Oh well, I need to go to the library, keep her company." She smirks back and leaves the tombstone first.

Hikari gulps and cold sweat drips simultaneously on his forehead as he slowly turns around. He found nothing and gets pissed off. "Hikarou, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

His sister points to a quiet sign, "You'll wake up the other souls if you continue like that. See ya around." She rides off on her bike, leaving her brother. Hikari tried to chase her until they reach the end of the cemetery.

Later, they are at the metropolitan area of Tokyo, heading towards the National Tokyo Library. As usual, they are fighting again, but in a low tone of voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to kid like that? You know I have a weak heart!"

"Just admit the fact that you're afraid of ghosts."

"Excuse me? Men like me aren't afraid of those. I am a man of dignity and pride." He brags.

"And why are you looking so pale if you weren't afraid of anything. By the way, there's a cockroach on your shoulder."

Hikari hurriedly clings on Rou, "Where!" She pushes him off. "You call yourself a man of pride and dignity? Stupid excuse." She, then, shakes her head. "You always get fooled all the time..."

"Because fooling others and lying are some of your unique talents."

"Precisely, but I use it only if there is a proper reason to do it." She walks very fast, going in the direction of the library. "You're too slow, brother!"

"Just wait up! I'm not as energetic as you are!" He was just only two feet away from his sister.

Hikarou just smiled. "Hurry up! I want to see the upcoming exhibit at the National Library! They say that Uncle Keisuke lead the excavation of those scriptures. Come on!" As she turns back, she stops and is shocked. She feels like time stopped on that moment.

A tall, almond-eyed handsome young man, in his early twenties, stands before her, about a foot away.

"Ah… Shin?" she utters…

* * *

Edge 1 Guidelines (for clarifications):

**Taka Sukunami** – He's Tamahome's reincarnation in Miaka's world and Hikari and Hikarou's dad.

**Youtsubadai High School** – It is the school where Miaka studied during her highschool days. FIC TRIVIA: Hikari used to study here for High School

**Nii-chan** – short for "onii-chan". It means elder brother in Japanese

**Toudai University** – Japanese term for Tokyo National University.

**Einosuke Okuda** – He translated the "Universe of the Four Gods". His daughter, Takiko, end up as the Priestess of Genbu, but due to the lack of strong will, she got devoured by the beast god. He decided to kill her to save his daughter then kill himself after.

**Onee-chan** – Japanese term for "elder sis". FIC TRIVIA: Hikarou and Yuri are so close 'coz: 1) both of their mom's are friends and 2) Yuri is her brother's girlfriend so that makes her think she'll be her sister-in-law in the future

**Tokyo Science High School** – Hikarou studies here. Only the BEST ones are admitted in here.

**Tetsuya Kajiwara** – Keisuke's friend and Yui's husband (The guy in shades during the FY series anyone?)

**Sadako** – lead character in the Japanese hit movie, "The Ring"

**Keisuke Yuuki** – Miaka's older brother and Taka's brother-in-law.


	4. Edge 2: I and the Sword on the stone

**Edge 2: I and the Sword on the Stone**

* * *

"Ah…Shin?" she uttered…

"Hi…ka…rou?" he uttered back. Time stopped when their eyes met each other. Hikari caught up and saw her staring blankly. Panting, he tapped her shoulder.

"Hey… who are you looking at now?" Hikari looked instantly on the direction where his sister is looking. As he looked, her reaction looked like she knew him. "That's…" before she could tell it, Hikarou was interrupted.

"Nothing… I didn't see anything. Let's go inside." She said in a serious tone. He just kept quiet, probably sensed his sister's serious aura. She went inside first, and he followed her. Suddenly, the guy rushed to her direction and touched her wrist. "Wait…" She looked back at him, expressionless and forcefully took his hand off of her wrist, and said.

"Sorry, I don't talk to strangers." And she proceeded inside the National Library. Hikari, a bit shocked, didn't make a scene and just followed his sister along. Questions raced through his mind.

"What's going on?"

The guy was shocked, left behind the library. He just watched as the siblings went inside.

"Stranger… huh?"

* * *

The siblings went to the Ancient History section, about two feet away where the exhibit is being held. Hikarou just placed her bag on the table, got a book to read, and seated. Hikari followed suit. "Am I not mistaken that guy is…" Suddenly, Hikarou interrupted.

"I beg thou lips shall not speak that thy stranger's name." Then, she continued reading the book.

"Alright then. Let's say I'm mistaken, but you shouldn't talk to him that way, even though you don't know him."

"Mom taught us since we were kids not to talk to strangers and I'm implementing that rule to myself. Okay, sorry if I became so cold to the guy, but what can I do? I really don't know him."

"But still, sis, that isn't the proper way…"

"I'm making this clear out." She took a deep breath hand, closing the book. "I don't know him; therefore I don't want to talk to him."

"You know him, but you're denying it." Hikari replied back sternly. Hikarou pretended not to hear what her brother said as he continues, "You really have a stubborn head, as stubborn as a big boulder found on a sea shore," he just sighed, leaving his things on the table and his sister alone reading while he went to buys some coffee at a nearest coffee stand.

Hikarou's mind was flooded with perplex thoughts.

"_Is it really him…? If it is… why did he come back? Hikarou Sukunami, you're stars are very lucky now… "_

As she sighed, she sensed a presence again. It is the same presence that she felt a while ago, but it is much stronger now. It is a like a strong attractive force coming from nowhere. The problem is that she can't determine where it is coming from. But she never put much attention to it and resumed reading.

* * *

The former mikos of the Universe of the Four Gods, Miaka and Yui, sensed the presence also, but they cannot describe it.

As Yui felt this, she felt something might happen. "Mother... are you alright?" Yuri asked as she accompanied her mom out of the car. Her husband and son went inside the house.

Yui just nodded. "It's nothing," she smiled back not to tell the feeling of uneasiness she's having. _"Why am I feeling so uneasy since I didn't sense any danger at all?"_ she thought.

Miaka was preparing dinner when Taka arrived. "Hi dear, you're early today," she greeted and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Taka heard a loud thunder roar outside. He took a glimpse on the window to see the sky's condition. "Looks like the weather's going to be pretty bad today. That's weird. The weather forecast says that it'll be sunny. I wonder why…"

Miaka felt the odd presence, _"Why am I feeling this? It's like there's an omen coming… did the… no it can't be… it had been sealed a long time ago… nothing's going to happen. Taka shouldn't know what I'm feeling. Weathers change always, right… or is it?"_

She felt that something has been placed on the table. Without looking, she spoke, thinking it is her brother who came back from the coffee stand.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I'm not into caffeine, bro. I'm suffering a slight insomnia…" as she looked up, her eyes widened in shock.

"Can we talk?"

Hikarou hurriedly closed the book and grabbed her bag, fleeing away like a soaring bird. The guy ran after her.

Thoughts appeared in her mind.

"_I don't want to see…_

_I don't want to hear reasons…_

_I don't want him to enter my life… _

_He's the reason why I'm like this…_

_I already felt the bitter anguish of being lonely and alone…_

_And I don't want to have that feeling once more… _

_But why did he appear just only "now"?"_

She stood at the door where the exhibit is being held. Those who were assigned forgot to put the "Under Construction: Do Not Enter" warning outside. So, without thinking, she went inside to hide from the "stranger".

Amazed and displayed with wonder, she was astounded by the beauty of the ancient scriptures displayed. She then explored the whole room, looking at the displayed scriptures one by one, forgetting all of her worries. She has been a lover of ancient Asian history since she was little, especially on Korean, Japanese and Chinese history.

"Wow, so this is the exhibit! I might praise Uncle Keisuke for this." She suddenly saw someone coming inside. It was him. She tried to escape but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"I came a long way just to talk to you. Would you just give me some time to explain?!"

She struggled to take his hand off her wrist. "I prefer not to see your damn face instead of seeing you again! If you really care, please unhand me this instant!"

"I'm not letting you go not until you listen to my reasons!"

"Reasons? You left me for three long years without any reason and you're just going to poof out of nowhere just to explain!? I have no time to listen to that good-for-nothing explanation of yours! Unhand me now!" But the grasp got tighter.

"Just give me a chance! I beg you"

"Never!!" She shouted. "Onii-chan! Tasukete!!" Out of the blues, a guy carrying 2 bags appeared on the scene. It was her brother, Hikari.

"Unhand my sister, creep!" The stranger stood still, suddenly losing his grasp. Hikarou sees a golden scroll placed on top of the table beside her. She quickly took it and tried to hit him with the scroll on the head.

Unexpectedly, the scroll glowed brightly, as bright as the rays of the sun. All of them were blinded by the light. Hikarou tried to grab it from her hands when the ties on the scroll opened by itself. The scroll was floating in the air as it shone brightly.

"What the heck is happening?!" Hikarou exclaimed. She was suddenly grabbed by the wrist. It was her brother.

"Onii-chan!" She called out as she shields her eyes from the intense brightness.

"No matter what happens, don't ever let go of my hand!"

Then a voice echoed on the whole room.

"_It is thou time to save my creation… for thou are destined to save hundreds… I seek thou help from you… my golden myna." _

Hikarou uttered, "Golden myna?" The light shone more intensely, covering the whole room, absorbing the three of them. Within a flash of events, the light disappeared as it absorbed them, before returning back to its original form. The voice echoed…

"_You shall never come back to your homeland unless you fulfill the task… a task that could result to your death but will save thousands of lives."_

* * *

"_I feel numb…. What is happening around me?" _Hikarou voiced out her thoughts.As she opened her eyes, she saw a vision full of flowers and realized she was lying on the ground. She stood up and looked around the place.

"What beautiful scenery! Where am I anyway?" She saw a sword on the stone, just like the Excalibur of King Arthur was placed on the stone. The sword's handle had jewels on it, which made her more curious.

"Sword on the stone, huh?" She tried to reach the handle but she heard someone proclaiming, "Never touch the sword, trespasser! Strangers who attempt to touch that sword shall be perished immediately!" She looked back and saw an angry woman, dressed like an ancient Chinese female warrior, aiming an arrow on her. She poised herself in a fighting pose. Gladly, she inherited some of her dad's talent in martial arts, but she's more skilled in swordsmanship.

"Looks like I have to fight her with bare hands…" she thought and tightened her fists. "Alright, I don't know who you are or where this place is, but if you still point that arrow at me, I'm not going to back out!"

"Very well, then, stranger. May I remind you to look also behind you… just in case."

She did and saw another soldier, raising her sword in the air and ready to slash Hikarou. Hikarou realized that she was beside the stone.

"I'm not planning to be King Arthur but I need you to save my precious life! I don't want to die yet!! Help me please!" she shouted as she closed her eyes, trying to pull the sword from the stone. Suddenly, she successfully pulled it out and hit the enemy's sword with it, making it soar high in the air and fall to the ground meters away from them. She opened her eyes and realized she was holding the sword, and her enemy stood in front of her, stunned.

"_**Sheinai**_! I warned you!" The angry general aimed her arrow and shot Hikarou from behind, wounding her shoulder.

"AHHH!!" Hikarou shouted as she was shot and fell unconscious on the ground. Little did she know… the arrow was poisoned. The lady warrior checked if the stranger is dead. Unknown to her, the Emperor and Empress witnessed the whole thing and they rushed to the unconscious Hikarou. The Empress quickly checked on her.

"What have you done, Leisu?!" The Emperor berated his trusted general.

"I was just following your orders, your Grace! She's an intruder." she bowed down.

"Your Majesty, we must cure her immediately! The poison's flowing fast in her body and she might die any minute! Kaishen, get the shaman immediately! We must not lose this girl!" The soldier accepted the order and quickly she left, while the Empress, assisted by her maid, gives first aid to Hikarou.

"Intruder?! Are you out of your mind?! Have you realized that the one you shot is the one who is destined to save the five kingdoms?"

By hearing this, the general was shocked. "I… shot…" she looked at the pitiful situation of the girl, who was battling the circumstances of life and death.

"the sword keeper… of… Nu Kwa?"

* * *

Notes:

**Shienai** – a swear word meaning "Damn it!" It's exclusively heard only on the country of Liu Guo.


	5. Edge 3: Rejection and Memories

**Edge 3: Rejection and Memories**

* * *

_There are two people standing and facing each other in the midst of the heavy rain. A girl is dressed in school uniform while the boy is wearing casual clothes. The umbrella stayed in place on the grounds, after being toppled down when the guy suddenly embraced the girl. Long silence occurred and time stopped for a while._

"_I'm sorry…" The guy slowly uttered as he broke the embrace. The girl looked at him with confusion. He just smiled as tears soon fall down on his cheeks. "I'm sorry; I must to do this for my benefit… to be with you for the second time, permanently. I promise… I'll be back… Goodbye."_

_He hurriedly turned back and ran as fast as he could. The girl tries to move her and stretched her hand. As she opened her mouth, probably she would say the word 'wait', everything went black unexpectedly._

* * *

Hikarou opened her eyes and stared. Her arm, still outstretched, was seemingly reaching for the nothing. "Another… vision… again?" she sighed, but a female voice interrupted her quiet musings.

"Trying to reach the ceiling?" Hikarou turned her attention to the lady, dressed in ancient female imperial clothes. Her physical looks doesn't tell her that she has aged. The imperial woman gently placed her hand on Hikarou's resting one. "You have been sleeping for hours. My worries disappeared when the antidote worked on you. The cure for the poison that flowed in your body is a very rare.

"Where am I?"

"You're inside of the palace of the Golden Gardens. You fell down from the heavens which means you came from another dimension"

"How about the others? My brother? I remember… three of us arrived here." Her expression of worry is seen.

"My child, you arrived alone in our imperial garden. We didn't see anyone accompanied you. May I humbly ask for your name?"

Ah Rou's mind was filled with confusion. "Sukunami Hikarou, but you could call me Hikarou. Are…you the Empress of this country?" The lady nodded. "Indeed, I am. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm better now, Your Grace. I thank for your concern." Hikarou replied as she slightly bowed her head, showing her respect to the noble. Then, a man dressed also in imperial robes, entered the room.

"Empress, is the foreigner already awake?" The Empress stands and bows before him. "Yes Majesty."

"This man must be the Emperor of this country where I landed to." Hikarou thought, with her head slightly bowed "but why they are so worried about me? How can they treat a stranger so kindly when there's a chance that something bad might happen to them?"

The Empress approaches the Emperor and whispers something to him. The Emperor just nodded. Both of them faced Hikarou and bowed down before her. She was shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Ummm…" she utters and gulps. "There's a mistake. I shouldn't be treated as royalty, your Excellencies; I am just a foreigner coming from another dimension." She breathed heavily. "I don't understand why this is happening"

The empress approached, tapping her shoulder. "Child, do you have a birthmark on the back of your shoulder?"

She shakes her head. "I don't remember having any." She tries to slip her sleeve (don't worry, her chest was bandaged) as the empress, helps her by holding the mirror in front of her shoulder's back and her eyes widened. She saw a birthmark that is as same as the shape of Omega with small-petal-like rays on it. She tries to rub it off with her hands but the mark stayed. She tried it again but she was left with no avail.

"I never had this mark ever since I could remember. Why do I have this NOW?!" She annoyingly replied and looked at the imperial couple, again, with a questioned expression seen on her face. "What is really going on? I beg you… please tell me."

The imperial couple looked at each other and the emperor speaks,

"A horrid epidemic is destroying the four kingdoms of the four corners of the earth. Our country is blessed from not being attacked by plagues and other misfortunes. We've done out best to help them, but it's not enough. Our only hope is to wait for a savior sent by the heavens and take out the divine sword of Nu Kwa from the sealed rock that has been attached for almost three generations. After the long wait, it seems that our prayers have finally been answered. The oracle told us that the "chosen one" has a mark of greatness with tiny rays that symbolizes light."

With the spoken words of the emperor, Hikarou's body trembled and her heart pounds fast, "You are the maiden destined to fulfill that task."

As she hears those words, she slowly gets dizzy and faints on her bed. The empress attends to her fast. "Majesty, you made her faint!"

The emperor sweatdropped, "I was trying to explain everything to her…"

"But you mustn't tell her so suddenly. Look, you gave her an instant trauma!" His wife scolded him. The emperor just only sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shanghai, China…

A certain middle-aged young man is reading a book when he feels a sudden strange presence coming inside him. He stands up and looks in the direction of the sea.

"Keisuke is there something wrong?" Mayo asked him.

"Nothing..." He replied back. Mayo just smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"_I hope Miaka and her family are okay back there."_ Keisuke thought, who's now a successful archaeologist, specializing on researching for ancient scriptures and temporarily living in China with his family.

Hikarou regained consciousness again for the second time. She rose up and looked around. "I'm not dreaming after all..." She recalls what the emperor had told her a while ago.

"_You are the maiden destined to fulfill that task."_

Hikarou ruffles her hair, murmuring with frustration. She sighs and lies down again. "Buddha, please tell me this isn't happening… I'm just only an ordinary 12th grade school kid wanting to get a scholarship yet you transported me against my will in this place that I'm not familiar with! What's wrong with you?!" she shouted, as she raises her forefinger to "curse" Him. She hears a knock suddenly.

"I've heard something weird, Lady Hikarou. Is everything alright?" One of the imperial maids asked.

She quickly hides her hands on her back as she sweatdropped, pretending nothing happened. "Yes, everything's fine! I just had a very bad dream… that's all." She chuckled, and paused for a while… then approached the maid.

"Say, what did you call me a while ago?"

She bowed down "Lady Hikarou… it's a sign of respect for a noble woman like you. The empress told us that you're the maiden of this country."

"Oh… I see." Hikarou went back smiling, but then looks back at the maid, and points to herself, "Me? A priestess?" Her eyes widened as big as saucers. "You mean like the priestesses in legends that are ordered to summon a god from the heavens?!"

The maid is still bowing, "Yes, priestess." Hikarou touches her forehead and kindly orders the maid to leave her chamber for awhile. "I must be dreaming all along. If I would just slap my face with one straight blow, I'm sure I'll get away from this stupid delusion!" Determined, she forcefully slapped her right cheek and fell onto the bed.

"OUCH!"

She opened her eyes and still sees the same ancient Chinese surroundings, and buries her head on the pillow.

"This is not good… I'm in a real nightmare."

* * *

Taka looks at their wall clock. "Hmm… that's odd. They should be home by now." With arms folded, he leans on the wall standing still, watching the rain fall.

Miaka fixes the dinner table. "Have you forgotten about it? Those two are might be eating at an expensive restaurant, so they're not going to eat dinner here. Besides, Hikarou needs some quality time. She buries herself too much in studying…."

"But Miaka, Hikarou is alright. She doesn't show any bad feelings at all."

"She might show others her happy side. But, I could still feel her heart is still bleeding and weeping…" Miaka uttered as she places the last plate on the table. "… I wonder when she'll stop lying from us… and to her own heart." She sighs and looks in the mirror… then she feels an odd presence.

"_This presence?!" _

Miaka stands still. Taka approaches her and touches his wife's shoulders.

"Miaka…?" He calls looking at the direction where his wife is staring. "What are you looking at?"

Taka found himself looking at a mirror where a reflection of a weeping woman suddenly appeared. She is holding a mirror. "What the?!" He exclaimed.

"_Help...her… my…myna… please…" _the mysterious woman cried as she stretched the mirror she was holding.

Then a bright light came out from the mirror. Before they could scream, Taka and Miaka were absorbed by the yellow light.

* * *

"MA! PA!" a loud voiced echoed on the whole chamber. Hikarou wakes up and rises from the bed. She touches her forehead… "Woah… that was a bad dream. I dreamt that mom and dad got absorbed by that freaky light, the same way that I did. Hmmm.."

"_You are the maiden destined to fulfill that task." _Hikarou recalls these words again in her mind.

"Being a maiden to save this empire? Are they nuts to trust a complete stranger like me?!" She stood up. "I have made my decision and nothing would make my mind change about it!"

Later, she goes to the imperial chamber to talk privately to the imperial couple. Outside the palace door, she takes a deep breath. "Hikarou Sukunami, you know what're going to say okay?" She raises her hand to knock on the door when the palace maids opened them. She sees the emperor and the empress seated on their respective thrones.

"Hikarou, why are you here? We haven't summoned you."

Hikarou puts her hand on her back and slowly walks over. She bows down and pays respects. "I came here because I want to tell you, your Majesties…" The emperor rose up from his throne.

"Dear subjects, hear me! This maiden that came from the heavens has already accepted her duty to be the miko of this country!" All of people in the throne room applauded and bowed before her. A bit uneasy on what's happening, she stood up, with a serious look on her face.

"With all do respect, your Majesty, it's not what you think. I refuse to be the priestess of this country."

All of them were shocked at Hikarou's uttered words. The emperor sat back on his throne.

"But please, hear my reasons why I refuse. First, I'm a complete stranger that came from another dimension who just arrived in this odd place; Second, you don't know me at all; Third, I'm an ordinary being with no powers, and; lastly, I'm not the one you're looking for since I may not be able to fulfill the task that you've given me."

Hikarou sighed and fell on her knees, sobbing.

"I just want to find my brother and go back to the place where I came from. But if you find my reasons insulting because I turned down the duty to be a savior of this country, then, you could punish me. I'll accept any punishment. Besides, I'm afraid that if I make a wrong move as being the priestess, innocent people will suffer on my account. I don't want to hear their cries… I don't want to be blamed…" and she sobbed more. As she sobs, the empress stands up and approaches Hikarou to comfort her.

"Silly child, how can we punish a strong lady like you, who spoke for her rights and bravely refused an emperor's offer? Come, rise."

Both of them stood up and the empress wiped her tears. "Is it your final decision?" Hikarou nods and softly apologizes. She pays her respect once again and suddenly faints.

"Hikarou!!"

* * *

_It was raining very hard and everybody was asleep… except Miaka. She feels uneasy._

"_Why I can't sleep?" _

_Thunder roared. Miaka rose up from the bed, while Taka is peacefully dozing off. "I'll leave you for a while, dear. Better to check the kids if there're sleeping peacefully just as you are," she thought and gives her sleeping husband a peck on the forehead and goes out from their room. _

_She first checked Hikari's room. A typical boy's room where her seven year old son is sleeping just like his dad. Miaka just smiled. She tucks her son in the covers and gives him a kiss on the forehead before going out of the room._

_When Miaka arrives in her daughter's room, she hears someone sobbing as the thunder roared. She explored the whole room and found the 5-year-old Hikarou, seated in a corner, crying. Miaka rushed to her quickly and comforts her by enveloping her daughter in her arms. _

"_What's the matter dear?" She asked as she gently caresses her daughter's brownish, ebony hair. _

"_It's the thunder… mommy. I'm too scared…" she sniffed. "I can't sleep. It's like they're going to strike me…I'm afraid. Mommy!" The thunder roared again, but this time, it's louder and Hikarou clings tightly to her. Miaka gently smiled as she hugs her._

"_Hikarou, it's good to be afraid sometimes, but you must need to face your fears in order to be strong. Thunder only roars. It can't hurt you but it can't make you really, really scared. Prove to me that Hikarou is a brave child. You're brave, right?" Miaka looks at her daughter's face. "Mommy would sleep with you tonight, okay? But next time, be sure you could face your fears with thunder okay?" _

_Hikarou wiped her tears and with spirits high she smiled and nods. "I AM HIKAROU SUKUNAMI AND I AM A BRAVE KID! NO THUNDER CAN SCARE ME!" She points at the window and the thunder roared again. She hurriedly clings to her mother and slowly dozes off. Miaka just smiled as she gently strokes her daughter's hair. _

"_I know someday, you'll be a very brave person. You can face anything, even this thunder roar."_

* * *

"Mom…" Hikarou uttered. She realized she has been lying on her bed. She turns her head sideways and sees a girl with pale yellow hair, seated beside her. She was wearing a dark violet coat and her hood is down.

"Hi. You sleep so long, priestess." A teenage girl calmly said. "The empress instructed me to keep an eye on you until you are awake. You've been sleeping for hours. Say, I hear you said the word 'Mom'?"

Hikarou rises up and remembers it. "Yeah. I left my family back there. It's kind of weird that I haven't seen my brother at all since he came together with me here."

"You sure do miss her?"

Hikarou nods. "Terribly, even if we're only apart for a second." A tear fell down on her cheek. The cute stranger tries to cheer her up by one trick.

"Priestess, behold!"

A burning flame appears floating on the open right palm of the girl. The hooded girl lets the yellow flame disappear by a quick, pulling upward position done by her left hand. The flame then became into a yellow rose. She gives it to Hikarou and smiles.

"Here's something to cheer you up."

Hikarou accepted the flower, looked at her and was astonished. "How… how… did you do that?"

"Every person in this empire knows sorcery. You can add also the emperor and the empress. But, if you become the priestess of this country, I'm sure your magic and power is much more powerful than anyone of us." She, then, gives a slight touch on Hikarou's sword.

"But I can't be…" The stranger interrupted her.

"Too scared to face your fears, priestess? I thought you're a brave one. Looks like I've mistaken …" She sighed and stood up.

"They want you to be the miko, not because you are the said girl in the legends. It is because they believe in you, that it is you, who can save their empire. They don't care if you're a stranger or not. Just give them the chance to believe in hope once more..." the stranger whispers something to her ear. "Besides, I know… you are **destined** to fulfill the task. My cards have said it so." The stranger stood up and takes a few steps backwards. She waves goodbye and disappears in a flash.

"See you in the next travels, Houseki Miko." That's the stranger's last words. Then the maid entered.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lady Hikarou, but the empress ordered me to come here to bring you clothes. She also instructed me to tour you to the capital."

Hikarou smiled to ease the worried maid. "It's alright. Thank you very much. Say, Is there a girl here inside my room keeping an eye on me while I was sleeping?"

The maid gives her a wondered look. "I don't think so, Lady. I just left you for a while because the empress called me. I was the one who was keeping an eye on you. Why do you ask?"

Hikarou is a bit shocked, but she doesn't let the maid know it. "Oh nothing, just asking." She looked at the flower once more as she puts it to the vase.

"_I wonder who that mysterious woman could be…"_

* * *

Somewhere in the cave ruins of Ancient China…

"My Lord, Bad news. The imperial couple has found the mystical girl from the heavens that will surely destroy our plans. But don't worry, lord, the girl has bewildered thoughts if she could be their priestess or not… for now, we shouldn't worry about them." The handsome spy reported to his master.

"I… see." The handsome general rose up on his throne. "But we must be sure that maiden will be erased, whether if she's the priestess or not, together with those other pests who worshipped Nu Kwa. Summon the other assassins and send them to the Land of the Golden Gardens. I order…. TO KILL EVERY LAST PERSON IN THAT EMPIRE INCLUDING THEIR SO-CALLED PRIESTESS."

"YES, SIR!"

"_The reign of my destruction and terror to this world is only the beginning… Let me test… your so-called 'saviors-of-the-land'…" _the evil general thought as he lets out his evil laugh.

* * *

**Guidelines for Edge 3:**

**Houseiki** – Japanese word for "gem"

**Giving of yellow rose** – sign of making friends with someone (credits for Yaz :D)


	6. Edge 4: Hanging by the Threads

**Edge 4: Hanging by the Threads**

* * *

"_That woman is so… mysterious…freaking mysterious."_ Hikarou thought.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Priestess?" the confused maid asked the blank-minded priestess.

Hikarou looked and stared at her for a while. _"She's still addressing me as the priestess, although I've already declined being called by one. What loyalty_."

"Priestess… is there something wrong with my face?" The maid asked pointing to her face.

Regaining her consciousness, she waves her hands sideways and said, "No, not at all. Sorry if I stared at you for a long time. I've been deeply thinking of something a while ago. What did you ask anyway?"

"I'm asking you, Priestess, if there is something wrong. Is there something bothering you?"

"There's nothing wrong. I'm just observing my surroundings." She looked at her window and saw the moon is at its highest. Her eyes widened and the maid told her.

"You have been sleeping for hours, Lady Priestess, since you fainted while you were discussing with them. The Empress became worried. She told me to keep an eye on you. Your body must be ill when you first came here, so the Empress cured you with her magic. I haven't told you that all of the people here use sorcery as part of their daily lives. Your body isn't used this world."

She recalled what the woman told her earlier, and nods. Hikarou touched the petals of the rose flower. "I see. Please tell them that I am grateful for her kindness." _"They still worry about me."_

The maid is still holding the folded clothes. "Where should I place these, priestess?"

"Just place them on top of my bed. Thanks." She smiled. "Say, tomorrow you're going to accompany me to the capital?"

The maid nodded. "Just tell me when, and I'll be gladly to accompany you."

Hikarou smiled again. "May I know your name?"

The maid slightly bowed her head. "Min You. It means gentle friend. I will be your lady-in-waiting from now on, Priestess."

Hikarou stopped touching the rose petals and looked at the gentle maid. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Priestess?"

"Please don't call me 'Priestess'; call me by my first name, Hikarou." Surprised, the maid looks disappointed. "But priestess, I can't. It's a sign of disrespect for you! I will be punished!"

Hikarou swayed her right index finger and does the "tsk-tsk" action. "Min You, you don't get what I really mean." She looked at her window gazing at the moon and stars.

"I came here to this world unexpectedly, together with my brother and arrived here in this empire all alone, without any clue where he is. I'm worried about his condition. Right now, my parents maybe are worrying back home. But still, I am optimistic that someday I could go back to where I came from, together with my brother." She looked at Min You. "I could see in your eyes, that you don't have a friend here in the palace. I don't want to be treated with royalty, frankly speaking. Like you, I feel alone and lonely. I want to have a friend during my stay here."

She touched her shoulder, "Can you be one?"

The maid still doesn't speak. "You may call me priestess if we're in the palace, but if it's just the two of us, we'll act as friends. It's an order. You mustn't refuse." Hikarou said with authority.

"Whatever you wish, I'll absolutely grant it… Hi…ka…rou?" The maid uttered her name in doubt.

Hikarou shows a thumbs-up sign. "Don't worry, you said my name correctly, Min You."

The maid smiled in return. "You must get some rest, Hikarou. It'll be a big, tiring day tomorrow." She left Hikarou's chamber with a smile on her face. Hikarou saw some mandarin oranges placed on her table. She touched them gently.

"I'll be a good friend to that girl, Keiko. Besides, my name fits to me right?" She looks upon the glowing candle and remembers her late friend's words.

"_Your name means "gentle light", so you must use that to help people free from their loneliness, grief, pain and sorrow. You've already freed me; so, spread that light to others."_

Meanwhile, Min You, still thinking on what the kind miko told her, was happily running going to her chamber.

"I'm so happy that I now have a friend! I can't imagine that my friend is the Priestess herself! She's so kind! Her smile warms my heart…" And she then sees a candlelight burning softly. She slows down for a while and gets a glimpse of it. She smiles while saying in her mind, "_Just like a gentle flame of a candle light that glows brightly in the middle of the dark."_

* * *

In the middle of the night, Eian is praying deeply at the three graves of Shu Tendoh, Shu Ko'un and Shu Chunshin. After he offers flowers on top of the graves, he suddenly heard footsteps. In his early thirties, he sure can fight He quickly gets the torch and drew his dagger from his side,

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

A shadow of tall man appeared before him. Eian, as Hotohori's reincarnation, prepares. The shadow grew as it approaches him closer. When the moon's light shone upon him, he is revealed as a young boy, wearing a cloak.

His tired, droopy eyes are the only ones visible. His cloak is old, tarnished and worn-out; probably, he picked it up from nowhere. He is obviously tired. As he takes another step, he fell unconsciously on the ground. Eian drew his sword back and rushed in to help the weak lad. He takes off the hood and sees the lad's dark, ebony hair messed up. Eian suddenly gets surprised later on.

"Ta…ka…?"

* * *

Hikarou is standing in front of the mirror as sunrise comes up in the sky. She's checking if her clothes that Min You brought her yesterday fit her.

"Not bad." She compliments herself and hears a knock after. "Come in."

"Morn…" It was Min You, but before she continued to greet her, she's taken aback on Hikarou's new attire. She wore a light yellow top, matching with a mix dark yellow and dashes of red skirt and a gold sash. Her saffron shoes are embroidered with beads. She turns from left to right to admire herself more. Hikarou takes a few minutes before noticing Min You is staring at her.

"Have… have you been there too long?!" Hikarou exclaimed, embarrassed. Min You shook her head and smiled. "I just only arrived." She comes closer, examining her from top to toe.

Hikarou blinked thrice and sweatdropped, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. You look good in yellow. You look… very pretty if you let your hair remained untied."

Blushing, Hikarou placed her hands on her back and replied, "Thanks…" she added, "I'm excited to see the whole city. Are we going now?"

Min You nods. "After we have breakfast, I'll tour you around the whole city, Hi…" One maid passed by and paid respects to Hikarou.

"Lady Priestess, you are being summoned by the Empress." She turned to Min You. "Min You, are you trying to call the priestess by her first name? I've heard you saying Hi…" The stingy maid asked Min You.

Hikarou abruptly replied in a comical way, "No, no! It's not what you think. She said 'Hi'. I taught her that word, which means 'hello' in our world; Unfortunately, it is a slang word, but a good slang." Hikarou gives a quick "act-it-out" look without making it obvious. Being keen, Min You got it and waves her hand and says "Hi" to the maid. "Don't worry, that word isn't bad, is it?" Hikarou nervously added.

The maid raised a brow and replied, sternly, "Oh… as long as the Priestess said it is alright, I have nothing to worry about." She turns back to leave, but gave Min You a dreadful look. "But once I catch you not following instructions… I'll surely give you a sweet punishment you wouldn't forget." And the conceited maid left the Priestess' chamber.

Hikarou closes the door and sighs with relief, "That was a close one. I thought she wouldn't believe me after all." She looks at Min You, and is confused. Min You eyes were sparkling, as if she adored her. "What's… with the eyes?"

"Oh Hikarou! You're so marvelous! You made that snobbish old woman go away and you save me from her wrath! Thank you so much! Can you teach me some of those, so that she wouldn't scold me everyday?"

She just smiled as she told her friend, "Thanks but I can't teach you that. You see, lying is bad, but there are exemptions. I've done that because the situation needs it, and I don't want you to get punished because of me. So it's better if you mustn't know about it." She winked.

Min You sighed in despair, disappointed. "Okay. Say, are we going to the chamber? Empress Ying doesn't want late comers." As both of them headed for her chamber, thoughts came up to Ah Rou's mind.

_Empress Ying. The woman I've known… despite the fact that I regret to be their Priestess, she's so kind, calm, and gentle to me. No wonder… her heart is as pure as __a__ crystal… What is she going to tell me this time?_

* * *

At the southern part of Earth, Youtaikou watches helplessly from the palace's balcony as the skies in Konan changes quickly from peaceful blue to a dreadful black scenery. A flock of ravens were roaming freely in the atmosphere. Then, an attendant came to report her that Ri Houjin and Genrou have arrived. Genrou and Ri Houjin gave respects to her.

"Your Highness, long time no see." Genrou, or Tasuki greeted first.

"Tasuki… Chichiri… it's been while since you visited Eiyou. I'm glad. I apologize if my son can't attend to you. He has so many things to ponder on, since the whole empire is suffering from great famine on these past few months."

"How is everyone surviving, no da?" The monk asked.

"We're doing everything we can to help the people, but we still can't stop the famine. More and more are dying. We are thankful that we're being helped by Kutou, even they're suffering drought in their own empire."

Chichiri thought, _"All of the empires are suffering. Hokkan is suffering a series of avalanches and blizzards, while Sairo encounters endless sandstorms and insect plagues. Konan suffers from famine and Kutou, from drought. I doubt either the Four Gods or us celestial warriors can save the people_. _This evil presence is much stronger than the previous ones._" Chichiri recalls their fight with Nakago, Tenkou, and the latest, the fake Suzaku which was born from Sasaki Mayo's negative emotions. _But this unknown evil presence is working secretly to destroy the world, and he has no idea who's behind it._

"Oi Chichiri… what's keeping ya silent?" Tasuki tried to get the attention of the blue-haired monk.

"Nothing, no da." He replied calmly and looks at Youtaiko as he takes off his mask. "We came back to seek you, Your Highness. We have some news from Taiitsukun."

Tasuki added, "Yah, Sunakake-babaa wants us to report this news to ya. Damn that old hag. She's giving me goose-bumps as I look into her face… sheesh…" Then he sees something weird in the sky…

"Tasuki, this is no time for that, no da. Tell Her Highness on what did Taiitsukun told us when we visited Mt. Taikyoku three days ago."

Tasuki still looks above the sky and points something. "With ya look at that Chichiri!" Tasuki and the others can't believe on what they have seen. A bright red light has descended from the heavens going to the direction of the Suzaku shrine.

"It couldn't be…" Youtaikou uttered. Chichiri and Tasuki rushed to the shrine first, Youtaikou and her attendants followed them.

As they arrived at the shrine, Tasuki bustled the door down. Chichiri and Youtaikou tried to catch up.

"You… run… fast… Tasuki… even… you're aged."

"If I smell somethin' fishy, I'm gonna look for some answers. I had a hunch we're gonna meet someone…" As Tasuki opened the door, he smiled, showing off his fangs. "Or should I say… meet them again…" Chichiri and Youtaikou come closer and gets surprised as they see two people lying on the shrine's floor, unconscious. Chichiri and Youtaikou reacted.

"Miaka! Taka!"

* * *

Hikarou looks the through the distant skies and deeply feels the presence. _I feel a presence. It's just like what I've felt before but it's different. It's warm, like the color of red. I feel the connection… it's like blood. But, I can't determine what it is. I wonder… can this be my power?_

Min You called her attention, while they were walking along the busy streets of Xiang City. "Are you talking to yourself, Hikarou?"

She just smiled back.

"I'm just looking at the cloud, silly." _It's better if she doesn't know this. _She sighed, stretching her arms and putting them on her nape. They continued walking around the busy district of Xiang City, where it is the center of business of the empire. Here, merchants selling all kinds of products, whether it be food or clothing. They finally went to a restaurant and eat something there.

Inside the noisy restaurant, Min You takes a sip of her tea. "Still thinking about what Empress Ying told you a while ago?"

Hikarou nodded, as she tries to recall what the Empress said.

* * *

_A few moments ago, Hikarou and Min You were summoned by Empress Ying. As they arrived, Min You agreed to wait for her outside as maids are strictly prohibited to come inside the imperial chamber and only nobles and high priestesses are allowed to speak with the members of the royal household. Hikarou enters and instantly give respects to the calm-faced Empress._

_"Rise, Lady Hikarou." Her calm voice was heard throughout the silent chamber. "Are you feeling better now?" Hikarou nods for her reply._

_"I heard from Min You that you're the one who cured me, your Majesty. I appreciate your kindness and mercy. Even though I regret to agree being the miko of this country, you still believed in me" The Empress interrupted her._

_"Stop talking nonsense!" Her strict voice was once again heard. The Empress went towards Hikarou, touching her cheeks and wiping her tears. She walks through the table and lays her hand on her crystal ball._

_"You have a strong will and a brave heart. I know every girl like you can't seem to believe how fate can be mysterious to manipulate its hands to control your destiny. But I still respect your decision, even it hurts a bit. I can't order people's hearts. However, we must find out who is the gem priestess because time is running out." She closes her eyes as a light shines into the crystal ball. It disappeared and flashes of images came forth to them._

_Images of cities and empires being destroyed by natural calamities; crops and other plants wilt because of drought; animals slowly dying due to famine; farm houses were burned until ashes; grieving cries of abandoned children as their parents were killed merciless by unknown enemies; people slowly dying to unknown diseases which has no cure and so many cruel images of suffering and turmoil showed in the Empress' crystal ball. The Empress remains expressionless while Hikarou is gasping and nearly going to burst out her emotions…_

_"Stop it… stop…" Hikarou mumbled as tears rolled on her check. "Please… turn… it… off…"_

_"TURN THAT THING OFF!!" As she shouted, the images shown on the ball disappeared in a flash and returned to its normal state. Hikarou sobs and the Empress replies in a serious tone of voice._

_"Over the past few months, Seimitsu and his subordinates were freed from the seal Nu Kwa cast on them a long time ago." She points from a direction from a distance. "See that mountain over there? That is where they have been confined. But the seal is temporary, and they escaped. Unfortunately, they're good at hiding their kis so we can't locate them exactly and easily." She breathed hard and continued._

_"I've been practicing the art of scrying and spheromancy for many years. Half of my blood has a blood of a deity, that's why I acquire this kind of power. I've been expecting this kind of genocide to come. This city was blessed by Nu Kwa for protection before she puts herself to deep sleep, so we're not affected by the dreadful things done by Seimitsu now. But the four kingdoms protected by the four gods…" Her serious face looks now in torment._

_Hikarou interrupted. "What will happen?"_

_The Empress instantly replied, "Are becoming worse as the day passes. If we can't do anything right away, they'll be perished immediately, and we'll be the next, and this world will be completely destroyed. We send out our soldiers to help the four kingdoms but still Seimitsu's forces are strong. Our only chance is to find the priestess and let her search for the other keepers of the gem fragments that Nu Kwa broke thousands of years ago." The Empress sighed and tapped Hikarou's shoulders._

_"I'm not forcing you to be the priestess if you still don't want to, however, if you change your mind and be our miko, use this." The Empress took Nu Kwa's sword from the table that Hikarou pulled out from the sacred stone and gives it to her. "Because I believe the sword chooses you to be its owner." Hikarou accepts the sword, but her face is filled with wonder. "Emperor Yang must be waiting for me at the throne hall. I must leave you for a while." She stands up and the Empress starts to leave, but as she opens the door, she stopped and turned back._

_"Before I forget something, I want to ask you something, Lady Hikarou."_

_"What is it, your Majesty?" Hikarou holds the sword firmly into her hands._

_"Do you know the difference between 'destiny' and 'fate'?"_

_Hikarou shook her head. The Empress smiled and said._

_"You can change your destiny, because it is matter of a choice, which is not a thing to be waited for, for it, is a thing to be achieved… but fate, when it is marked, no one can claim that moment beyond what it has predestined to you. Maybe you're really fated to be the miko of this country, because I surely sense… that there's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins. Ponder on what I've said." Then, the Empress left her chamber._

_Maybe you're really fated to be the miko of this country, because I surely sense that there's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins. As she hears those words, Hikarou's heart thumps fast._

* * *

"What… does she mean by that?"

"I can't understand why she said that a while ago. I recall her last words before she left. My hearts beats fast. I don't know why, but it's freaky…"

Min You talks while eating, her cheeks are fully stuffed, "Jus… dun… mind… the… emfres sed… Eat! The… fud's good." Hikarou sweatdropped. "Mind your manners, Min You, even if we're outside the palace." As she is about to take a bite of tofu, she heard loud cries coming from outside.

"HELP! My daughter is dying!! Can anyone help?? PLEASE TAKE ME TO THE PALACE!!"

Hikarou quickly gets the sword wrapped in cloth, and rushed outside, leaving Min You alone at the table. Min You hurriedly finished her food.

"Wei up!!" (Wait up!)

As they go out, they saw a commotion. A small group of men hurriedly carry a small girl in a dying state towards the palace. They were followed by a small group of people wailing.

"HURRY UP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" One of the girl's relatives shouted.

Hikarou's eyes grew with surprise and gets terrified as she saw the girl's tiny feet… slowly turns into stone.

* * *

Guidelines for Edge 4:

**Scrying** - the power by looking at the crystal ball

**Spheromancy** - the power using a crystal ball (Empress Ying uses this kind of magic to show Hikarou on what's happening on the four kingdoms)

**Ki **- life force

**Xiang** - Mandarin for "Light Yellow"

**Ying** - Mandarin for "crystal"

**Sunakake-babaa** - Taiitsukun's nickname according to Tasuki

Explanation abt the title: Hanging by the Thread is an idiom which means someone is in danger, which is explained in the last scene where on one girl is in grave danger and is fighting for her life. Hope that clarifies your thoughts.


	7. Edge 5: Shattered Hopes

**Edge 5: Shattered Hopes**

* * *

The group of people rushed to the direction of the imperial palace with Hikarou following them. Min You suddenly grabs her friend's wrist.

"Hikarou, what are you planning to do?" Hikarou breaks the hold. "We must go back! I want to know what's happening there!"

Hikarou tried to follow the people, but Min You grabbed her wrist again. "Leave them alone! It's not your problem anyway, it's theirs. Besides, what do you want to know about?!"

"_Leave them alone? Who do you think I am? A heartless person who doesn't care about anyone that surrounds her?"_

Hikarou stands still, not breaking the grasp, and looks back. She replies in a very arrogant way.

"What do you want me to do, just stand here and watch? I want to know the mystery behind that! Something fishy is happening here." Breaking the grasp, she runs away from Min You. Hikarou's trusted maid stands still, as she watches Hikarou go towards the palace.

"Hikarou..." Min You said in a sad tone.

The small group finally arrived at the imperial palace. Several subjects, mostly doctors and healers, attended them. Hikarou followed, quickly hiding herself behind a pillar, as she eavesdropped and watched closely.

"Doctor, how is she?" The worrying father asked the imperial palace's doctor.

The doctor checks the girl's pulse. The girl was breathing hard and her feet had turned into stone. He looked shock with panic. He shouted at the other imperial servants. "Call Empress Ying immediately and fast! This girl is going to be a living statue any minute!"

One of the imperial servants quickly nods and promptly leaves. The other healers assisted the imperial doctor.

"How did she get this?" The doctor asked the family, while he gives first aid to the girl's feet. He pours a potion on a certain cloth and puts it on the wound. Others helped him by using their healing magic to cure the girl.

"My daughter went to the forest a while ago. We already warned her but she didn't listen to us. We searched and found her, lying on the ground, breathing heavily and screaming in pain. So we decided to seek the Empress herself." Another scream of pain was heard from the little girl. The poison at last went upward quickly by transforming her human legs into solid rock.

"Kai Lin!" The girl's mother screamed.

However, their magic hasn't affected the girl.

"This is of no use! Our healing magic can't cure it. The poison is too powerful!" One of the healers exclaimed.

Emperor Yang and Empress Ying finally arrived, and with her is her mystical crystal ball.

"Your Grace!" The imperial subjects greeted as she arrived.

"This is no time for courtesy." The Empress heeded quickly to the girl and continued to assist the doctor. "What's the girl's condition?"

One healer checked the girl's pulse, and his eyes went in horror. The girl's chest slowly turns to stone.

"This is bad, Your Grace! The poison had reached the heart!"

Horrified, the Empress commanded the healers. "Healers, use all of your powers! We must not lose this girl." The Empress tried to use her crystal ball to cure the girl, but it failed to slow down the poison's spread. The poison's potency was too strong. She tried a couple of times, but to no avail. The girl suddenly slowly moved her hand and grabbed the Empress' hand.

"Your Grace… it's…not…going to work…" the 10-year-old girl gulped, and finally uttered her dying words.

"I was wandering…. around the forest… to give something for the country's miko. I heard from the palace people, that… she's kind and gentle. So, I decided to meet her personally…" The pain resumed again, as the poison slowly flowed towards her shoulders. She slowly gets something from her dress and showed it to the Empress. It was a hawthorn flower.

After hearing all about it, Hikarou slowly appeared from behind the pillar and watched the girl lying on the Empress' lap. Min You appeared later and stood beside her.

"I found this flower… beside the river. I… find it beautiful… So I pick it up… but a snake suddenly… appeared. It bit me. After that, it left without a trace." The pain again continued to affect the girl as her left hand then turned to stone.

"Speak enough, child. I will do everything to save your life."

The girl shook her head. "I..am… going… to…die…soon. But I am… not afraid. Your Highness… Please tell her that I'm really wanted to see her gentle smile…." Suddenly she sees Hikarou and smiles, weakly. She stretched her right hand holding the flower, as if she was trying to give it to her. Hikarou slowly walked towards the girl and tried to take it. She lets out her gentle smile once more. However…

The girl's right hand finally turned into stone, following her left hand, neck and face. The girl became a solid, living statue. Hikarou was left shocked.

"KAI LIN!!" The grief-stricken mother cried with all her might as her child silently passed away. She cried on her daughter's chest, which has turned to stone.

The Empress bowed her head. "I'm sorry. We did everything, but we haven't saved your child." she apologized.

"No, Your Grace. We don't blame the miko or everyone in the palace." The man spoke calmly. "Those brutes… Seimitsu's allies…" he clenched his fists and raised one of them, "are the ones who should be punished! They have no mercy…" A teardrop fell from his face.

While the mother is crying at her daughter's sudden death, Hikarou is still in the state of shock. She tried to touch the tiny stoned hand of the girl. As she placed her hand on it, she felt an unexplainable feeling. Her heart pounded as fast as the rays of light, as a loud as a beat of a drum. She quickly closed her eyes, as flashes of various images came to her mind.

The scenes went by quickly, just like how a film rolls in a movie house. Fast, but slightly blurred. Images of how the girl tried to get the flower for her, and how she was killed were shown. She was bitten on the foot by the snake. Sadly, it left the injured girl, panting and sweating, alone in the forest, without any trace. (Author's Note: Imagine in this paragraph, Hikarou is sweating and pain is obviously seen to her face)

She can't take the sight of the images, and promptly removed her hand. The rapid thumping of her heart stopped. She opened her eyes quickly and realized she was heavily sweating and panting. She looked at her palm and thought,

"_What is this? Why am I able to see such horrible things?" _

She looked back at the Empress. She saw her face. It didn't show a gentle glow, rather a heartrending gloom. She bowed her head as her husband, the Emperor, tried to comfort her. She saw her clenching her fists, but still remained calm and with authority.

"Your Majesty… Please, excuse me." She turned back, followed by her servants. "Make sure you give these people assistance. I'm going for a walk." She told one of her advisers, which they promptly bowed down on her. The Empress left, followed by her maids.

"_Empress Ying…" _ Hikarou thought as feelings of pity and anguish ruled in her heart at the moment. She watched sadly as the palace subordinates helped the family of the girl carry the statue outside the palace hall.

"_How could be THEY be so cruel? They didn't even consider sparing the life of an innocent child…"_

Then, a voice was heard behind her… it was her trusted maid and friend Min You, standing before her with arms folded, frowning.

"That girl is already the third victim of that killer snake. First are two farmers, then an old lady, and she the last one. Seimitsu's forces are quickly approaching our borders. If this continues on, we'll be just like the other four kingdoms." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Empress Ying is depressed and disappointed. It's now her fourth failure to save a life. She never expected the poison to be too strong to cure. Poor Empress… she'll probably spend her days at the Bronze Temple."

Hikarou just blankly watched the sky as she remembered what the Empress said.

"_Maybe you're really fated to be the miko of this country, because I surely sense… that there's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins…"_

"_There's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins…" _ The phrase was repeated again on her thoughts.

"_There's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins…" _

"Do I… really have a miko blood flowing on my veins?" She mumbled to herself, as she stares at her palm.

"Do…I?"

* * *

Back at Konan Empire, Miaka was sleeping peacefully in her room, where she lies formerly during her priestess' times. She wakes up to see Taka, dozing off. _"Probably, he fell asleep while waiting for me to wake up."_

Still, he holds Miaka's hand firmly on his.

"Taka…?" She uttered. Hearing Miaka's voice very fast, Taka woke up quickly, then smiled and touched one of Miaka's cheeks when he saw her.

"Thank goodness you're awake. I was worried about you. I'm glad you're okay." He seated back, not letting go of his wife's hand.

Miaka touched his hand. "You don't have to be worried about me. I'm always fine." She gave a warm smile to ease Taka from being anxious. He just smiled back.

"Miaka…"

"Taka…"

Then, as they try to kiss…

"After all these years, you guys still haven't change…" an annoyed Kansai accent voice echoed inside the whole room.

"YET YOU STILL HAVE A NERVE TO DO A LUVEY-DUVEY SCENARIO?!" Genrou, well-known as Tasuki of the Suzaku seven bellowed at them.

Taka frustratingly replied back. "SINCE WHEN ARE YOU WATCHING THE 'LOVEY-DOVEY SCENARIO' YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!"

He proudly pointd one of his eyes, "In perfect timing, señor. I just love keeping ya pissed off… obake-chan!" He taunted, sticking out his tongue. Taka can't control his anger anymore and quickly fought Tasuki. Of course, the mountain critters never run in a fight, so he fought back too.

Miaka was shocked at the sudden change of the events. She blinked her eyes a few times, not minding the noise created by the two brawling men.

"_Taka… and I… came back to the book?"_

Her mind stopped floating in wonder, when suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and seated beside her.

"They somehow aged, but they're still the same. Acting like kids… what a shame, no da."

"_This voice… it couldn't be…"_

Miaka looked back. As she turned her head, she saw the stranger took off his mask. The scar on his face is still there.

"Long time no see, Miaka. It has been years since we last see each other, no da." The stranger shows off his smile with a wink.

"Chi…chiri?" Miaka uttered.

* * *

The sun has set, and people in the palace went to their quarters as the chimes announced it is halfway past midnight. Still, Hikarou is outside and seated above the palace railings. Min You reminded her to go to sleep right away, but she disobeyed.

She can't sleep due to the events that happened a while ago. She looked at her hand while pondering what's on her mind, closed her eyes and sighed.

_You are the maiden destined to fulfill that task._

_Maybe you're really fated to be the miko of this country, because I surely sense that there's a blood of a miko flowing in your veins_

_You can change your destiny, because it is matter of a choice, which is not a thing to be waited for, for it, is a thing to be achieved… but fate, when it is marked, no one can claim that moment beyond what it has predestined to you. _

Hikarou raises her head again, but it knocked on pillar behind her. One of the guards came to see the commotion but she manages by giving a signal that she's alright. The guards sighed in relief and reminded her to go to sleep already because it's late. When they left, Hikarou leaned back at the pillar.

"Geez, I should be more careful with my actions. I've quite become a drama queen, I mean a drama priestess already. Sheesh." She touched her forehead with frustration and looked again in her palm, deeply. She remembered the visions she encountered that afternoon.

"Somehow, it's kind of weird. Since I came here, I'm experiencing like a powers of a mutant. Could I really be… their so-called miko? Their 'golden myna'?"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps on the palace grounds. She quickly hid behind the pillar and sneaked a quick look. She saw a familiar figure carrying a torch as it walks away from the palace, going north. She turned back and thought,

"_Empress Ying? Why did she go out from her quarters? Why she's still up on this hour? Most of all, where is she going?"_

Suddenly she recalled on what Min You said earlier.

_She'll probably spend her days at the Bronze Temple._

She quickly ran to her quarters to get her coat to protect her from the winds' cold breeze, and a piece of wood to serve as a torch. She went back and saw that the Empress hasn't lost to her sight.

"_I have to follow her on where is she going. And, I must to do it secret and clean."_

She leaped from the palace railings and secretly followed the Empress. She treaded softly and hid behind the tree trunks so that she will not notice someone is following her.

Minutes later, as Hikarou hid on the last tree trunk and peeped, she lost sight of the Empress. She blew off the strand of her hair in front of her face with her hands on her waist. "Even though she's aged, she's quick as a fox."

She looked at the Bronze Temple of the palace with amazement. It is similar to the Chinese pagodas back in their world, but this building is built literally in solid bronze, with railings made of marble, surrounded by copper statues of merlions.

"I'm beginning to say that this empire isn't also mysterious, but VERY RICH, as well."

She climbed up to the stairs and saw the temple doors open. She went inside and let her wooden torch lit up by one of the hanging lamps there. She got more astounded as she saw the life size statue of a nine tailed fox, made of gold, surrounded by carved, polished stones and silk yellow curtains, on the sides. Her mouth just gaped open.

"This must be the one I'm going to awake if I became their miko." She paused for a while, looked around and said, "Everything inside here IS A WORTH OF FORTUNE!" She grinned and sighed. "Hikarou, this is no time for money-making business. Now… where did she go?" She looked around the whole temple but can't find the Empress. She put one of her hands on her waist, while holding the torch on the other.

"This is harder than I thought." She panted. "I should take a seat for a while. God, I'm worn out following her all night. She's really a fox… just like the goddess they worshipped." She took a seat on one of the carved stones. Out of the blue, it lowered a bit. Before she could begin a scandalous reaction, one of the floor squares made of marble, opened.

"A secret passage?!" She exclaimed. She hurriedly crawled on the floor going to the direction of the passage and waved her hand on it, as if she can't believe on what she's seeing.

"It's really a secret passage, just like what I've seen on adventure stories on TV." She widened her eyes in amazement, then paused for a while. "I think I'm acting stupid. Better find out the mystery behind this." She stood up and went down.

As she went further, she discovered a tunnel and, thanks to her torch, she can easily know where she's headed.

"It's pretty dark here. Good thing I brought a torch with me. I wonder where I'm heading …" As she continued onward, she heard someone humming a lullaby. She quickly followed the direction of the sound and saw someone familiar. She hid again behind the pillar and peeped.

A woman, dressed in her imperial sleeping robes, is seated next to a reclined, human female stone. She caressed its hard, rough cheeks and the woman's eyes seem full of shattered hope and despair.

"What is the Empress doing down here? And what is her relation to that life size statue?" She mumbled to herself. Unknown to her, the flames quickly charred her torch and it got nearly on her fingers. Hikarou made a very speedy reflex.

"Kyaa!" She threw away the burning torch and used her coat to stop the flame from spreading. (Author's Note: Just imagine Hikarou acting like a hysterical weirdo using her coat to cease the spreading of the fire). Empress Ying suddenly became alarmed and suddenly saw Hikarou. She used her magic abruptly while holding her crystal ball.

"_**Sha!**_", she shouted, and a ball of sand appeared on her palm and went to the direction of the burning torch, then, "_**Huo... Bing Shi**_!". The flame disappeared without a trace. Hikarou stood still with amazement at the Empress' power. The Empress lowered her hand.

"What are you doing here, Lady Rou?" She asked Hikarou, She then paused and gave a stern look. "You didn't follow me here, did you?"

Hikarou didn't answer. She just gulped and stared at the Empress. Moments later, she nodded and bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I followed you without any permission, Your Grace. My curiosity instincts brought me here, I tried but I can't control it. If you want me to be punished, I would humbly accept it." She bowed down again, this time she had touched the ground.

Empress Ying sighed, arms crossed, and touched her temple with one of her fingers. "Stop blaming yourself. Don't overreact. Come, rise." She helped her to stand up. "In fact I should admire your keenness and your ability to follow me."

Her facial expression began to fill with wonder.

"I move as swiftly as a fox and no one has ever seen me going here except my husband, but I'm surprised that a mere mortal like you trailed me here. You have a very keen observation, Lady Hikarou. I really have a high regard for that." The Empress complimented.

Hikarou's head slightly bowed down. "Thank you, your Grace. May I ask…" She raised it again, "What is the significance of that over there to you?" she asked, pointing to the reclined human statue. The Empress walks towards to the direction of the statue with a glum expression. Rou tagged along. Empress Ying stood in front of the statue while Hikarou touched its hand. Various visions came in her mind. The faces are blurred, so she can't see it clearly.

_She sees a girl praying in front of a statue of a nine-tailed fox, when a snake coming from nowhere crawled on the floor. The girl saw it and tried to protect herself, but it was too late. She got bitten by the snake, and then came Empress Ying as she opened the palace shrine doors. There, she saw the girl, lying on the floor. The snake was there and unexpectedly turned into a human being. She just stared at the Empress, smirked and disappears in a flash. The Empress stood in horror as she saw her turned into a living statue, just like what happened to the village girl this afternoon. She ran to her, not sure of what to do. Tears flowed from her cheeks, touching the girl's soft, rosy cheeks, now turned into a hard, solid rock…. _

"_Yue Lan!!" The Empress cried in grief._

Hikarou took off her hand immediately from the icon's stoned hand. She looked beside her and saw the Empress, with tears flowing in her eyes. She tried to stop her tears from flowing, but it still flowed. A long silence occurred, until Hikarou broke it.

"Is this icon… your daughter, Empress?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." She sighed. "We placed her underneath the shrine, where it serves as a catacomb for deceased monarchs. She did suffer the same fate as the other victim. She was… the first to be victimized by this plague. But still, she's not yet dead. Her flesh has only turned to stone, but her spirit is still in her body. I'm hoping that if we defeat Seimitsu, everything would be back to normal. After that incident, everyone prayed hard that our fated priestess will come to save us from the brink of destruction. And…" She touched her daughter's cheek.

"I vowed to her that I'll do my best to protect the people of this country from Seimitsu, until the priestess come. Yet, I failed…. I failed to protect the innocent and find the golden priestess…" Tears flowed in her cheeks again as she closed her eyes.

"Your Majesty…" Then Hikarou saw something. A snake was crawling again on the floor, the same thing she saw on her vision. She picked a stone and threw it at the direction of the snake. But it evaded.

"Show your true form! You monster!" She bravely shouted.

"Lady…"

The snake suddenly turned into a woman. "Nice throw, young woman." She daubed her shoulder. "But I came here to assassinate the Royal Empress." Then, small snakes crawled up on her arms, as she hissed.

"How did you get here?! The shrine is surrounded with a barrier!"

"I may inform you, Your Highness that snakes are good dwellers." She kissed one of her pet snakes. "I bet you're emotionally down on what I have done to your daughter and to the other victims." She evilly smirked.

"You beast…" The Empress glared and tried to draw her sword, but Hikarou stopped her.

"So it is really you who did it, just as I suspected." Hikarou bowed down her head while the Empress filled with wonder on her words. She remembers Rou's actions when she touched the hand of the village girl and her daughter.

_Can this girl possess psychometric powers?_

"I am not talking to you, woman. I have traveled and suffered long enough to get here to fulfill my mission and you're just here to interrupt me? Step aside, amateur heroine! I'm going to kill her RIGHT NOW!" The snake charmer readied her fighting pose.

"Do you think I would allow you?" Hikarou suddenly smirked. "Your hunger for blood is unbelievable. You can't even spare a life of an innocent child, and now, you want to kill a broken-hearted woman who longs that someday she'll see her daughter return back to her normal state….?"

With her head bowed down, she draws a sword from a nearby displayed statue. She walked slowly towards the enemy. Her Highness tried to stop her, but she's several steps away from her.

"The heart is the only thing that, when it breaks, is still working. Like hope, when everything is shattered, people still believe in chances, and eager it will be granted because they believe… that a miracle could happen."

She slowly took off the sword from its scabbard.

"I will not let you kill the imperial mother of this country nor let you harm the resting people in here and the innocent. I am no ordinary girl you're talking about…. show some respect…"

She suddenly raised her head and posed like a graceful, yet brave swordswoman.

"TO THIS COUNTRY'S PRIESTESS… FOR I AM THE FABLED HOUSEKI NO MIKO!"

"Hikarou…" Empress Ying mumbled.

"Very well, then…" Both of them posed in their own fighting positions as the situation became intense.

Two women. Two different fighting principles. One goal. Who will win in this intense battle?

* * *

Guidelines:

**Scabbard **– cover to a sword

**Lithomancy** – art of divination to stones (Hikarou discovers her own power that she can see the past happenings of living statues)

**Yokatta **– 'Thank God' in Japanese

**Obake-chan** – nickname that Tasuki gave to Taka while he was Tamahome.

**Sha **– Chinese word for "sand"

**Huo **– Chinese word for "flame"

**Bing Shi** – Chinese phrase for "disappear"

**Merlions** – animals that are half-lions and half mermaids. They are considered as Singapore's national landmarks.


	8. Edge 6: Light and Darkness

**Edge 6: A Linking Emergence: Light and Darkness**

* * *

The snake-woman hissed. "I'm going to fight you, fairly..." She walks a few steps and stretched her right arm. "Whether I win or I lose, I must bring you to your respectful catacombs." Her pet cobra slowly crawled until it reaches its tail on her hand, and becomes a snake halberd. She holds it tightly.

Empress Ying turned to Hikarou, "Don't be foolish, Lady Hikarou! You're just only a mere mortal. You'll be killed if you continue to behave like that! Leave this to me!" The empress stood up and all of the sudden, Hikarou stops her by blocking the empress with her stretched left arm.

"Even though I'm a mortal, I'm ready to sacrifice my life for the people of this land… I owe you and the others."

"But… Lady Hikarou…" The fired-up priestess looked back seriously at her, with a facial expression, "don't-say-it".

She winked back at the empress. "Your Highness, I'm sorry if I'm going to be rude this time. I tend to be mischievous… sometimes. Don't worry, I'm not afraid to get bruised or to die. I'm always entwined with danger." She points the enemy "I wouldn't let this hideous-looking reptile to get what she wants. Just back me up, your Grace." and she faces the enemy bravely.

"Who're you calling hideous? Didn't your mother teach you manners and good conduct? Mortals are really dirtier than us!" The snake-woman got pissed.

"Look at the mirror, you bitch! Yeah, my mom taught me manners but I'm not looking up on obnoxious creatures like you. So, beware of my wrath you FUCKING MUTANT REPTILE!" Hikarou charged first and the enemy blocked the attack. Both of them are now on an intense battle, and the empress had nothing to do but to watch.

"Be careful…" The empress silently prayed. But during the intense, sword clashing combat, one danger is coming on the list… and that is behind the empress… as another cobra silently crawls towards her.

* * *

Min You sighs as she turn off the lanterns around the palace. "Damn… I'm an artisan-in-the-making, not an ordinary palace maid… Argh…" She frustratingly says as she turns off the last lantern.

"If Hikarou knew this, I'm sure she's gonna teach that woman MANNERS." She sighed again as she walks through out the palace hallway and passes by at Hikarou's chamber.

"Maybe she's already asleep. Better finish these or else, that stingy old hag will pop out any minute." She thought and heard footsteps. She quietly panicked, with poise and pretends to turn off the remaining lighted lanterns. "Madam Kou, I'm almost finished!!" She pretends to wipe off her sweat and puts her hands on her waist. "Ready to doze..." She turns around and suddenly sees Emperor Yang, still on his imperial robes. Her eyes widen with shock. She quickly bows down.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty… I thought you're Madam Kou. I deserve punishment." She nervously apologizes as she repeatedly bows down. The emperor chuckled. "Child, it's alright. You did nothing wrong." The confused maid stops and sighs with relief by fanning herself with her hand while pouting.

"Majesty, may I ask why are you wandering around?"

"I'm looking for the empress. She has been away from the chamber for quite a while. Have you seen her walking around here?"

The young maid shakes her head. "No. I haven't seen her, unlike to our young lady here." She points Hikarou's chamber and quietly opens the chamber. Unfortunately, she found out that the miko isn't there and approaches Emperor Yang.

"She's not inside." Suddenly, she sees the Nu Kwa's sword lying on the floor. She slowly picks it up. "How careless of her to let her put this thing here! This is an important treasure of our country! Oh… that girl's going to get some of my words of wisdom!" She said annoyingly. "Majesty, do you think she accompanied the empress on her nightly routine walk?"

"I don't know..." All of a sudden, he feels an odd presence.

"Min You, did you feel that?"

The maid nodded and concentrates to give emphasis on the presence. "It's coming from the Main Temple. I felt that barrier has been destroyed." Emperor Yang's eyes widen.

"It couldn't be… Min You, we must go to there, NOW!" Min You looked back and firmly nodded.

* * *

Miaka, wearing her miko clothes, watches the awed night sky of Konan. She has been left puzzled on how she and Taka are strangely transported back, though they didn't use the Universe of the Four Gods as a medium.

"_What's the purpose of having us back here? This is really odd…"_ She thought of this on her mind while thinking. A voice was then heard that disturbed her from her deep thinking.

"Miaka, is there something bothering you? I've been observing you for hours no da. You look so serious. It doesn't seem like you." She turned around and saw Chichiri. "How long have you been there?" She asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who knows." The monk replied and looked at the sky with his hands behind him. Miaka sweatdropped and sighed. "Where's Taka and Tasuki?"

"Tasuki accompanied him to the imperial throne room. Houki-sama and His Highness wanted to talk to him. They haven't had a conversation for quite a time. Also, they'll discuss the mysterious disasters happening in Konan, no da."

"I see. I've noticed the sudden changes. Konan isn't like this when I was the priestess, Chichiri. I want to save this nation again; even if my role has finished for a very long time."

Silence surrounded them. Chichiri took off his mask and looked at Miaka. Before, he knew her to be a naïve, immature teenager during her miko days. Now, she has changed a lot and has become a courageous and dignified woman. Yet, her caring side still remains.

"You're still the same even after everything has changed. You still care for everyone back here even after the time has passed by so fast." The monk asked Miaka to accompany him walking onto the hallway. She listens attentively while Chichiri is talking.

"Houki-sama became the Queen Mother when the emperor got married. He's overjoyed that he has now a prince and a princess few years later. Mitsukake and Shoka have become the famous doctors of the country. Tasuki left the bandit business for a while and accompanies me traveling. Chiriko now holds one of the top officials here in the palace. Lastly, as for Nuriko and Hotohori no da…" he paused for a while and then resumed. "They have been good friends."

"Good friends? Taka told me that Nuriko got reincarnated as a girl. Why they didn't end up together just like Mitsukake and Shoka?"

"Well…" he scratched his temple. "Their other personality sides, Eian and Reishun have feelings for each other… " He sighs desperately. "It's so complicated no da. I can't understand them." Miaka giggled for her reply.

Chichiri then got his serious look again. "But even so, we're not happy ever since these mysterious disasters appeared; the essence of bliss is already gone. What I'm afraid of most is that, even my magic won't be a match to them. I don't know where we could get help from now..." The monk sighed in despair while Miaka is looking at him, sincerely. Then, she looked up to the sky and spoke,

"One person told me that we should keep this passion of hope always burning in our hearts through the darkest and happiest times, and not igniting the flame only when it is needed." She looked at him again.

"There are many ways, Chichiri. You could say that we're not as strong as the other countries, but we know several ways to survive, that's our true power and that's why, up till now, Konan is still standing tall."

Chichiri shows his amazement, at the same time, admiration on what Miaka has said. Little he knows… Tasuki is staring at him for a while. "This is the first time I've seen your eyes widen like that. Honestly, it doesn't suit you." He told him with pouting lips. The monk annoyingly pushed him away and rapidly exclaimed "Cut it out!" A loud chuckle was heard behind Miaka. She turned back. It was Taka, dressed in ancient robes. (A/N Hint: Eikouden, anyone?)

"Taka, you're back. Why didn't you tell me you had a conversation with Houki-sama?"

"Well, you were sleeping peacefully in our room, so I didn't wake you up. I didn't know you're fond of sleeping too, just like Hikarou, besides being a glutton." Before Miaka reacted on Taka's joke, Tasuki entered the scene.

"Hikarou? Who's Hikarou? Taka, don't tell me you have a mistress?! Oh geez, I thought you've changed. First your wife, and then her best friend..." The bandit looked at the dumbfounded miko.

"Forgive me Miaka, if I forgot her name." He quickly looked back at Taka. "Then all of our enemy women, then Mayo, and who's this new girl, Hikarou…? My, I didn't know your sex appeal is that strong, even when you're aged, and you are still good looking." He immediately got whacked on the head. His face got buried on the ground.

"Oh dear…" Chichiri exclaimed.

"She's my youngest daughter for your information, whacko."

"Taka, I think you hit him too hard." Miaka told him. Tasuki barely stands up.

"I thought you two only have one child?" Chichiri asked.

"We followed it with a daughter four years after. Though those siblings give me a headache sometimes, I still manage to keep my good looks… No wonder, my students are still fond of me." Taka proudly says.

"Not until Hikarou would go and threaten them to keep away from you, 'coz you're committed to me. You know her; she blows up like a volcano and attacks if someone tries to flirt with her dad." Miaka said while Tasuki gulped.

"Man, by the way you describe her she's really scary."

"Well, she can be, if she doesn't think it is right. But when you got to know her, she's a really sweet girl. Besides, she whacks more painfully than me." Taka sarcastically told Tasuki. The bandit replied with a weak laugh. Miaka silently smiled as she watches them and thought.

"_I wish I could see you all laugh like that always, also the others' smile also, to ease the loneliness I feel for a while. I still hope I could see my children as soon as possible, but the only thing I could only do is wait… Hikarou… Hikari… I'm sorry if mom suddenly disappeared back there. I know you'll be worried if you didn't see us around in the house… Please be patient. We'll be back soon…"_

But behind the trees at the gardens of the palace, lies a hidden danger. A shadow stands behind the tree's trunk as it watches the group. Its red serpent-eyes glimmer as it stares at Miaka…

"Let's see if your flame of hope can save you, Priestess of Suzaku, once I lock you up in the darkness… forever."

* * *

The cobra is now near Empress Ying. She is carefully watching the extreme fight of the two, not caring of her own safety. In the battle, Hikarou is blocking all the attack movements of the enemy. The snake-woman leaped backwards, panting while holding her halberd

"Not bad… Looks like I've underestimated you."

"I told you, I'm not your ordinary miko! Take this!!" She runs and jumps high as she is ready to swish her sword. Her enemy smirked at her stance. She jumped much higher than Hikarou. When she got near onto Rou's ear, she whispered,

"Just a friendly reminder, I can attack two weak birds simultaneously." The priestess doubted on what she'd said. She turned her head quickly. From the distance, she saw a cobra coming forth Empress Ying. She tried to warn her, but the enemy knocked her down by aiming the halberd's staff on her shoulder. With its harsh blow, Hikarou extremely crashed on the ground. Dust covers up the air and stones rolled over on its result. Her enemy landed safely with poise. She stands up proudly and looks at the defeated miko, suffering now grave pain.

"Hikarou!" As Empress Ying shrieked, the cobra showed up its fangs. The helpless miko tries to stand up. She saw the creature make its attack, she yelled.

"Your Grace, watch out!!"

Empress Ying looked back and saw the cobra. The creature attacks her, directly to her heart. With its instant thinking, she used her right hand for defense. She bears the pain, grabs the snake's neck and throws it away. As it floats, she immediately uses her left hand. A bright beam surrounds her palm and blasted it on the direction of the reptile. The snake disappeared without a trace. She fell on her knees and realized her right hand is severely bleeding. Hikarou, despite on the grave pain she's feeling rushed on the injured Empress. Empress Ying touched the young girl's fair hands.

"I'm alright. Thanks for the warning. I owe you one." The pain strikes back but Empress Ying bears it. Hikarou quickly tears off a cloth from her white skirt and ties it around the Empress' wound. "This should stop the bleeding…" she said as she finishes making the last knot. A clap sound echoed in the whole catacomb.

"I'm impressed. Even when you're aged; you still manage to read my attacks."

"As far as I know, you always don't fight fairly, Xue Fu. Even I'm old, my memory doesn't seem to fail me."

"You know her?" Hikarou asked the Empress.

"She is Xue Fu of the Du Sect. She's one of the Eight Dark Immortals. She's bestowed to control anything that has to do with poison and venom. She's a deadly enemy, Hikarou, you're no match for her. Let me handle this." Empress Ying stands up, not minding her wounded hand.

"But you're hurt, your Grace…You…" The Empress lost her patience and her temper blows off as she looks at Hikarou.

"SILENCE! HOW CAN YOU BE A PRIESTESS IF YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU CAN'T? EVEN YOU ARE INJURED; YOU MUST ALWAYS THINK OF OTHERS INSTEAD OF YOURSELF! THAT'S THE ESSENCE OF BEING A MIKO! KEEP THAT IN MIND." Empress Ying sighed and touched her wounded hand. "This is nothing compared to the pain I felt when I lost my daughter." She looks away at her and walks forward. She angrily shouted. Punishment

"I devoted my life protecting this shrine and you have the nerve to barge in without my permission… You'll pay for this!" Suddenly her right hand feels again the great pain and gets numb. "What the?"

Fu just raised a brow and sarcastically chuckled. "Oh, I'm scared… I forgot to tell you that poison makes the affected veins go numb. I'm deeply saddened that you can't use your right hand now. As far as I know, your left isn't as strong as your right. Besides…" she begins to raise her hand… "Do you think I'll be threatened with that speech?..." and then she chants a spell.

**"_Poisonous predator underneath... let your fatal prowess shall now be unleashed!"_**

The ground suddenly shaken, creating an enormous crack and immediately comes out a gigantic centipede about the size of an anaconda. It hissed in front of them, showing its scary prowess.

"Wha… what the hell is that?" Hikarou terrifyingly (in a comical way) points the hideous monster. The pain that she feels has been entirely erased.

Fu stands beside the centipede. "Oh, this thing is my long-time friend, Wu-gong. Wu-gong, I entrust this job to you… You know what to do right?" She points Empress Ying and Hikarou. The hideous, large centipede swiftly crawls going to the said direction. Empress Ying pushes Hikarou away from her, and stumbles a feet away from her.

"I will risk my life protecting this temple, and the bodies lying here! I can't let you kill the priestess! You have to cross over me first!" She faces the centipede which is now inches away, readies herself in battle. Hikarou stands up and turns back, seeing the Empress is now face to face with the centipede.

"EMPRESS YING!!" She cried. The Empress closes her eyes as she hears Hikarou's wail and prepares for her doom…

"_I'm delighted that I've met you, Hikarou. You're just like my daughter. Please awaken Nu Kwa… as soon as possible. I'm terribly sorry if I can't guide you all the while…" _

Unexpectedly, an animal's shriek was heard. Empress Ying opened her eyes and sees the centipede, howling in pain. A spear has been struck at its head, resulting to lose its focus. Suddenly, someone swiftly carries her and landed few meters away from the centipede's spot.

"I couldn't imagine I would throw as far as that after several years of doing nothing on the throne." The aged, but gallant man panted. He puts his hands on his waist and looks at his empress.

"Majesty…" She mumbled and embraced the emperor tightly. He embraced back.

"If I didn't sense that the barrier is broken, you might be eaten alive. Are you alright?" Emperor Yang sees the empress' right hand, badly injured. Empress Ying quickly hides it behind. "Fear not, it's just only a scratch." She sees Min You beside her, examining the wound as she eyes bulges out in a very comical way.

"Oh dear, you've been wounded severely, Highness! How could say this is bad? Look! There's blood all over the cloth!"

Emperor Yang gives off an angered look and faces off the centipede. Fu appears, with a disgusted face but she remains her sarcastic manner.

"So there are two uninvited pests who came in to my victory party, eh?" Then, she sees Hikarou, unarmed and helpless. She smirked. "But before I give you guys a welcoming bash… Wu-gong… please give her a helping hand, would ya?" Hikarou, not minding the pain, tries to stand up and bravely faces the gigantic enemy.

Emperor Yang gets a disturbed feeling. "This is not good. The priestess now is in serious danger!" He prepares to save her until…

"You got the limelight a while ago, Majesty. This time, it's mine!" Min You said as she rubs her hands and claps once. She gets Nu Kwa's sword, breaths heavily and runs. When she reaches a foot away from Ah Rou, she yelled.

"Hey, sleepy head! CATCH!!" She threw the mythical sword onto Rou's direction. She luckily catches it proudly with her hand. She gently strokes the sword as its jewels glowed.

"THANKS A LOT!" She replied. Fu watches in despair. "How… how did she manage to get that thing off?" Hikarou draws the sword off from its scabbard. She admired the sword's luster flashing on her. She thought while the centipede starts crawling,

"If there's a spirit living on this sword, please believe me. Help me protect the people in this land. Bestow me supreme power to defeat my adversaries."

She abruptly kneels and strikes the sword, burying it deeply on the ground. She keeps her position, kneeling with her head down. The sword releases a bright, yellow light, but it slowly disappears. It then creates a long, thin crack, from the sword's position to the end of the centipede's tail. Fu erased her anxiousness and shouted from afar.

"Enough with the magic show, Priestess! I'll send you off to hell! Wu-gong… EAT HER ALIVE!!" The centipede doubled its speed and nearly reaches Hikarou. "We must help her Majesty! She's gonna be eaten alive!" Min You screamed in horror. As the two tries to prepare to help her, Empress Ying stopped them by blocking her arm.

"Don't interfere. She's determined to finish this show all by herself. Look…" All of the sudden, they hear her chanting…

"_**I summon thee, spirits underneath. Come forth and obey thy decree. Send this beast…**"_ she quickly raises her head. This time, her eyes have turned from calm purple to fierce gold, glaring at the centipede.

"**_TO ITS INFERNAL DAMNMATION!_**"

She twists the sword a bit and the crack it created started to open wide. Vicious yellow earth spirits came out and starts pull the monster back beneath. All of the people can't believe on what they have witnessed the true power of the mythical sword of Nu Kwa, which is now owned by the renowned Houseiki no Miko, Hikarou. Fu rushes to save her pet using her powers but it were of no avail. The monster wails in pain as it was slowly being eaten by the earth.

"WU GONG!!" she stretches her hand but her pet centipede has been successfully eaten by the earth spirits. The crack slowly closes. As the ends enjoined together, the crack disappears without a trace as Hikarou draw out the sword from the ground. She sees the defeated Fu, lying on the ground and crying…

"My precious pet…" She closes her eyes and stops weeping. She stands up and looks angrily at her. She gets her halberd and throws it directly on Hikarou. While it was quickly approaching her in the air, it changes to a cruel snake. "WATCH OUT!" Emperor Yang shouted. Hikarou stands there still, not minding the warning and keeps her seriousness. As the snake draws near and ready to bite her, she quickly slices the snake into half, showing no mercy at all. Blood smeared out on the ground. She got also smeared but she didn't get disgusted. She carefully wipes off the blood on her face with her hand. Fu went terrified as Hikarou returns the sword to its scabbard.

"Your pet centipede deserves that for defiling a sacred shrine. But as for you…" She picked up a small, sharp stone. She played it for seconds by tossing and catching it. After the final catch, she threw it directly and forcefully on Fu's face, creating a large scar on her left cheek. The snake woman didn't block it because she was out of focus. She screams in pain as the wound started to bleed.

"That's the payment for hurting Empress Ying and of course, at your service, so you won't forget me. I wouldn't waste my power for such a loser like you. Return to your master and tell him I'm ready to face his forces. Is that clear… Fu? Now, BEGONE FROM THIS TEMPLE AT ONCE IF YOUR LIFE SEEMS PRECIOUS TO YOU!" Hikarou mocks the defeated adversary. She stands up; glaring at Hikarou. She uses her cape to disappear without a trace. Her voice echoed in the whole catacomb…

"I'LL REMEMBER THIS DAY YOU DESTROYED MY FACE, PRIESTESS. BUT THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, I'M SURE I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!"

Hikarou blinked once and her eyes returned to normal state. She sighed and her purple-colored eyes searched for Min You and the imperial couple. Silence ruled the whole catacomb and realizes nobody is in there. She comically gulped and cried.

"Okay guys, I know you're scared on what I've acted a while ago, but please, DON'T EVEN LEAVE ME ALL ALONE IN HERE! I'M NOW HARMLESS!"

While Hikarou is worrying where they went, the three are hiding behind a huge rock, frightened that Ah Rou remains under the spell of the sword. Emperor Yang takes a peek.

"Do you think we should go out and see her?"

"Not me! I won't go there, your Majesty. I know having her as the priestess is good of our country, but seeing her pissed off like that will give me shakes for weeks! She's really scary…" Min You terrifyingly replied, in a funny way.

Empress Ying just smiled.

* * *

Miaka is sleeping peacefully, not until she hears a familiar voice… that she hasn't heard for many years.

"My miko… come forth to the shrine… I need to speak with you." The voice faded and silence ruled inside the whole room. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks, signifying that she's already awake. She places her hand on top of her forehead, stares at the ceiling and sighs. Suddenly, a man's hand landed on her stomach. She slightly gets shocked, but gets relieved when she looks at the other side of the bed. Taka is quietly dozing off. She returns back staring at the ceiling and thought,

"Did I really hear Suzaku's voice or just only my imagination? But, I really did hear his voice." She slowly puts away Taka's hand and rises up from bed, without making any nose. She gets a coat and wears it. She takes a glimpse of her sleeping husband… not knowing that it would be her last glimpse of him.

"Sorry if I had to leave you alone for a while, darling. Hope you would understand. I'll be back soon at your side and be able to greet you morning by sunrise."

Miaka walks at the palace hallway, carrying a lighted lantern while heading to the Suzaku shrine, to guide her from tracking the pitch black path. _"I wonder why did he call me in the middle of the night…?"_ She looks up in the sky and sweatdropped. "Oops… It's almost dawn"

She finally arrives at the shrine and opens the shrine door gradually. She entered and the lights incense. She starts praying as she kneels before the golden statue of Suzaku.

"My miko, it has been a while since you hath summon me. I call you here to help me save our country." The voice came from the Suzaku statue.

"I would do anything, Suzaku. I would search the seven celestial warriors and have you summoned again."

"That wouldn't be necessary." Miaka's expression went puzzled as the voice continued. "I haven't been summoned for a long time and my power hasn't been used. I shall bestow you my power, so that you could help this ailing country."

The Suzaku no Miko's becomes delighted. "Thank you so much, Suzaku… what shall I do then?"

"Look closely into the red jeweled eyes of my statue. It would serve a bridge to transport my power to you." Miaka suddenly doubted on Suzaku's intentions but she never minded her hunches. She follows the orders of the god she had been serving since she entered to this mythical world. Unknown to her, a human-shadowed figure with bloody, crimson eyes is watching her behind the pillars. As she goes nearer at the golden phoenix statue, and tries to stare at the ruby eyes, the red eyes glowed to its brightest, and covered the whole shrine with its dazzling, pale… red light.

* * *

The sunrise rays had reached in and peeked in on Hikarou's chamber. The rays gently touch her sleepy yet angelic face, which wakes her from her slumber. She rises from her bed, gives herself a good arm stretch and lies down again. She closes her eyes and recalls what happened last night.

_All of them are now outside the main temple. Min You is helping Emperor Yang to build a stronger barrier to protect the shrine from unknown foes. Meanwhile, Hikarou and Empress Ying are seated beside each other on the rocks while watching the two._

"_You displayed great courage back there, Lady Rou. Thank you for protecting the imperial shrine and all of us." _

_Hikarou embarrassingly replied as she scratches her nape. "That's nothing, your Grace. It's my duty to protect this since I am this shrine's main priestess." She looks up at the sky. _

"_I owe everyone in here a lot. Though I'm a stranger coming from a different world, you still welcomed me with your warm hospitality and showed me that I'm a part of this country. Through that, all of you and this country have been close to my heart." She sighed and looks at the shrine from afar. _

"_I decided to become the miko not because I'm the last resort or ride on to the prophecies… but because I wanted to repay for the kindness they've done to me as I temporarily stay here. I want to protect the people who cared for me in this nation at the time when I first arrived here, which I've been down, physically, mentally and emotionally." Hikarou takes a glimpse on her empress' wounded hand and shows a worried expression. Empress Ying smiled back. _

"_Min You has already applied the antidote. The numbness would soon disappear in less than an hour." Then, she searches something on her sleeves. She finally finds it and shows it to her, a double folded scroll. She takes Rou's hand and hands it to her. Hikarou quickly gives a 'what's this-look'. _

"_This is the 'xiang jing'. It is the same as the four books of the Universe of the Four Gods that Taiitsukun gave to the first emperors of Konan, Kutou, Sailo and Hokkan empires. But this scroll has been favored by Nu Kwa most, due that it contains the mysterious whereabouts on the gem fragments that had been scattered a long time ago, in the eight corners of the four kingdoms. Before the Heaven Kingdom had been destroyed, she decoded the hint for the first gem warrior… and she showed it me." _

"_Which means… that…" Hikarou continued._

_Empress Ying nodded. "It is really you, Hikarou, no doubt." She touched the miko's hand, together with the scroll, "The gem warrior priestess. By the time when I first saw you, I know you're the fabled one. You possess the quality of being __**good**__, the ability of being __**brilliant**__ and lastly, you are found beside a __**stone shrine**_

She annoyingly sighs. "Good? Brilliant? Stone shrine…? What the heck does she mean by that? Argh! She's driving my nuts!" Out of the blues, a pillow whacks her face. She frustratingly takes it off and bellows,

"Now, who the hell disturbs me at this early in the morning?" She looks back and sees an expressionless Min You, staring at her, with arms folded. She combs her hair by stroking her hands on it and behaves in a lady-like manner.

"Well, a pleasant morning to you, Min You." She greeted but she gets an instant reply as her maid throws a top, skirt, undergarments, and a sash at her face. She makes faces and sternly looks at her naughty maid.

"When I entered your room, I saw you talking to yourself. I've realized throwing things directly at the face is a great remedy to bring back a person to reality. Hope your mind is now settled on earth, Lady Hikarou." She mischievously grinned.

She sighs desperately. "My mind is already in place. What's with these?" She asked as her holds the clothes.

"Just get dressed already. You're the only one who's been sleeping. You don't want to eat your breakfast cold, ne?." As Min You opens the door, Hikarou said,

"Thanks for yesterday. If it wouldn't have been for you, I would have been that insect's main course." Min You smiled back and replied,

"The pleasure's mine. Starting from this day forward, I'm gonna be your trusty sidekick." She winked and left, without closing the door. The rays of the suns slowly enter her room.

* * *

Taka slowly opens his eyes as the sunrise rays hits his face. He suddenly feels that no one is lying beside him, realizing Miaka isn't there. His heart starts to beat fast. Before he goes into panic, someone bustled into the room. An orange-red headed guy with a worried face.

"TAKA! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MIAKA AT THE SHRINE!"

They hurriedly went to the shrine. Taka doesn't mind that he still wearing his night shirts and pants. He now cares about his wife's condition at this critical moment. As they arrived, they see Emperor Reiteizei, Youtaikou, Chichiri and Moomin (Miaka's lady-in-waiting during her miko days) gathered together in front of Suzaku's altar, still the lighted incense is still burning. As they moved back to give way to the two, they find out Miaka, lying unconscious on the ground. He rushes on her and picks her up. Taka tries to wake her by gently tapping her soft cheeks.

"Miaka…. Miaka… can you hear me? Wake up dear… don't scare me like this!" He said in a very troubled voice and looks at them. "What really happened?"

"I was going to put out the lighted candles inside when I found her here unconscious. I tried to wake her but she didn't. When I saw Tasuki-sama passing by, I told him to urgently call you, Tamahome-sama and tell you about this." Moomin worriedly replied. Suddenly, Miaka slowly opens her eyes and regains her consciousness as she sees her husband's face. Taka and the others are delighted, and he embraces her tightly. At the same time, a breeze takes place and blows out the lighted incense.

"Thank God, you're alright! I was worried that you might not open your eyes." He broke off the embrace and lovingly gazes at her. But, Miaka's head has been turning from side to side, as if it was seeking for something. Her expression unexpectedly turns crestfallen as tears slowly fills up her eyes. She tightly grips her husband's arm.

"What's wrong?" Taka asked her.

"Taka, are… are you really there? Are you really there beside me?"

"Of course, dear. I'm right here… I'm here beside you, together with Tasuki, Chichiri, Youtaikou-sama and His Highness…" He gently strokes her cheeks. She gropes and then feels his. Tears starts to stream down and wails.

"I can hear your voice, but where are you… and the others? No matter how I search, I still can't find you! Why is everything black?! What's happening with me, Taka? Tell me! I'm not yet blind, right?! Answer me… Taka… please… I'm not yet… blind."

Everyone gets shocked and terrified, but Taka could only do is to embrace his grief-stricken… and finally, blind wife.

However at Liu Guo, and at that time, Hikarou goes near of her door and gazes at the golden sunrise. She thought,

"I've never realized that the sunrise can be this beautiful, just like a newborn seeing its first glimpse to the world. Maybe, there's a purpose why I was being sent here… and be separated from my brother. I still can't understand… but I know he is somewhere and I'm sure I'm going to see him soon… I can't let the nation that I protect… neither the four kingdoms… **suffer in Seimitsu's hands**… because…"

She slowly walks out from her room. She puts her hands tightly on the palace railings and shouts proudly and smiles,

"I AM THE HOUSEIKI NO MIKO AND I'LL DEFINITELY SUCCEED, I CAN ASSURE THAT!!"

Hikarou is happy and proud that she can be the hope of Liu Guo and be able to help the country, but unknown to her, her mother, the fabled Suzaku no Miko, is now suffering eternal darkness as she loses permanently… her sight.

* * *

Guidelines:

**Du** – mandarin for "venom"

**Wu-gong **– mandarin for "centipede"

**Liu Guo** – literally means "Golden Land"; The name of the country Hikarou is protecting. The palace where she's been temporarily living is called "Palace of the Golden Gardens". (hope I cleared already the confusion)

**Xiang jing** – literally means "sacred scroll".

**Scabbard **– a sword's covering

Explanation about this chapter's title: Hanging by the threads literally is an idiom which means any person that is being in danger. The connection of it in the story is where the girl which Hikarou saw being rushed to the palace is definitely in the brink of danger. Hope that clarifies everything.


	9. Edge 7: A Hidden Message Revealed

**Edge 7: A Hidden Message Revealed**

* * *

Miaka was rushed to a nearby room when she fainted. Probably, due to the sudden shock as she learned that she lost her eyesight. The royal lady doctors and nurses hurriedly went in and diagnosed her. Several minutes have passed, yet everyone outside patiently waits for the latest results. 

"This is really alarming. I hope everything will go smoothly." Reiteizei told everyone. He's now a fully grown man, exhibiting his father's looks and personal traits that he inherited.

"Who would do such a terrible thing to Miaka-san?" Youtaikou anxiously added. You can see how worried she is in her eyes.

Chichiri leaned on a pillar, with arms folded. "Yeah no da, I was just wondering… when Miaka was rushed and I was the last one to leave, I suddenly felt an evil aura. As I turned back, I see a shadow behind one of the pillars. I tried to check it out, but when I'm on the spot, it disappeared without a trace… the bad thing is, I didn't found any clues, no da."

Taka sighed and noticed that Tasuki isn't with them. "Where's Tasuki, Chichiri?"

"He went back to the shrine to check if he could find some. He isn't satisfied on what I've said that I haven't found any traces of the culprit." The monk just tapped his friend's shoulder. "I don't think Suzaku would harm his own miko. He won't do such a thing. Everything will be alright." He assured his old friend.

The worried husband replied in a desperate tone, "I would really wish, but my heart says…" before he could finish, the main royal lady doctor comes out and give respects. Youtaikou and Reiteizei approached her first.

"What's the condition of the priestess?" Youtaikou calmly asked.

"Is she… alright?" His Highness added but the royal lady doctor remains silent and expressionless. Her head suddenly turns to Taka and finally speaks,

"I need to speak with Tamahome-sama first about this matter… privately…" The two make way as Taka comes near to her. Youtaikou calls his attention.

"Taka-san, be strong for Miaka whatever the result may be… All of us are always here…" He slowly nods and follows the doctor as they left the palace hall. Ironically, Tasuki arrives and joins the three. "Where's Taka heading?"

"The royal lady doctor wants to talk with him privately regarding the Suzaku no Miko's condition. Aside from that, have you found anything, Tasuki-sama?" Reiteizei asked the bandit.

He bowed his head and shakes his head, "I didn't find anything, your Highness but…" Chichiri desperately sighed and butted in. "I told you already… don't be so persistent." The bandit made an instant, comical annoyed reply.

"CAN YA JUST LEMME FINISH?! I WAS ABOUT TO ADD THAT THE RED EYE JEWELS IN SUZAKU'S STATUE ARE MISSING!"

The three went in shock, "WHAT?!"

* * *

Hikarou is happily walking along the path going to the main garden of the palace. She learned from the maids that it's already fall in the country. As she arrives, she displays a delighted expression. She watches the leaves fall down from the trees, which she considers her most favored part. Back in her world, winter is already approaching and everyone is busy preparing for the entrance exams. Of all the seasons, she most preferred this season. She loves to see a sunlight orange ambience up high. She deeply breathes and closes her eyes. As she opens, a single sunlight yellow leaf falls slowly in front of her eyes. She gently catches it with her palm. She looks at it carefully, and then a breeze passed by, blowing the leaf away from her. As it goes farther away, she gazes at it and mumbled,

"Who should be blamed when a leaf falls from a tree? ...Is it the wind that blew it away?...or the tree that let it go? Or is … itself which never held tight?" A snap of a finger called her attention. She sees a hand in front of her.

Gradually, a navy blue-haired girl dressed in green clothing, with violet-blue eyes appeared in front of her. "That line's kinda… deep and weird… Are ya loser to love?" Min You said, with one hand on her back and directly looking at Hikarou. She immediately tossed her head and denies it.

"It's one of my favorite quotes in life. Do I look like I'm hopeless?" She opens one of her eyes and both of them giggled.

After awhile, they started walking around the garden while happily exchanging topics anything under the sun. Later, they settled down below the largest tree in the garden. They both watched the sunshine orange leaves block the harmful sun rays together. They closed their eyes and leaned behind the trunk.

"I feel so relaxed…" Hikarou sighs in relief. She sees Min You digging something. "What are you digging?" The maid finally gets finished digging and brings out a small chest, about a size of a regular cake box. She blew off and taps away the excess soil. The wondered shrine priestess raises a brow. Min You opens the box and both see…

"Books on a chest?" Hikarou commented. Min You nods back.

"It's my parent's memento to me. They died when I was eight. I came from a rich family, but when they passed away, I suffered in grave poverty. Even if I'm poor I didn't let myself enter a brothel."

Rou proudly nods as she raises her fist. "That's the way! Protect your dignity and your greatest treasure!" Min You splutters. "Stop acting like that. A priestess should be with grace and poise. You're acting like a low-class barbaric damsel." Hikarou gets a little shameful of her actions and gets more onto her feminine side. She lets her continue.

"Then I learned that the palace needs some extra maids and artisans, so I didn't think twice to join. Gladly I passed the exams, entered inside and trained here for almost six years. But I need to follow the strict rules of the palace… But it's alright, since I've always dreamed of learning magic since I was a kid."

"Woah… So if you're being confined here at the age of eight…" She starts to count on her fingers. "You're already fourteen… so young!" The maid instantly nods.

"I wanted to call you with courtesy but you insisted to be called by your first name."

Hikarou replied, "I see. You could call me Rou-xiao jie if you want. I remember once, I always call my brother 'geezer' if he tries to mess me up." She chuckles. Min You sincerely looks at her.

"You really do miss your family back at your homeland, ne?" Hikarou replied with a single, determined nod.

"They're very important to me. I would even risk my life if they get harmed or protect them if they were mistreated. Haha… Girls at my age are busy searching for boyfriends, but I'm different from them. I enjoyed myself being always with my family and not gazing on those freaky, obnoxious and moronic boys. Besides, I love being single." Min You hissed and nudged her.

"Aiyou… Men aren't always like that. You're views are so pessimistic! They're wonderful people you know! It's my first time to encounter a person who dislikes men."

"It's not that I totally despise them. It's just boys back at my world are… well." She releases a weak laugh. "I have only three things to give focus: family, duties, and… MONEY!!!" she grinned and laughs. Min You sighed. "You're so hopeless." She takes out the books and sees a candle inside the chest. She takes it out too.

"I never expected my mom placed her trusty candle here." Hikarou instantly notices it. "What's that?"

"A candle." Min You hands it to her. "You might need this before you go to sleep."

"But I haven't…" The maid quickly pulls her hand and places it there. She covered it with the other hand on top.

"Just take it. It's a gift from me." Hikarou tries to return it. "But this is too much. I can't take it! You already helped me yesterday night…" The maid pushes it back and annoyingly said,

"Yesterday's not material, but this is material! Besides mom's last wish is give this to the person I trusted most… it might be a big help too you know. Fate can be tricky." Hikarou sighs and accepts it. She puts it on a small pouch tied on her sash. "Thanks." Min You grinned and started reading the poetry book. Hikarou shakes her head and thought, _"Kids…"_

She remembered then something she placed inside her sleeve. She takes it out and opens the scroll that Empress Ying gave to her yesterday night.

"What're you reading?" The blue-haired maid asked as her eyes remained concentrated on the book.

"Just some scroll to ponder on and analyze." As she starts to untie and unfolds it, her eyes widen with surprise as she learns that nothing is written.

* * *

Back in the real world, Iyosuke and Natsumi came back from their coffee break. Iyosuke stretches his arms up. "Man… that break was a long one, Natsumi. We should finish fixing these scrolls in place before boss Yuuki comes back from China." He notices his partner is gazing blankly.

"Hey, Nat-san, you okay?" He pats his partner's shoulder. She quickly sets her mind back to reality. "Oh, Iyo-kun. Say, did you lock the door and placed the sign "Under Construction: Do Not Enter" before we took our break?"

He blinked his eyes and tries to remember, "Yeah… I think so… but I think I forgot it."

Natsumi quickly pounds him on the head using her fist, while he instantly protects himself using his hands.

"GRR…! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO BE ALERT OF YOUR ACTIONS! WHAT IF SOME THIEF CAME IN AND STOLE THESE MILLION-YEN ARTIFACTS?! WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED BY BOSS YUUKI IF SOMETHING HAPPENS!"

"GOMEN! GOMEN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'LL BE ALERT NEXT TIME. JUST STOP POUNDING ME! IT HURTS YOU KNOW, ESPECIALLY ON THE HEAD!" Natsumi stops it and sighs desperately.

"Just mean it next time… or else. I'm gonna request for a new partner." She resumes to work, while Iyosuke slowly follows her and does the same. While working, Natsumi noticed the golden scroll lying on the ground. She picks it up and looks at it.

"Iyosuke, this is the scroll you've been observing a while ago, right?" Her partner nods. "Yeah. You said while we're working that the scroll doesn't have a title, so I didn't place it inside the glass case together with the other scrolls for the exhibit. Besides, you told me that this has a link to the book that Einosuke Okuda translated, right?"

"That's what the other archaeologists say, but it wasn't confirmed. They say, it came from people's whereabouts, you know… stories passed mouth to mouth and it gets either lose or add some details from the original version. It's therefore the claims are false and plain fiction that this could be the first half of what he translated years ago." She sighed. "I wonder if we're gonna include this…" Then, a hand phone message alert tone echoed the whole room.

"It's mine." Iyosuke says. He quickly picks up his flip-flop phone from his pocket and reads the message. "Looks like boss Yuuki is going back tonight. He wants to check the artifacts if it's ready and finished."

"Well we better finish fast and hand this odd scroll to him to decide if we include this in the exhibit or not." Natsumi placed the golden scroll on a side and both of them hurriedly made the final preparations as they resumed working.

* * *

"Man… why won't they pick up the phone?" Keisuke irritatingly said as he holds the wireless phone and had been walking to and fro on the condominium living room for several minutes. Mayo, helping her husband pack his things, stopped for a while.

"How long have you been calling them?"

"About five times. This is the sixth, and they still don't pick up." He sighs, places the phone back and relaxingly sits on the sofa. Mayo went to their room to do the last packing and zips Keisuke's luggage. She puts her hands on her waist. "There, finished." She mumbled and slightly raises her voice to let him hear her.

"By this time, maybe your dearest nephew is still talking to his girlfriend on the phone for hours. You know Hikari, he talks too much just like Miaka-sempai while your niece…" she finally goes out and seated beside him. "Well, she's study-holic for the quiz bee. I heard the prize is quite big." Keisuke nods.

"Yeah, a scholarship to study abroad, right? I also heard the tuition and lodging will be answered by the contest, and she'll get a monthly allowance for four years. Miaka and Taka will be extremely happy if she wins. They won't have any financial problems since both kids are smart…" Keisuke smiled as he remembers how he witnessed Taka's hardwork to support his family, as being a full-time basketball coach while Miaka assisted him by running a small food business aside from being a housewife. The siblings strived hard to study not to give any burden to their parents, due to their situation, the money their parents earn is enough for them and for the bills they pay.

He remembers, while he was still living in Tokyo, they always help their parents on chores and do part-time jobs. The two are very good on their academics, resulting that their parents are required to attend the recognition and graduation ceremonies every year. Taka would tease them that he and their mom are tired going up and down the stage. But deep in their hearts, they're proud to have them as their children. "Taka is one lucky guy having them as kids." He smiles while Mayo nods.

"True." She looks at him. "I've talked to sempai two days ago. She shared to me that she's a bit worried about Hikarou. The girl has been studying all day and doesn't even look at herself. She notices that Hikarou grew skinny on the past three years. All she did is study, study and study. If not, she would do household chores and stay at home, finding things that will make her busy. I wonder when that girl became like that… she's abusing herself already." Keisuke holds Mayo's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll put some sense in her… that sometimes over diligence could kill." He winks. Suddenly his phone rings. "Just a moment, Mayo…" He turns his head away and answers it.

"Oh Natsumi-san… I'll be there tonight. You want me to check something?... There's a scroll not listed?...Alright… I got it." He shuts the phone. "One of the museum assistants told me there's one odd scroll not listed in the exhibit's master list, yet it's included on the display."

"Really? I heard that the team carefully checked what artifacts would be included on the list or not."

"I don't know what happened while I was away. I better go back to Tokyo and check on it. And thanks for fixing my things, dear." He gives Mayo a quick peck on the lips went back to the room, with some little thing bugging his mind.

"_But why is there a golden blank titled scroll included there? I have a very unnatural feeling about this… and it's starting… now"_

* * *

Taka walks on the palace hallway, heading to where Miaka is lying. He was told that his wife has been sleeping soundly, and she might be awake by the time he goes back. While walking, he displays an expressionless reaction as he recalls what the lady doctor told him at the pavilion.

**-FLASHBACK-  
**

* * *

"_Tamahome-sama, the Suzaku no Miko luckily doesn't have wounds nor bruises. But we observed that the vital points of her eyes are severely damaged." Disbelief is shown on his face. The royal doctor continued. _

"_From what we asked from her, she saw an intense, luminous red light after she closely looked upon the statue's eyes. On my speculation, this might be the cause. If the eyes are exposed to intense light, the optic nerves shall burst and causing the patient to be blind. We already did what we can do, but even our acupuncture methods won't work to it." She slightly bows her head. _

"_It's alright, at least you did your best and I thank you for that. I would ask the help of my comrades to help me find Mitsukake. He might cure Miaka with his healing powers." He tries to turn away and moves a few steps; however, the doctor added something which makes him look again at her._

"_The only solution to this is to find the culprit who threw the horrible spell to the priestess. I'm sorry to tell you this, Tamahome-sama, but even the most powerful healer of the Suzaku seven won't even cure her blindness. Forgive me if I underestimated your comrade's power, but you can't compare the past from the present." The royal lady doctor gives her final bow and leaves the startled Taka._

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Taka already arrives in front of the door and sadness is clearly seen on his face. He thought as he touched the knob, _"I was known to be the strongest of all of us, but I haven't done anything to save her… How can I be strong now if I see her suffering like that?"_

Heopens the door and sees Miaka sleeping. He walks forward and sits beside her. He lovingly gazes at her as he strokes her hair. She slowly opens her eyes and stops. He puts his hand on hers, which is lying in bed.

"Go back to sleep dear. You're still tired." She clasps her husband's hand, feeling that he's beside her. Miaka now realized she's completely blind and stares directly at the ceiling.

"I'm already fine. Don't worry too much about me or you'll lose your handsome face too soon." She smiled as Taka languidly smiled back, hiding and repressing his sadden emotions as he listens carefully while tightly clasping her hand.

"I'm sorry if I made everyone, including you, worry too much. I shouldn't have alarmed them about my welfare." She weakly sighed and continued, "Taka, I dreamt about Hikarou. Do you remember the time there's a massive blackout at Saitama, where I rushed and stayed there overnight worrying about her condition, leaving you and Hikari back at Tokyo?" Taka nods and listens carefully.

"I love both of them, but it seems I always wanted a daughter, that why I'm so close to her as how just Hikari has a tight bond with you." She closes her eyes and recollects a touching scene way back.

"I was giving a final check using a lighted candle to guide my path. Your parents are sleeping soundly back then, but when I passed by on her room, I hear someone's mumbling. I tried to check it out and found Hikarou studying under a dim candlelight, and by any minute, it would lose its flicker. I knocked on the door to get her attention, telling her to go to sleep and resume studying tomorrow. She quickly quivers her lip and pleaded to me not to send her to sleep as she desperately wants to memorize all the notes, so that she'll get a high score for their test. 'Mom, I'm sorry if I'm stubborn, but I wouldn't let myself be beaten by a blackout just to let me stop from studying.

'**If there's a strong will, there's a way, and there're endless excuses if we refuse**', she bravely reasons out. She added she can't follow my instruction and she'll accept to be caned after she arrived from school. She shows a bit frightened and scared at that time, but I thought to myself, 'I can't argue with her since I can see she's determined'. I just went to her desk and put my lighted candle there. I told her that it would stand just for an hour and a half. If she feels sleepy, let herself go to sleep and don't pressure herself too much.' As I was leaving, she chased me and hands me a small flashlight. She told me to use this, and even the flashlight's flare is dim, it would be enough to guide me back to my room. I smiled and thanked back. I took a glimpse at her, resuming herself back to studying, aided by a bright candlelight flare and leave her room completely." Miaka closes her eyes and opens it again.

"Right now, I realized that what happened to me is a form of punishment and at the same time, a form of challenge. Punishment, for I depended too much to my warriors back and being so naïve, and challenge, to know if I still possess the strong will I showed when I called Suzaku. Taka, I'm thankful Hikarou indirectly taught me that lesson. I shouldn't lose hope even if I lost my sight, for it is only temporary. I should be strong and believe that everything will be fine." Miaka looks at the direction where Taka is and tightly clasps his hand.

"Even though I couldn't see you, I know you're there because of your voice." Miaka tries to rise up and her husband immediately helps her. She tries to grope and she finally feels his cheek.

"Would you, therefore, be my light when I'm still in the darkness?" Taka chuckled as he nearly gets teary eyed, and carefully looks at her, realizing how she had matured a lot.

"Silly woman… Of course. I'm your husband, aren't I? I promised to make you happy and be at your side through sickness and health and through good times and bad times, right? Remember, I would never grow tired taking care of you, just like of your caring towards me and to the kids." The couple shared a very tight embrace after saying those words to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at the enemy's lair, Fu kneeled down in front of her Master Seimitsu.

"Master, I'm gratefully sorry that I didn't do my part. I haven't killed Empress Ying of Liu Guo and the Houseiki no Miko just as you wanted." The mighty evil wizard stands up, with hands behind, showing disappointment and moves forward. He sighed and seriously replied,

"It's alright. I know that old witch has gone more powerful than I expected. But I'm delighted that you've injured her. That would mean a big thing. You say… the girl indeed agreed to be the miko?"

"Yes, Master. At first, she refused but I don't know what made her change her mind. But there is no doubt that she is the miko. She showed great courage, wisdom and power. Speaking of her power, it's really frightening. She could summon the earth spirits and let the ground eat anything that places on its spot!" Suddenly a young man with a leaf shows up. He's playing it by looking and turning it.

"If that's the case, she's a big threat to our glory." He was followed by a beautiful, but sinister-looking woman. She admires herself looking at her mirror. "If she successfully finds the other gem keepers, we'll be dead sire… What shall we do then?" Seimitsu smirks as he turns on his throne.

"Patience and fear not, my comrades. We shall have our laughs soon. Triumph isn't easy as what you think as like picking flowers on a garden, but picking a single grain of rice from a mountainous pile." Then, a voice echoed into the whole place and gets their attention.

"Lord Xiang Qi has arrived." The handsome spy announced the arrival of Xiang Qi, the evil guardian of smoke and incense. The old man in a dark, long cloak kneeled down before Seimitsu to give respect and said,

"But for every failure, Master, there is success." He shows him two red-eye shaped gems placed on his palm and hides it away on his pocket.

"What's that?"

"I came from Suzaku's guarding country, Konan to check if everything goes well. I learned that the fabled Priestess of Suzaku had arrived, so I dropped by to check it out by myself… and played some tricks on her. The gem that I presented holds her eyesight." Seimitsu evilly smiles.

"Well done." he praised the guardian of incense and it quickly bowed back.

"Master Sei is so gracious. I bet this youngster needs to pay more attention on her tactical skill so she won't fail again." He looks at Fu with a sneer which the young snake guardian annoyingly tosses her head away. Seimitsu starts to command as slowly the Eight Dark Immortals gets completed before his eyes.

"I want all of you to be divided into pairs and spread yourselves on the Four Kingdoms of the Four Gods. Fan She and Shu Ye, go north. Gui Chong and Wu Chang, south. Gu Huan and Dian Xian on the east and lastly, since one of you possess the Suzaku no Miko's eyesight, you'll be in charge in the southern empire… Xiang Qi and Xue Fu". They all simultaneously bowed down and disappeared without a trace.

"The game had just began. I'll be sincerely waiting for your participation, Houseiki no Miko." He lets out a sinister smile.

* * *

Empress Ying and Emperor Yang are seated at the imperial throne room. They are talking about the latest issues happening within Liu Guo and also about the Four Kingdoms. They received news that Seimitsu's forces have already spread throughout the four countries. Empress Ying finally stands up from her throne, clutching her fist.

"That madman is testing my patience." She closes her eyes and opens it. "I've decided to let the miko's search for the gem warriors begin tomorrow morning." Emperor Yang went surprised.

"Your Grace, you know that Lady Hikarou is still adjusting to our environment. She's been here in the country for only a few days and you'd given her the mystical scroll, which hasn't been opened for a long time. I think you're rushing things very fast." She gets a bit irritated but she controls it.

"I'm not rushing things, and if not, when are we going to start? When turmoil already emerges?" Emperor Yang went silent. The strict empress continued, "Besides, I've witnessed her power. She proved to us her intellect, capability, and bravery. I know she can do it, because I trust her. Do you, too, your highness?" She gave him a strict, sharp look. The emperor only sighed and nods. Afterwards, she walks away from the throne, heading straight outside, accompanied by the maids. "Where are you going?"

Empress Ying looks back. "I'm going to look for Lady Hikarou. I have something to discuss with her. Please excuse me, your Highness." She bows down and finally went out of the throne room, followed by her maids. Emperor Yang watches her go as he thought,

"_Though she looks strict and serious, I know she has her soft side. I've never seen her delighted like this ever since our daughter had her misfortune. Now, Lady Hikarou unconsciously made her believe in hope once more, and I'm happy for that. Priestess, I thank you for making her smile again… a smile that she never shown in front of me for a very long time." _At that thought the Emperor's lips curved and showed a smile.

* * *

Hikarou and Min You already parted their ways since her trusted maid already needs to go back to her duties. She went to a nearby pond and seated at the large rocks near the beautiful scenery. The blue color of the water brings a calming effect on her. She still couldn't believe that there's nothing written on the mythical scroll. She takes it out and playfully spins, at the same time, simultaneously looking at it.

Her mind is now in blank while thinking deeply,

"_Is this really the scroll… Or really a fraud at all?" _She suddenly heard a serious voice behind her that caught her attention.

"Playing with a certain important treasure is not what I expect from you, Houseki no Miko. You must handle that thing with care… or I prefer, with your life." Hikarou quickly gets flabbergasted and accidentally looses hold of the scroll. She comically tries to catch it, avoiding it to fall on the water. Seconds later, she successfully gets it and sighs with relief. She looks back and quivers her lips as she saw Empress Ying, sternly looking at her.

She stands up and tightly grips the scroll by both of her hands and repeatedly bows down. "Forgive me, your Grace. I didn't know you were there."

Empress Ying sighs. "You need to have a strong sense of observation, my lady. If not, you'll be easily defeated or outwitted by your enemies." Hikarou shyly nods and nervously asks,

"Your Grace, why… are your maids… not with you?"

"I sent them back to the palace. I want to speak with you in private. Would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Hikarou got perplexed but she nodded right away. They started walking, with Empress Ying on the lead followed by her, heading towards the imperial pavilion. They viewed together the magnificent sunset.

"This is where usually me and Yue Lan spend our time together. We always watch the sunset, then after, watching the moonlight also." Hikarou looks at her. "I see… do you… miss her…?"

She sighed. "I do… but I need to be strong for the sake of our country. Since that tragedy came, I never believed in hope… not until you came and be here with us. I'm grateful for that."

Hikarou smiled. "Thank you, your Grace." Suddenly she lowers her head, biting her lower lip and sighs.

Empress Ying gazes at her. "Is there something bothering you?"

"When I tried to open the scroll, I discovered nothing is written on it. How can I find the eight gems if there are no clues? This proves that I'm not yet qualified to be your country's miko though I've already agreed. Do the gods have something against me?" She sighs desperately again while the empress bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny, your Grace?" She gets a bit annoyed but she restrains her feeling. She replied back in a polite way, with a serious expression. "This is an omen, your Grace. Why are you laughing like that? You should be at least worried about me."

Empress Ying stops laughing and looks at her.

"I can't imagine Her Eminence would be tricky to her own priestess. Well, you see, little damsel, Nu Kwa is very fond of making riddles. She loves to challenge the intellect of her subordinates. There's something written on the scroll, Lady Hikarou, believe me. The key is just to use your head."

"From what you have said, I can say she's quite unfair… how she told you the hints to find me, while myself, can't even decode the message of the scroll?"

"She has her own reasons. Like what I've said, she wants to test you. When I was still one of her subordinates, she loves to make riddles and challenges anyone who could guess it right. But only few could get it. It takes deep comprehension and common sense to answer her so-called brainteasers." Empress Ying takes a deep breath and starts telling a story to the priestess.

"One time, I saw her busy writing something on some scrolls. The first one shows character prints while the other is plain blank. Even she's pre-occupied; she could sense I am there. She said, that she's writing on the last scroll the qualities of the guardians who will possess the gems to awaken her. By that time, she already knew her fate… that someone who'd plot to kill her." Hikarou listens very carefully.

"Seimitsu started an uprising and turmoil conquered the Heavens. Unfortunately, that traitor and his forces were defeated and sealed by Her Eminence on a mountain… but for every triumph, there is an end. Nu Kwa already sensed she's very weak. Therefore, she created the four gods and Taiitsukun, to control over the world and the four kingdoms. She entrusted also to Taiitsukun the four copies of the Universe of the Four Gods to give it to the first four emperors of the said empires."

"Then…?"

"Her Eminence entrusted me the last scroll, and that's the thing you're now holding. You see, a deity who would step on an earthen soil for the first shall become a demigod. I was ordered to be sent on earth. There, I met Emperor Yang and we created an empire… that no one would ever imagine that it has existed at the time when the four kingdoms have lived too. Our empire… remained a hermit monarch for several years." Hikarou quivered her lips with amazement.

"But what happened to the goddess?"

"After she had given her last wishes to us, she locked herself up in a cave and puts herself in deep slumber, waiting for the people who will awaken her. Sadly, we don't know the exact location where she's hidden." Hikarou slightly sits on the pavilion's railings and sighs.

"This is gonna be harder and tougher than I expect but I can't back out." She looks at the empress. "I'll do my best to fulfill my duty, Empress. I won't let you and the people of Liu Guo down…"

Suddenly, something popped up on Empress Ying's head. "I remember, she did mention one riddle how to unlock the message of the last scroll."

Hikarou's expression unexpectedly lights up. Empress Ying hurriedly tells her and she immediately memorizes it by repeating it several times. She has this kind of wit that she simultaneously analyzes the contents while memorizing a certain quote. Hikarou also asked the hints that Nu Kwa told her about the Houseiki no Miko. After hearing that, the sassy miko quickly bows down and hurriedly runs away. Empress Ying went confused and asks her where she's headed. Hikarou stops and turns back,

"I think I already know the answer, Empress! I'll be back!" She picks up her skirt and heads back to the palace. Empress Ying smiled as she watches her.

"_Someday… that girl shall be admired and honored by the gods, mikos and celestial warriors through her perseverance."_

* * *

Hikarou arrived on her room and hurriedly unfolds the scroll. She lights up her candle and carefully holds the scroll with both of her hands and fronts it a few inches away from the candle… but nothing showed up. She stands in disbelief and sits on her chair, still holding the scroll on her hands. She nearly bursts into tears, but she holds back.

"I am failure…" She sighs desperately but she remembers something that Min You told her this afternoon.

"_My mom's last wish is give this to the person I trusted most… it might be a big help too you know. Fate can be tricky." _

She raises her head and takes out the candle that Min You gave her from her pouch. She thought, _"I wish this attempt would be successful. It's worth a try though." _She recalls that she didn't recite the riddle on the first place. She playfully smacked her head. "How could you be so… careless, Hikarou… you dumb idiot!" She repeats the process again, but this time, using Min You's candle and she recites the riddle.

**To disclose the message that's hidden within,  
Enable thy mind to unleash its righteous keen,  
For the answers that this paper conceal,  
Lies on a truthful flare that would make it reveal**

Suddenly, the candle's flame glows brightly and unexpectedly, black Chinese ideographs started to appear slowly in front of her, from top to bottom and left to right. She smiles and waits until the message on the scroll has been completely decoded.

* * *

Keisuke arrives at the hotel around ten in the evening. One of the museum assistants came to his hotel room to give the talked-about mysterious scroll.

"Good thing, boss, you arrived safely. I thought your flight would be cancelled."

"Why, Natsumi-san?"

"A rainstorm occurred few hours ago here in Tokyo, but it only lasted for two hours. It's freaky to have a rainstorm occurring for only a few hours, but at least it didn't cause any damage. It just rained." She hands him the scroll and Keisuke placed it on his desk and gazes at it.

"So this is the thing you're talking about."

Natsumi nods back. "Yes. Well, try to examine the contents of this. We'll wait for your decision if we're going to include that in the exhibit or not. I'm going back to the Library. We have to finish it soon."

Soon, she left. Keisuke takes a sit on his desk and resumes finishing the remaining unfinished papers.

* * *

Hikarou tries to study the contents of the scroll and sees the hints that Empress Ying mentioned. She gets a piece of paper and dabs the brush on the ink tripod, then, writes the three characters: good, stone shrine, and brilliance.

"_How can these characters exactly refer on me? It doesn't make sense." _She thought. She thinks deeply and gets another piece of paper. She writes down the characters one by one. She writes the character of "good" (hao) and separates it to two: 'woman' (nu) and 'child' (zhi). She remembers that it pertains to a woman, which means to herself.

She writes down next the second character, 'stone shrine' (shi) and repeats the same process. Then it results to 'spirit'(shi) and 'right'(you). She realized that it describes when she goes to the shrine's catacomb and when she used her right hand to create a quake.

Lastly, she finally wrote 'brilliance' (huang), which results to 'fire' (huo) and 'yellow'(huang). She thought, that the final character means her passion to bring the flame of hope to others and yellow, as the color of her favored element, earth. She leaned back on her chair and sighs. She looks up at the ceiling and thought,

"_So this is how she weaves the hints… unusual, yet cool… difficult, yet challenging… I should discover more clues from this scroll."_

She starts to stay up working late to learn more about the mysterious, yet magnificent scroll she'd ever hold on her entire life.

* * *

Keisuke finally finishes the final papers. He sees again the scroll lying on his desk and gets it. He leisurely unfolds the scroll with care and starts to read. Surprisingly, his eyes widen and read aloud…

"The legendary maiden of the crimson phoenix, once again, came back to Konan-kou and have been now enveloped herself in darkness. Meanwhile… from a far away place, a girl, possessing admirable brilliance and a heart of gold shall start her quest to awaken a powerful legend that had been laid to slumber for hundreds of years…" Keisuke pondered the said quote. His lips suddenly trembled, wishing that his gut feeling isn't true.

"Maiden of the Crimson phoenix…? This scroll can't be… could she and Taka… got absorbed too?!"

* * *

**Author Free talks:**

Haha… hoped you enjoyed reading chap 7. Haha.. I loved also Hikarou's determination to decode the message hidden in the scroll! Told ya, this kid is really a genius! Anyway, I've used pictophonetic and associative compounds for this chapter. It's the category represents the largest group of characters in modern Chinese. Characters of this sort are composed of two parts: a pictograph, which suggests the general meaning of the character, and a phonetic part, which is derived from a character pronounced in the same way as the word the new character represents, while the latter describes the characters of this sort combine pictograms to symbolize an abstract concept.

Example: - good (hao)when separated: - woman (nu) - child (zhi)

(If you are familiar about Jewel in the Palace/Dae Jang Geum's 1st episode, a hermit there used pictophonetic compounds to predict the fortune to Jang Geum's father). Particullary, Nu Kwa uses this technique to make hints on the location of the gems… so Hikarou must use her analyzing skills to decode the meaning of each character.

Hope that clear things up -

* * *

**Some Guidelines and Facts:**

**Saitama Prefecture **– this is where Taka's hometown is (Trivia: Hikarou's most favored place too because she loves hiking).

**Youtaikou** – formal name of Houki, Hotohori's wife. I think "Yoh" is her surname and "taikou" means Empress Dowager in Japanese. She first appeared in Episode 45 of FY Original Series.

**Reiteizei** – formal name of Boushin, Hotohori's only son. He appeared first in FY OAV 2 as a 2 yr old prince and OAV 3 as a young emperor of Konan at the age of 12.

**Xiao-jie** – mandarin for "Miss"

**Words in () **– Chinese pinyin equivalent characters.


	10. Edge 8: Preparations and a Companion

**Edge 8: Preparations and a Companion**

* * *

Keisuke starts to tremble and questions raced out of his mind. _Does this have something to do with the Universe of the Four Gods? Why does this scroll mention Suzaku indirectly?_ _Most of all, did Miaka came back?_ Shaking his head in disbelief, he reads the scroll again. Being an expert in this kind of field, he leisurely skims through the text,

"This scroll has really nothing to do with the book. Everyone living a normal life now. This is only an ordinary fiction tale, but why did it mention a crimson phoenix… it shouldn't pertain to Suzaku… unless there's a new miko in the story… but Miaka is the sole Suzaku no Miko so who is this 'maiden with a golden heart' described in the scroll?" He skims it again and reads the ideographs aloud.

"The golden-hearted maiden of Liu Guo stayed up until she finished studying all the contents inside of the mythical scroll that the goddess Nu Kwa made and bestowed to the hermit country on where she's staying in. She quickly ties it up and goes out from her chamber to tell it to the imperial majesties about such good news…" he stops for a while, and mumbles,

"Liu Guo? Golden-hearted maiden? Nu Kwa? Who are these people? If I try to read further, I might know who these characters might be…" Keisuke decided to continue on reading. However, he doesn't realize that the scroll he's reading is the medium that brought his niece and the people close to her heart back again to the mythical and adventurous world of ancient China.

* * *

Hikarou hurriedly runs thru the palace hallway heading to the imperial chamber. She holds on to her skirt so that she doesn't have any problems in running, while carrying the scroll on her other hand. Upon arriving, she sees one of the minor old, shrine maidens. She gives respects to her and the other does the same.

"What brings you at this late hour, High Priestess?" she questions Hikarou.

"I humbly wanted to speak with the Emperor and the Empress. Please tell them it's urgent."

She sighs, "The palace chimes already announced it's midnight. Their majesties are taking their rest at this moment. Please come back tomorrow morning, High Priestess." She bows again to Hikarou. The miko sighs and slowly leaves. When she's about few steps away, the door of the imperial quarters opened. Empress Ying came first, followed by her husband and they are still dressed in their imperial robes.

"Lady Hikarou, why are you here?" As she hears the Empress' voice, her face quickly lights up. She approaches and gives respects to them.

"Majesties, I have successfully uncovered the hidden messages of the Xiang Jing." The imperial couple exchanged looks of delight as they've heard the good news.

"High praises to Nu Kwa for her fruitful blessings to the High Priestess." The shrine maiden tells them. Hikarou smiles back at her while tightly gripping the scroll with both of her hands. She shyly bows her head and said,

"I actually did some trial and error, your Grace. The first attempt wasn't successful, but as I reviewed my actions, I discovered I made some errors. I repeated the same process again and…" Her smile becomes whole-heartedly, nearly getting teary-eyed. "This is what I've got. You reap what you sow, right?"

Empress Ying sighs in relief. "Well then, so much for the good news. Since you've already decoded the messages within, how about starting the voyage the day after tomorrow?"

Hikarou went surprised on what she said. "The day after… tomorrow?" She falteringly said and immediately reacted, "Empress, that's… that's too sudden!" Before she could continue, Empress Ying raises her hand, signaling her to stop and give her time to speak.

"I know you're surprised. You may think I'm rushing things, but if we didn't make our first move, Seimitsu might shed turmoil on the five kingdoms quicker than we expect. Remember, Lady Hikarou, you're dealing with a powerful evil warlock and his monstrous demigods here, so don't be frivolous in this situation." She said in a sober, yet firm tone. The Houseki no Miko understands what she meant and finally give respects to her.

"Yes, your Majesties. I will start the voyage as soon as possible."

* * *

Daybreak finally arrives on Suzaku Village. Eian, now a young, handsome bachelor, is busy packing his farming tools on his way to the field, when his mother calls him.

"Eian, Reishun's here! Move faster, don't make her wait!" He jus sighs as he puts the last tool on his bag, "Here we go again…"

Finally, the sun comes up as he goes out from the house. He sees Reishun outside, carrying a basket full of flowers while waving at him. He quickly approaches her and she greets him with a wide smile.

"Well, morning… You're early today than I expected." Reishun gives him a quick look. "Of course, I can't go to the capital all alone you know." Both of them started walking toward the fields talking about the man Eian saw on the forest when he visited the graves of the Shu's on the past few nights.

"So how's that guy doing back at your house?" Reishun asked.

"Well, he's now fine. I thought he was some kind of a warlock since he's wearing odd clothes. But his face is too kind to be bad, maybe someone cast some evil enchantment on him. When I saw him unconscious that time, I discovered he had a wound on his head. I brought him immediately to the house and dad quickly gave him first aid. Good thing, his wound isn't that severe." The purple haired girl nods.

"Looks like I presumed he got knocked down on some hard rock…" Eian added while looking at the sky, "I'm just wondering why I uttered the word 'Taka' from my lips, Reishun." She repeated what he said.

"Taka…?... Why?"

"I don't know, but I know that young man is somewhat familiar to me… a long time ago, Reishun. I just couldn't bring to mind where we met." Reishun stops for a while and said,

"The name you said is somewhat familiar to me as well… I have heard that name somewhere before… but I couldn't remember when… too." Eian stops and looks at her in silence.

Hotohori's reincarnation smiles at her, "I'm going to stop here now. The sun's bright already. You don't have to be scared going to the capital. See ya around, Reishun-chan!" He tries to get his compact mirror from his breastpocket while Reishun shyly blushes and gets a bit uncontrolled when he smiles at her,

"I told you not to smile like that, Eian!" She gives him a direct, playful pound on the shoulder. Unexpectedly, Eian looses hold of the mirror and it carelessly falls on the ground, shattered mercilessly into pieces. He suddenly went devastated while she bits her forefinger to her mouth in surprise.

"My… precious… mirror that Mom gave to me…" Eian quickly gives her a deadly glare, but using her mischievous wits, she immediately presents him a new mirror in front of his face. She comically, but nervously tells him,

"I gladly brought a spare in case…" she changes her voice to that of a chipmunk. "Gomen…" she finally widely grins. Eian quickly gets the mirror and looks at his reflection with enraptured expression.

He proudly says, "Even I'm in poverty, I still look beautiful…" Reishun splutters as she hears this.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Eian's house, his mother is busy doing household chores, as well as attending the injured stranger that her son brought a few nights ago. While she was feeding the chickens, Eian's grandmother came out, frantically telling her that the stranger had woken up. She hurriedly leaves her work and went inside.

As she sweeps away the curtain, she hears him moaning while lying peacefully in bed. The handsome stranger slowly opens his eyes for the first time, and he sees her, then Eian's grandmother. Finally, he successfully set eyes on them clearly, and Eian's mother approaches him. He gets a little bit shocked at this moment.

"Don't be afraid… you're in a safe place." He gets eased as he hears these gentle words; he tries to get up as Eian's mother helped him.

"My son brought you here when he found you in the forest, lying frail and wounded a few nights ago. My husband treated your wounds and changed your clothes. We're glad that you're now fine. He'll happy to see you as soon as he comes home." He gives off a weak, yet soft smile and bows his head, thanking them for their kindness.

"Arigatou…" he said.

"Young man, is it alright if we ask what happened to you… and your name, of course?" Eian's grandmother asked him. He tried to recall it as hard as he can, but in spite of this, the fine-looking, ebony-haired lad responds with its almond-shaped, violet eyes with wonder, and disappointment. He replied,

"Ma'am, no matter how much I try to remember anything, my mindset is in blank. Worst of it, I can't even recall my own name…"

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU'LL BE OFF TOMORROW MORNING?!"

A loud slam is heard on a table, echoing all over Hikarou's chamber, as Min You heard she'll start the voyage soon. At the same time, the sassy priestess is also serenely sipping her cup of tea. She stops drinking and looks directly to her, saying while raising one eyebrow,

"Doesn't your hands hurt that much? You slammed them too strongly on the table."

Realizing it, Min You instantly feels it and frantically squeals in pain. She madly rubs her hands to each other to let the ache disappear. Hikarou shakes her head as she gulps straight the remaining tea, and puts the cup on the table. Unexpectedly, she rests both of her elbows there and let both of her hands touch her cheeks. She sighs desperately, blowing away a wisp of her hair that's blocking her angelic face. Her lady-in-waiting-turned-bestfriend already solves her crisis, pulling a chair and then takes a seat while directly looking at our poor miko. She asks her with her arms folded.

"What is your plan now?"

Hikarou just shrugged. As she looks again at Min You, she gets surprised as her maid gives her an eye-piercing look. The scene gets scandalous when Min You stands up and painfully strikes her on the forehead. The priestess reacts instantly and rubs it to let the ache fade. She threateningly points her.

"What's that for?! That hurts a lot!" Min You didn't reply. Instead she slams both of her hands on the table again, this time she doesn't feel anything. She directly and seriously looks at her. Hikarou gets baffled at her friend's sudden actions.

"Forget the ranking status for a while, okay? I want to confront you as a concerned citizen and as a friend, too. First of all, don't give me a shrug for answer. Second, you've proven so many things that you deserve your position. You pulled out the sword successfully, defeated the snake-bitch Fu, unlocked the hidden messages inside the scroll so on and so forth." Min You aggressively grabs her shoulders and shakes her repeatedly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE NOT THE HIKAROU-CHAN I KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO BRING YOU BACK TO NORMAL, SISTA?!" Hikarou tries to stop her friend from shaking her and successfully does it. She pants and scowls at her,

"Stop shaking me like that! I'm not being possessed by some kind of a demon or so! You should let me finish first after I shrugged but you… you butt in out of place!"

Min You caresses frightfully looks at the pissed-off Hikarou, ready to whack her on the head any second. The frightful maid quickly shields herself, but Hikarou finally calms down. She blows off a wisp of her hair, blocking her face. The priestess remains calm, despite having a bad temper to her friend. She sighs, putting her hands on her waist, and harshly looks at her, as if she wants to eat her alive.

"Look… I know what I've encountered since I came here, also my responsibilities and duties. My major problem is that I'm having a 'clothes crisis' here. You see, I came from a strange world, okay? First, I cannot wear an ordinary dress like this," she points the dress she's wearing.

"It will be troublesome if I try to fight with the enemies… besides; it's too girly for me. Lastly, I can never and definitely wear my sole school uniform for the journey because I don't want to be thought as an evil witch or something and be charred into ashes on a stake. IS THAT CLEAR TO YOU?" She raises a brow while still looking serious at Min You.

"If weren't because of what did you did last time…shessh…" She instantly and irritatingly looks at her, "How can artisan-to-be behave like that? Try do that again or else, I'm gonna request for a new maid. I'll never talk to you again! Mark my words." She threatens her. Min You realizes her mistakes and sincerely asks for forgiveness.

"Dui bu qi, Rou xiao jie. I will never do it again." She bowed her head and sniffs. Seeing she really regrets it, her pissed-off temper slowly fades and shows off a slight smile. She placed her hand on her shoulder and said,

"Okay. I forgive you this time. Just promise me not to ever attempt to hit physically, at the same, roughly on any person, especially elders like me. One thing, try to be conscious on your surroundings and don't suddenly jump to conclusions. Misinterpretations commonly start there. Can I expect that from you?" Min You strongly nods. Hikarou touches her forehead.

"I didn't expect you to hit so harshly…" She looks at Min You with a wink and a slightly sticks out the tip of her tongue. The maid scratches her head, embarrassed. Suddenly, Min You thought of an idea. She quickly pulls Hikarou's hand and they hurriedly went outside. While running and heading somewhere inside the palace, the priestess asks her, while trying to avoid her hair from being messed up.

"Where are we going, Min You?"

"You told me you had a clothing problem, right? I think I have the solution for that!"

Hikarou gets a bit perplexed on what her friend is thinking. The two continued running fast through the hallway, heading straight to a certain chamber.

"_Where is she taking me?" _Hikarou thinks to herself.

Finally, they arrived at the said chamber. Min You knocks at the door, and a beautiful middle-aged Chinese woman, dressed in elegant robes, greeted them courteously.

"Good day to you, Miss Min You..." She said with a warm smile. Hikarou gives respects and so as Min You.

"It's been a while since I came here. I've been busy lately in training. I'm sorry if I didn't have time to visit you often… ma'am. Ah, yeah, I brought here the Houseki no Miko with me." As the lady hears this, she gets nervous and gives high respects to Hikarou.

"I'm sorry… I didn't notice the High Priestess. I should be punished." Hikarou quickly comforts her.

"It's alright, madam. I'm just a newcomer in this world. No need to apologize." Then, she feels someone nudged her ribs.

"You're quite famous" Min You whisperingly sneers, but gets nudged back by her, indicating her to behave. The maid rubs her ribs to ease the ache away… _Stingy old maid_, she thought.

"What brings you here together with the priestess?" The madam asked them again. Suddenly, Min You grasps the madam's hand and tells her with a straight face.

"The priestess' is having a problem on what she would wear for the voyage tomorrow. I hope you don't mind helping her, madam. If not, our country will be in total catastrophe. She desperately needs it." Hikarou comically reacts.

"Don't make stories with a straight face, idiot!" she mumbled, but the two didn't mind her. The madam happily replied,

"I will be honored to make a warrior outfit for the priestess. I've heard such great deeds she did for the Empress and Emperor, and her battle with one of Seimitsu's subordinates." She looks at Hikarou, from head to toe. "Well… she's also a fine-young looking lady too." The sassy miko's eyes bulged out, "You mean… you're a…" The madam smiled and introduced herself.

"Yes, Lady Hikarou. I'm the prime seamstress of the palace, hoping to serve you loyally." she bows down and adds, "Please follow me…" and she gives way to Ah Rou to come inside. She blinks, as she slowly comes inside. As Madam closes the door, Min You tries to tell her something.

"Make her outfit simple, yet stunning." She gives her a thumbs-up sign as the seamstress nods and closes the door. Min You says to herself,

"_Hope she would look good later on."_

As Hikarou enters, she sees a lot of rolled-on fabrics placed on the shelves. The chamber is full of different silk fabric colors. Pink, blue, red, yellow, green, you name it, this chamber has it all. She also sees groups of seamstresses, sewing new imperial clothes, embroidering beads in shoes and skirts, mending torn dresses, and doing oriental quilts. They all stopped as Madam Ming Xun (bright crimson), the Madam Seamstress, announces the arrival of the Houseki no Miko.

"Stop working for a while and give respects to the Houseki no Miko, Lady Hikarou." she ordered.

"Good Day, Houseki no Miko." They greeted the priestess. Hikarou politely does the same way. "Good day to all of you too." They resumed working afterward. The Lofty Madam Seamstress called two of her assistants. The two assistants approached them.

"Take the priestess where the finished female armors are kept."

"Female Armors? The country has female soldiers?" asks a dumbfounded Hikarou. The lofty madam nodded.

"Yes, High Priestess. But they're not allowed to join in wars. They act only as spies, since men are suited for that area... except for Leisu."

"Leisu?"

"She's the leader of the spies' female division of the imperial military defense." Hikarou paused for a while _"I wonder... who she was..."_ she thought. Then, she noticed the two assistants are staring at her, from head to toe and vice versa. She raises a brow. Her sassy attitude starts to spark within any second, but instead politely asks,

"Yes?" They exchange looks and smile at each other, while Hikarou went puzzled.

"Madam, I think we've already figured out what would suit her."

"Yes, Madam, leave everything to us." One of the two seamstresses takes Hikarou's hands and gently pulls her going to one of the rooms. Hikarou slowly gets frantic, wondering what the two seamstresses will do to her. As she is being taken away beside the lofty Madam, the middle-aged seamstress said.

"Take care of her, assistants. Treat her with care. Don't worry priestess, they're harmless ladies. "

She sarcastically waves goodbye at them. And they entered at the mysterious room of the Silk Hall.

* * *

Frogs came jumping out of the waters and hopped everywhere, including houses, beds and ovens. They started to swarm all over the every town and village, including the palace, while awful stinging gnats and fats buzzing flies reigned all over the skies. Swarms of hungry locusts came like a black cloud and devoured all the crops in the fields, not leaving a single green thing remain all throughout the land of Sairou.

"Where did these creatures came from?" A man furiously asked while driving away the pests.

"I don't know! Maybe the gods are punishing us!" Another man shouted. "Just keep them away from the fields!" However, while the townsfolk are busy thinking on how to kill these creatures... little they know there's one person enjoying, watching them in panic and despair.

A young boy's silhouette happily sits on a cliff, watching everyone down on the fields, getting troubled and in paranoia, on how will they survive on this total disaster. He touches and slightly rubs his fly-whisk and views again the dreadful scene. He playfully swings his legs and said in a sinister tone,

"Go forth, my precious pets. Spread your eternal damnation. Let them feel the wrath of genocide."

* * *

Hours have passed, and Min You irritatingly came back to the Silk Hall. The Lofty Madam Seamstress lets her in and advices to patiently wait for the priestess. She's still having her "finishing touches." Afterwards, her impatience boils up.

"What's taking up her too long?! Don't tell me they're still getting her measurements!" She protested. Madam Ming Xun calms her down.

"Miss Min, please clam down. She will be here very shortly. Just be patient and bear with us." Just then, a creaking sound came from a door. The Madam's loyal assistants show up.

"Lun Lun! Fen Fen!" The madam exclaimed. "What took you so long? Where's the priestess?" Both of them exchanged looks and started to grin to each other.

"Behold our latest and most successful creation in the whole universe!" The pink-haired girl by the name of Lun-Lun proudly says while she's being added by a light green-haired lady.

"Be stunned by our finest creation and will definitely give you chills and expressions of WOW!" Min You gets impatient and shouts at the two.

"QUIT SAYING ANYTHING STUPID! JUST LET US SEE HER NOW OR I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU TWO INTO PESTERING HAMSTERS!" The overreacting assistants get scared and quietly obey her. Lun Lun called the priestess,

"Lady Hikarou, you can come out now..."

A few footsteps were heard and she finally shows up. Astonished expressions are seen on their faces, especially Min You, while the two assistants stands in their position with pride. The priestess just scratched her nape while looking at the people, shyly and slightly blushing.

"Anou...Hi..." she shyly raises her hand and waves her hand timidly. Min You approaches her and looks from head to toe, then vice versa.

Hikarou's hairstyle is now in single braid, tied with a gold ribbon on the end with two wisps of hair on the sides. She has a gold band encircled around her forehead, wearing a sleeveless lemon yellow warrior dress. Its design is simple. Black crisscross threads serve as an adjustment to her top and gold linings are put on the edges of her sleeves, down to the edges on her skirt. She wears a three front layered yellow-orange belt with black buttons to fasten it tightly. Grayish white bands are wrapped along on her hips and up to prevent from seeing "other things". She wears dark maroon boots with dark orange yellow linings. She also wears lemon yellow armbands, tied with gold ribbons to keep them in place.

"So what do you think? Does it fit?" She asked her friend. Min You remains speechless, then hugs her tightly.

"YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS AND STUNNING!!" She remarks in excitement. Hikarou feels that she can't breathe any longer and tries to whisper at her, gritting her teeth.

"Release me... this instance... and behave like a maid. They still don't know we're close friends when their eyes are away from us..." Min You realizes it, breaking the embrace. She bows down and apologizes, and secretly winks back at her priestess-friend.

"We use yellow as a prime color while gold is used as a subordinate for her armor. Since her main element is Earth, we decided it to be that way." Lun Lun said while her sister, Fen Fen added.

"We also decided to use boots since she'll look cool…" then she continued on describing, not caring that the other three are sweat dropping and easily bored with their speech. Min You reacts by acting out to "zip their mouths", which the two quickly follows.

"Okay… okay… to make the story short, you guys want us to praise your great job! Yeah I admit, you guys did the best dress ever made in the entire history of China! Well done! I applaud for your hard work." Min You claps her hands, not to let them know her intention: to be sarcastic to the two assistants. Hikarou hides her titters. _She's something… just like me, _the priestess thought. Her maid lays her eyes to her again and rubs her chin, using her forefinger and thumb.

"But I think there's something missing…" She looks around and suddenly eyes an orange-yellow cloth, about a size of a large handkerchief. She gets it and wraps around her friend's right underarm, going upward, until Hikarou's neck and ties it there. Min You gently dabs Hikarou's shoulders and steps away to look at her in full body.

"That should complete it."

"What's with the tied scarf?" , asks Hikarou.

"It's to cover your cursed birthmark, so those evil demigods won't notice you're the fabled Houseki no Miko. We need to keep your true identity, though 'coz you're on their hit list."

"Why?" Then Madam Ming Xun replied to her.

"Seimitsu ordered his disciples you to be killed instantly. It is better the people will only know you as a traveling warrior and not a fabled priestess. The four kingdoms believed that Nu Kwa only exists as a myth, and by no means, be real in reality. Never had they known… she's really true. Since Seimitsu came to existence, you will exist, too. If they knew who you really are, it is either you will be perished or the innocent."

"You mean… I can't identify myself as the Houseki no Miko?"

The seamstress madam sadly nods. "It's better this way… to protect your life as well as the others too." Suddenly, a palace attendant comes in and gives respects to them.

"Emperor Yang and Empress Ying want to talk with you, Houseki no Miko."

* * *

Hikarou, along with Min You, finally arrives at the throne room, giving their respects to the imperial couple. Empress Yang noticed Hikarou's new outfit and praises it.

"That suit you wear fits you, priestess. Simple, yet it exhibits your true character. Gentle, but courageous."

"Thank you, Your Highness." She said as she slightly bows her head.

"Why did you summon us, majesties?" Hikarou asked. Empress Ying gave a cue to the guards. The imperial guards paved way and a lady comes forth, dressed in an ancient female warrior dress, with a stern-looking face. She approached the royalties and gives her respects. Hikarou went puzzled on who's the mysterious lady in front of her.

"Lady Hikarou, allow me to introduce you to the chief of the female spies here in Liu Guo, Lady General Leisu." The lady general gives respects again, this time to Hikarou, and the priestess does the same thing.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Lady Hikarou." said the Lady General.

"She will be the one who'll accompany you on your journey." Emperor Yang added. Hikarou clearly remembers her. She's the woman who accidentally shot her on the shoulder when she first came into this world. She saw the lady general slowly bowing her head, asking for her forgiveness.

"My lady, I'm terribly sorry if I have mistaken you as a trespasser. I didn't intend to hurt the sword keeper of Nu Kwa, at the same time, the Houseiki no Miko. I'm ashamed of what I'd done to you. I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

Hikarou gives off a gentle, convincing smile. "It's alright. No one should be blamed on what happened. You've just done your duty, no more… no less. Besides, I'm still alive and I'm kicking some ass," she chuckled and noticed the people startled on her last word. She puts fingers on her lips, realizing her verbal mistake. She lies at them saying, "I mean, I still have the energy to battle those horrendous demigods." Everyone giggles.

"You have a strong sense of humor, priestess." Emperor Yang said and added, "She will be also the one who will accompany you to your journey to find the eight gem warriors." Leisu bowed her head and gives respects again. "It's an honor to serve you, Houseiki no Miko."

Surprised on what the Emperor told her, Hikarou took a deep breath and calmly said, "I do thank for your humble offer, your Majesty, but I decline to include Lady General Leisu in my voyage." Each person in the Imperial hall was shocked.

"But Priestess, if we can't let General Leisu accompany you, your life will be endangered. Seimitsu's demigods are all over the four kingdoms…" one palace minister said, but Hikarou slowly raised her hand.

"Forgive me, Sir, if I tend to disobey the palace rules. I'm terribly sorry, but have you pondered what would happen if she left her birth country defenseless? True, I am the country's miko and I expect to be protected, but this is my quest… and I won't let any innocent lives be involved."

"I have accepted this duty because I know I can do it and… I have already anticipated the risks and the consequences. I'm aware of the fact that it'll be difficult, but if I have a strong faith and the trust of the people, I'm sure… it will be trouble-free. If everyone believes I'll succeed, I shall… and that's what you call optimism." She walks forward and held Leisu's hands on hers.

"I'm honored that you're willing to accompany me, but it'll be best for you to stay here. I thought if I let you to come with me, my country will have no chance to be protected. I wouldn't allow that. Be yourself. Stay here and serve your homeland. It'll be a great loss if I selfishly take of Liu Guo's most skilled female spy for my own benefit," she smiles and winks at her. Leisu shyly bows her head. Everyone thought on what she said and grasps what she means. They affirmatively nodded that she has a point.

"Point taken. You can have what you wish for, Lady Hikarou." Empress Ying decided.

"Besides, I've already picked the 'fitted' one to be my trusty companion before you picked Leisu for me."

"Then who could this lucky person be?"

Hikarou smiled honestly while indirectly looking at a navy blue-haired maid dressed in green-clothing attire, seated on the palace railings while waiting at her outside.

"That person… would be just right under my nose."


	11. Edge 9: A Forgotten Memory Returns

**Edge 9: A Forgotten Memory's Return**

* * *

Min You is busy packing her things at her room. She can't believe that the Houseiki no Miko picked her to be the one who'll accompany her on her journey in search of the missing gems and their keepers. While packing the last of thestuff, she recalls her conversation with Hikarou yesterday.

_"Me? Accompany you?" Min You shockingly pointed __to __herself. "Are you nuts? How could you let an artisan-to-be like me be your companion on your journey? Lady General Leisu is far more deserving than me!" _

_Hikarou replied in a straight face, "If you don't want to, then I won't do it at all." She sways her head away, but suddenly keeps one of her eyes open, peeking at her friend's worried face._

_"Besides, I heard you're good at aiming on darts__ aside from an artisan's skills." She pretends to feel devastated, acting as a hopeless human being. _

_"But you wouldn't use it for the sake of mankind's future...How could be fate so cruel to me? Why can't you let my maid accompany me? Am I destined to be alone at all?"_

_Min You sweatdropped and sighs. She sarcastically claps, "Wow... I'm so touched... and where did you get that gossip?" Hikarou comically sniffs and secretly pointed __at __Fen Fen and Lun Lun. Min You annoyingly looks at them as grumbles to herself._

_"Those obnoxious, talkative brats..." She pulls her sleeves up to her arms and clenches her fists. "I'm gonna teach them how to use their mouths PROPERLY." As she tries to approach the two, whom are now preparing to run for their lives to escape the gates of hell, she felt someone crashed on the floor and clings on one of her lounged legs. She turns her head and her eyes bulged out. _

_Fenfen sweatdropped. "She has gone crazy," while Lun Lun folded her arms, "Oh my...God..." _

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Hikarou is tightly clinging on Min You's leg and acted like a total desperate beggar. She looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "I beg of thee! Come with me" Min You comically tries to push her away. _

_"My lady... stop... ACTING LIKE A TOTAL LUNATIC!" But Hikarou hesitated and clings tighter._

_"I DON'T CARE! EVEN NOBLES NEED TO SWALLOW THEIR PRIDE AT TIMES LIKE THIS! PLEASE!! I WILL NOT LET GO OF YOUR LEG UNLESS YOU WOULD SAY YES! IF YOU'RE STILL STUBBORN, I'LL CLING TIGHTER, MAKING YOUR BONE CRUSHED! IS IT HARD FOR YOU TO SAY THAT SINGLE SYLLABLE WORD?!" she threateningly replied. _

_Min You looked at her, Hikarou stared at her with pleading, nearly-teary eyes. This time, the maid felt that she's determined to accompany her, so she thought that arguing with her wouldn't solve anything. At last, she said yes to the sassy priestess. Suddenly, Hikarou stood up with an expressionless face__ dabbing her shoulders like nothing happened. _

_"Nobody can resist me, keep that in mind. Try to pack your things ne?" She playfully taps Min You's cheeks and goes back to her chamber, happily swaying her arms in the air. Min You just desperately sighs. _

She shakes her head as she puts her last clothes inside her bag and ties its final knot. "I never knew people from another world are sometimes... crazy." She carries her bag on her shoulder, not until an unexpected visitor greets her on her way out. The stranger is wearing a long, pale brown cape and a kasa, clearly not showing its face.

Min You stops for a while. Her heart beats faster, as if something is going to happen. She slowly gets scared not until...

The stranger rose up its head, showing its reddish-brown bangs and almond-shaped violet eyes. She greeted, "How's pac..." Hikarou suddenly gets a pillow bash straight in her face. She closes her eyes as she endures the sudden pain and scowls,

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Min You grabs the pillow on the floor and places it back to her bed. She takes a deep breath and rebukes back,

"At least you should knock first! You nearly gave me a heart attack, at the same time; you'd bring me earlier to my grave!" Min You pouts and turns away from her.

The priestess scratched her nape, realizing that she's still angry at her, for persuading to come with her. She decides to apologize. She bit her lip and sighed,

"Okay... I'm sorry if I acted eccentric yesterday and persuaded you forcefully. But I really wanted you to come because you're my sole trusted friend. Besides, I think this voyage is my way of repaying you for all the help you gave. So... Peace already?" She makes a V-sign using her hands, swaying it and giving off her ever-killer-smile. Min You bursts giggling while folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Is that how you people from the other world make peace?" The maid asked. Hikarou nodded,

"But I'm doing a cute version of it. There's a lot of ways in our world." She gives off again a bright smile. Min You slowly raises her hands and imitates the priestess' peace-making style. Hikarou sighs in relief. "Yokatta..."

Min You arches a brow and looks at her from top to toe, still arms folded, "What's with the cape and kasa? You look some kind of an assassin."

"Well Fenfen and Lunlun gave this to me as a good disguise... even I don't like it... but, it is bad if I wouldn't accept it." She turns around. "So what do you think?"

"Nice... those brats have some taste anyway." Min You sees Hikarou already packed her stuff and they both went outside. Her trusty maid sees her sword tied on her waist.

"Isn't that heavy?"

"No. I've been a member of our Wushu club since 4th grade so I don't have any problems carrying it..." She smiles and they continued their chitchat along the palace hallway.

* * *

Sadness fills the entire Konan palace, as the devastating news broke that Lady Miaka is now permanently blind, not unless they would arrest the culprit behind this. Emperor Reiteizei orders the immediate search all through out the country, even if they don't have any clues on how the mastermind looks like. At the throne room, the Emperor of Konan hopelessly sits on his throne and touches his forehead, worrying about his next decision.

"First, famine... and now, Lady Miaka's devastating condition… How can we seek Suzaku's help now?" His Empress touched his hand to comfort him.

"Majesty, calm down. Don't pressure yourself too much, everything will be alright."

Reiteizei looks at his wife. "How can I be alright? Konan is going through two... No… three problems. Konan and Kutou are exchanging help for the past several decades since the previous war broke. Lately, there has been uneasiness between the two. Before, we helped them from drought and in return, they'll aid us from famine. Now, I just can't understand why the Emperor of Kutou had a sudden change of heart!" he silently pauses for a while,

"Not for long, the famine will get severe day by day. Soon, the food supply will only be enough for the people in the city. People living in the far provinces and prefectures will suffer hunger and die. An uprising may follow if we don't do something. Now, how can I make myself calm down in this grave crisis we're facing?" the Empress suddenly clasps his hand tightly.

Then, the attendant announced the arrival of Tasuki and Chichiri. The two Suzaku warriors came in and gave their respects. Emperor Reiteizei approaches them, followed by his wife.

"How's the preliminary investigation so far?"

Tasuki responds first. "Going well, Your Highness... other than the missing jewels, Chichiri found somethin' fishy back at the shrine." Chichiri showed him a small, silver incense tripod, in a lamp formed shape (A/N: Aladdin's lamp, anyone to give you a vivid description).

"Does this tripod belong to the shrine, Highness?"

Reiteizei's wife examines it. "No, this tripod doesn't belong to the shrine. I only knew there's only one incense holder in the shrine, and that's made of gold and not so small compared to this."

The emperor adds, "I agree with her, Chichiri-sama. It's my first time seeing a strange thing like this."

Chichiri glances again at the tripod.

_"Why would the culprit snatch the eye jewels and leave a strange, mysterious silver tripod inside the shrine?"_

* * *

Min You widens her eyes in shock as an enormous ship just arrived. Several men are coming in and out from it to deliver the goods inside. It has been a long time since she saw a ship docked on the imperial wharf.

"This thing is superb!" She exclaims putting her hands together in excitement. "I've never been to a large ship before!" She grips her bag and proudly climbs up. But before she could do that, Hikarou suddenly pulls her collar from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Hikarou turns her around and lets her collar go. Min You coughs and catches her breath.

"You don't have to do that harshly. What's the matter with ya?! We're going to board on that ship right?" Her friend just rolled her eyes and points a Chinese junk behind using her thumb.

"We're gonna take this SHIP and not THAT one." Min You's lower jaw suddenly drops in shock.

"W...We're gonna go in to that ship, right?" She points frantically at the grand ship. The priestess shakes her head. "That ship is too big for us… Besides that ship is headed north."

Min You pouts, stammering. As she nears the junk, she suddenly gets a glimpse on the waves and stops for a while. Her face suddenly turns green. Hikarou gets curious and takes a peek.

"Are you afraid getting seasick?"

Min You sees her and hurriedly shakes her head, ignoring her phobia.

"Ahaha, my lady, do you think this maiden is afraid to travel by sea? I'm as experienced as a sailor you know?" She weakly laughs, "I'm not afraid of the water." Min You gulps.

Hikarou sighs. She tells the other sailors to accompany Min You first in to the junk first. She looks back and sees Empress Ying coming. She pays respects to the Empress and in return, her Highness slightly bowed her head. "Leaving soon?"

Hikarou nodded back. "Yes, Your Grace. We need to leave early before the sun rises. "Thank you for all you've done for us. We'll be back as soon as we completed the quest."

She turns back, ready to climb the ship, but Empress Ying gently stops her as she holds Hikarou's wrist.

"Yes, Highness?" The priestess turns her head. Empress Ying gives her a gentle smile and hands her a trinket and a blank book.

"This trinket is owned by my daughter. It's an ink holder together with a small brush in it. It'll be inconvenient for you to bring along a big brush and an ink holder during travels. I want you to use this for a while. It might give you some help in the future."

Hikarou hesitates. "But, Majesty, this thing is sentimental to you. I can't..." Empress Ying clasps her hands. "I see my daughter through you. Will you not hesitate this time?"

The priestess went silent and nods. "Thank you, Majesty. I'll take good care of this." She finally turns back and goes off into the junk. Empress Ying watches as Hikarou waves goodbye at them as the junk sails away from the wharf.

When the boat is about several inches away, the priestess thought about one thing. She takes off something on her neck and throws it directly to Empress Ying, shouting.

"Your Grace… CATCH!"

The Empress of Liu Guo successfully catches it with both of her hands. She looks and sees it's a necklace with a yellow rose pendant. Then, she hears another shout. Hikarou yelled with all her might as the boat quickly sails away,

"That necklace is my mom's gift when I turned 16! Please take good care of it as I take care of your daughter's trinket! Till we meet again, Your Grace!" Empress Ying takes a final look at the junk, which is now several meters away. One of her maids spoke,

"That girl is really something, Your Grace."

Empress Ying takes a glimpse on the necklace as the rays of sunlight struck on it, giving a gentle glow. "Yes..." she said it in soft, yet firm voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miaka felt something strange while standing in front of her quarter's veranda, where she can't see the beautiful scenery of Lake Taichi. She tries to sense where did it come from but she failed. Taka comes noticing that his wife is looking for something.

"Are you looking for me?" She turns her head in the direction of her husband's voice and shakes her head.

"I just felt something weird, but never mind." She smiles back.

"Someone wants to talk to you, Miaka." Taka gives way while Miaka wonders what does he meant. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Miaka-sama..." The Queen Dowager of Konan, Houki, arrives, nearly crying as she sees Miaka's pitiful condition. The Suzaku no Miko notices her presence in front of her and gently cups her cheek as her other hand holds a wooden cane so that she won't lose her balance. "Don't cry, Houki-san. I'm fine even I lost my sight. I know someday, my sight would come back soon. I'll wait for that day to come."

Konan's Queen Dowager restrains herself and smiled at her. "Miaka-san, that would really come true. It will..."

Suddenly, one of the palace ministers approaches Houki.

"The Emperor wants to see you, Queen Dowager." Taka is shocked to see the face of the brown-haired palace minister, as if he's familiar to him.

"Chi...chi...riko?"

* * *

While the boat is quietly sailing, Hikarou is peacefully sleeping while holding her sword beside her leaning her head at the junk's pillar.

_"Where am I?" She __looks around,__ suddenly seeing a female silhouette in it. As she gets closer, she widens her eyes vividly see__s__ her, in miko-regalia attire. She has dark brown hair and fair, white skin. She turns her head, looking at Hikarou with her calm green eyes. _

_"Ma..ma...?" She quickly hugs Miaka tightly, sobbingly faces her as she puts Miaka's hands on her cheeks. _

_"Mama! It's really you! Don't worry about me… I'm still in one piece and alive. I got stuck in this weird world, plus I got separated from brother and endowed with a heavy task but I'll soon be back, FOR SURE." She wipes her tears confusingly looking at her mom from head to toe. "Why are you wearing such a silly Chinese costume?" _

"_Silly? Can you vividly describe it?" Miaka languidly replies with a smile. She comically looks again at her pouting her lips and folding her arms on her chest. _

_Lightly tapping her right foot repeatedly on the floor__, she comments in a mocking tone,__ "You mainly wear a red coat, tied by a yellow sash, matching red shoes and gold bracelets. You have a weird necklace with yellow, blue and red beads. Your hair is tied up with that large-gold-pin thing… oh__ there're also pink ribbons in it. You also have some decorative white flowers shaped like snowflakes placed on the sides of your temples. But… what I really hated…" she annoyingly sighs,_

"_is… THAT SEE-THROUGH CLOTH COVERING YOUR BODY, LOOK! YOUR FLESH IS BARELY SEEN! LOOK! Your cleavage is showing!" She quickly takes off her coat and wears it on her mom. _

"_If I were you, I rather not wear that! It'll definitely cost my life if they would want me to be dressed in that kind of clothing!" She tries to peek but tosses her head away with her eyes closed, matching with comical hand movements. _

"_OH LORD… I can't bear looking at you that way… How could a Chinese seamstress invent such a malicious, lecherous clothing crap!" She smacks her head. As Miaka hears Hikarou in her comical and sarcastic talking, she giggles._

"_You still haven't changed, Hikarou. Your tongue is still as sharp as ever. No wonder Hikari always wants to cover your mouth… Besides from that blemish, you're still kind __at__ to people." _

_Hikarou turns back and happily replies, "It's because I inherited Mom and Dad's kind traits. Also I couldn't forget I got also some of onii-chan's! I really owe and love you guys a lot! You're all special to me!" She pauses, "Say… back to the topic. Why are you wearing that, mama? You should be wearing modern clothes after all." _

_Miaka approaches her__holding __both of Hikarou's hands, "There are still some things I can't explain. But, Hikarou, bear in mind, that __what __you're going through now is much harder and tough__er__ than we've all experienced. Your heart, mind and soul must be prepared for all these hardships as you begin your journey. I know you could overcome it." _

_Suddenly, Miaka slowly vanishes in front of Hikarou. The golden myna couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Mama! Don't go! What do you mean? Did… Did you come into this world before I arrived here? Ma, I still have more questions to ask!"_

_Miaka keeps her mouth sealed and finally vanishes, with her voice echoing._

"_Remember… your father, your brother and me… are always watching you… even __when __we're far away. Hikarou, you can surely save this world…"_

_Hikarou shouts as she stretches her hand to reach her fading mother, "MAMA!!"_

She suddenly feels someone is shaking her shoulder and later, hears the words "WAKE UP! HIKAROU!" She slowly opens her eyes and sees Min You in front of her, touching her shoulder.

"You're dreaming, xiao jie." She said, "You also mentioned the word 'Mama'. You're having a dream about your mother, ne?"

"_Dream huh? Maybe I'm really thinking of too many things. Mom and Dad can't really be a part of this world… but why she is wearing a luxurious dress like that?"_

A snap of a finger suddenly getting her attention. "Stop wandering in a daze, lady." Min You stands up and gently pats her skirt. "By the way, the captain wants to speak to you." The miko stands up as she sees the captain. He gives respects to both of them.

"Why do you want to speak with me, sir?" Hikarou asks.

"We'll be arriving in Sairou Empire's port soon, my lady. We will only drop you and then go back to Liu Guo as soon as possible." Hikarou turns her head beside, noticing Min You's face goes barfing. She makes a disgusted face and quickly points behind the boat's edge. Min You looks behind, rushes at the edge boat's railing and pukes. The captain and the priestess watches her in dismay.

"It looks like your lady-in-waiting isn't used to the seas, priestess." The old captain cheerfully tells her while Hikarou slightly smiles.

A young boy's silhouette sits on a cliff swinging its legs. He sees a Chinese junk nearly approaching Sairou's main port. He stands up and gazes at the boat and says,

"I sense a powerful chi coming… I need to keep my eyes open, so that my expectations wouldn't be hindered by this mysterious force."

Later, Min You looks for Hikarou after feeling better. She sees her, leaning behind on the junk's railing while studying the xiang jing to get some whereabouts for the first gem warrior. She approaches her, and sits beside. The priestess noticed her and asks if she's alright, which Min You replied with a slow nod.

"Rou xiao jie, how did you know that the location of the first gem is in Sairou?" Hikarou bit her lip and ties up the scroll.

"Simple. According here…" She shows the scroll at Min You, "the clues for the first gem are zhi, zhuang, and sui." Min You wonders on what she meant. Hikarou gets a blank paper and the trinket that Empress Ying gave her from her knapsack. She straightens the paper on the ship's floor, takes out the small brush in the trinket and dips it in the ink holder. She writes the characters one by one, horizontally and in order. She points the end tip of the brush on the 'zhuang' character.

"Since we're talking about the location, this is the clue." Then, she writes the same character on the next line, but she separated the complex character into two.

"Zhuang literally means 'a large mansion', or a manor to be exact. So I asked the captain of the ship, which empire can old manors be found, and he said they are mostly seen in Sairou, where also barren lands are found and the country is located near the desert." Min You is fascinated with her explanation.

"What's with these two characters?" Her maid-friend points the two characters below. Hikarou smiles,

"I separated it into two. The first ideograph means 'cliff' and the last is 'earth', which really fits Sairou's description as an Earth empire where Byakko is their guardian god. That's what I heard from all the hearsays…"

"And also during our history class, if I could remember it well, tigers are considered as lords of the mountains by the ancient Chinese so I ―" Min You suddenly puts her hands on the priestess' shoulders and moves it to see Hikarou face to face. The startled priestess blinked her popping eyes twice.

"Err… what?"

The navy-blue haired maid grins and claps both Hikarou's hands. Her eyes get teary with admiration and enticement.

"OH I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH XIAO JIE!! YOU'RE AWESOME!" She throws her arms around Hikarou and tightly hugs her, getting both of them crashed on the floor. Little Min You knows, the startled miko accidentally knocks her head on the ship's floor, enduring the pain by biting her lower lip instead of shouting. The junk crew stares at the very scandalous scene… with wonder.

"Good… grief…." Hikarou said frustratingly while gritting her teeth.

* * *

"Chi… chiriko?" Taka utters in awe, approaching the noble man, who is now a government official. "You are Chiriko, aren't you?"

"Perhaps you are mistaken, sir. My name is Gakurei Cho, one of the palace officials here in Konan." The young noble man said politely. Taka pauses for a while thinking that he has already seen his comrade. It has been several years since he last saw the reincarnations of Chiriko, Nuriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake, and that's during their battle with the fake Suzaku. True, several years had already passed in the book world and they sure had forgotten about their memories of being one of the Suzaku seishi.

"Gomen ne..." He apologizes. The palace minister smiles, as he was saying that he'd already accepted the apology and slowly turns away from them, until…

"Wait…sir…"

The pale-brown haired palace minister stops and turns around. He sees Miaka, holding onto the railings, walking a few steps forward approaching him.

"May I ask for your permission to touch your face, sir? Forgive me if it is the only thing I could do, for I am now completely blind." The stunned palace minister couldn't believe that he's seeing the Suzaku no Miko. He looks at her in pity, for her beauty is nothing without her sight. Everyone is devastated when the whole palace learns that Miaka is blind. He comes closer and gives respects to her.

Miaka stretches her hand that's on the railing and gently cupped his cheeks. She returns her hand on the railing and sighs.

"It's been a while since we've last seen him. During my miko days, I remember, he's only 13 that time and wanted to be a government official someday. He died protecting me and got reincarnated later to continue his dream. I'm sure he'll succeed because of his determination to be one. If I could only see him wearing a palace minister's uniform, I would surely give him a hug and congratulate him…" she paused for a while.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't given a chance because I'm now blind. But I'll definitely see him and I'll do it if I can be able to see… soon." a single tear streak fell on her cheek and she quickly wipes it off. Houki and Taka watches them in grief, especially Miaka.

"I'm sorry I cried in front of you, sir. I really don't know how to restrain my emotions. Again, please forgive us for mistaking you as Chiriko." Miaka slightly bows her head for the last time and turns away from the palace minister, who's now stunned and nearly teary-eyed when he heard Miaka's words. Taka approached and lends a hand for his blind wife.

"You want me to take you back to our room?" He asks. Miaka replies with a single nod, trying to hide her depression. "I'm a bit tired… Taka." As both of them turn away and make a few steps forward, however, a voice calls them.

"Miaka…san… Ta…ka…san." The palace minister slowly calls their attention, hinting that he already knew them for a very long time. Upon hearing it, both of them turned around, Miaka first and followed by Taka, and see him with two simultaneous tear streaks falling on his cheeks. She wondered on the sudden change of emotions of the palace minister. He, then moves a few steps forward and said,

"I… can… remember… now… I… am really Chiriko… one of the Suzaku seven…" He slowly smiles. Miaka suddenly smiles and he runs to her and clasps both of her hands, saying in a sobbing voice,

"I've become a successful palace minister, Miaka-san. I've got what I've really wanted for…" He slowly starts to cry. "I'm wearing a red palace minister uniform with a black hat on top of my head… I'm so busy helping the Emperor that I completely forgot about you and Tamahome-san…I'm sorry if it took so long for me to recall… I'm really sorry," Chiriko can't control his emotions but Miaka comforts him by hugging him.

Taka smiled, as well as Queen Dowager Youtaikou. They were delighted that he finally remembers all. Then, Tasuki and Chichiri entered the scene as they see both of them watching Miaka comforting a palace minister. The bandit, with no clues on what's going on, frantically bellows and also pointing his fingers,

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?! TAKA, HOW CUD YA BE SO NAÏVE?! MIAKA IS COMMITING ADULTERY AT YA FACE-TO-FACE!! STOP HER!! STOP HER!!" But Taka shuts him up by giving him a direct, massive elbow whack to the bandit's head. Tasuki's eyes went swirling while Houki and Chichiri sweatdrops,

"You really can't remember Chiriko, do you, Tasuki?" The monk observes with an arched brow and folded arms.

"He's still as stupid as ever." Taka comments. Meanwhile, Miaka and Chiriko didn't seem to notice the wacky scene that just occurred. The Priestess of Suzaku just smiles while tapping the back of the youngest of the Suzaku seven warriors.

"_You've grown a lot… Chiriko…"_ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Min You and Hikarou have finally stepped on the land of Sairou. After landing on the country's main port, they directly went to the heart of the country's capital: the marketplace. As they arrived, it's full of people, with different shops in every corner, selling different kinds of products.The priestess and her maid walk together through the busy streets.

"Man… it's still hurts…" Hikarou grumbles while gently rubbing the back of her head that got knocked down on the ship's floor. She gives Min You a grumpy glance and resumes walking, and still rubbing her head.

"Rou xiao jie, I'm really sorry. I just got carried away with my feelings." Her eyes sparkled as she describes it with actions, "You explained those characters clearly and with precision. You acted like a scholar and… You're the most intelligent person I've met in my entire life!" A comical waterfall of tears flows on the maid's cheeks. Hikarou splutters by giving a gentle tap on her forehead.

"_Teenagers…"_

"Please don't make another scandalous act. What happened on the junk is enough." Hikarou said to her, gritting her teeth.

"Besides, you're such one good bluffer … much better than my suitors back at home." She added when she realized the pain has already faded, putting her hands on her back.

"You have suitors?" Min You's eyes bulged with wonder, "So you already have a lover?". The spunky miko stops for a while, faces her and sarcastically smiles.

"None." She directly replies. The navy-haired girl's lower jaw dropped and they resumed walking.

"I don't believe you, xiao jie. With those gorgeous looks, that ideal height and everything…. Any man would fall for—"

"But I'm a certain… I mean a rare girl type who doesn't participate in the matters of the hearts. I want to fulfill FIRST my dream of being a screen writer, a novelist, and GETTING RICH SOMEDAY!" She proudly says to herself. "So boys and heart matters, set aside…. MONEY AND FAME, here I come!"

She walks happily first, leaving Min You dumbfounded on what she hears.

"_She must be kidding me… how could there be such a WOMAN created to dislike MEN?!" _Min You wonders.

Later, when they reach the middle of the marketplace, they see where the food stalls are located. Hikarou blows off the wisp of her hair while she puts her hands on her waist.

"Man, we've already reached the middle yet we still haven't found an inn to stay for the night." Her friendly maid catches up with her panting.

"It's because Sairou seems to suffer from a plague recently." The two looked around, seeing an aged, but young-looking woman approach them. She has blackish-blue hair tied in buns with braids, is wearing a black Chinese dress, covered with a pale brown cape and carrying an empty brown basket.

"Pests have already attacked the field crops all over nearby provinces and sandstorms take place too. The townsfolk cannot do anything about it, so they decided to move to the capital because it's the only place where the mysterious plagues didn't attack. At this rate, I doubt if you could find any vacant rooms."

"Oh… thanks for the info, Ma'am." Hikarou bows down, so as Min You too. The priestess adds, "Say, are there any inns around?"

"If you walked through here and pass by over the next eight food stalls, you'll be able to see another four inns. I'm sure they still have vacant rooms there." Hikarou was about to thank the lady, until Min You suddenly pulls her away from the lady and whispers something.

"Should we follow that lady's advice?" Min You doubts. Hikarou proudly places her arm around the maid's shoulder, whispering her reply at her ear,

"Of course! First, she's a permanent resident of this country; second, we're naive-foreigners-in-distress-needing-of-instant-help; and lastly, she looks pretty trusting. Old ladies don't con kind, innocent looking, and cute girls like us." She winks back. Min You seems to be unconvinced, however.

Hikarou turns her attention back to the old lady.

"Thanks for helping us travelers, Ma'am". Just as they were about to part ways, they hear a boy's scream from nowhere.

"OKASAN!!"

Hikarou looks around for where the voice is coming from…

* * *

Vocab & Additional info:

**Yokatta** – thank god (in jap.)

**Wushu** – refers literally to Chinese Martial arts in various forms (in the fic, Hikarou's wushu expertise lies in handing swords, specifically on a double edge one. Swords featured in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon anyone?)

**Lake Taichi** – it's the lake where Miaka was saved by Tasuki from drowning (OVAs), and where Miaka committed suicide in the series for losing Tamahome

**Kasa** – a hat (clue: anyone seen Chichiri's hat in the FY Series?)

**Xiao Jie** – Mandarin for "Miss" or "Lady". It's typical for the Chinese to call ladies with higher ranks with these. Much same to Korea's "agasshi" and Japanese's "name then –sama"

**Gakurei Cho** – Chiriko's real name after he was reincarnated (refer to Eikouden)


	12. Edge 10: A Trembling Truth

**Episode 10: A Trembling Truth**

* * *

"OKASAN!! TASUKETE! "

The yell arises for the second time in the whole marketplace. Hikarou figures out where it comes from and quickly runs away, going through the crowd.

"Hikarou!" Min You tries to stop her but it's too late. She clenches both of her fists in annoyance, and also, stamps her left foot. She comically yanks off hair, frantically "Argh…!" The navy blue haired maid decides to chase her, hoping she would be able to catch up to the priestess.

Hikarou finally arrived at the end, after endless struggles going through and politely ask permissions on some people to pave way to see what's happening.

While she's hiding from the crowd, she discovers an angry middle-aged man, tightly gripping his hand on the little boy's wrist, making it sure he'll never escape. She thought the man could be a fish vendor since he's in front of a fish stall. Suddenly, a young boy, probably in his early teens, comes in to the intensified scene. He struggles to loosen the man's grip from the kid.

"Sir, please spare him! He doesn't know what he is doing!"

The boy is dressed in light-brown clothes, with hair tied in a single bun in the back. He pleads him to let the child go. Unfortunately, it seems he's a close-minded one. He glares and forcefully sweeps him away while still holding the child's wrist. The young boy ended up stumbled helplessly on the ground. Hikarou gets shocked, at the same time, fury arises in her eyes, but she restrains herself from doing anything and remains to be a spectator on the crowd.

"Onii-chan!" The little boy cried. The man gripped him again tightly and the boy winced in pain.

The boy barely sits up, recovering from the sudden stumble, "Xiao Long…" he weakly grunted. The vendor speaks in a haughty manner.

"Heh! Ya think I can be softened like that? You want him to be spared? Think again…" He rudely pulled and dragged the kid to the stall; sweeping all the raw fishes and making some fall on the ground, where the kid's head and chest ended up on the stall's table.

"_This is really not good!" _Hikarou thought… but then, the crowd is filled with fear and terror as the next scenes came. As the older boy tries to get up, the vendor knocks him over immediately. Then, he turns his attention to the child and strongly holds one of its wrists. The kid's eyes bulged out in fear as he sees him… holding a knife.

"I want your OWN HAND as payment, you filthy brat!" He raises his hand that's holding the knife and ready to strike. The boy closes his eyes in fright. Unexpectedly, a mysterious girl slowly comes out from the crowd and goes on the tensed scene. Min You, followed also by a mysterious blackish-blue haired woman, have reached the crowd's front. Then, hearsays take place.

"That girl is too brave to stand up and come there!" one woman said. "Is her life really important to her? Doesn't she know that man had the cruelest temper of all the vendors here in Sairo?"

"From the way she dresses, she looks like a foreigner… and I'm sure she'll never forgive herself deciding to meddle with that fish vendor. He sells the best fish here in the country, but he really has a very bad temper. If I were her, I would just stay and watch." Another man added. Worry fills in Min You's heart. She watches Hikarou from afar with an anxious look. She silently prays, "_Saving others is a courageous thing to do, but if you make a wrong move, it'll be an end to you."_

The fish vendor suddenly got his expression puzzled as he sees her coming over, slowly and step by step. He throws the knife on the wooden table on his stall, making it to stick in place. Luckily, he missed the boy's wrist, so it's still in tact. The small boy can't believe his eyes and hysterically ran towards his brother. Realizing she's already there, Hikarou stopped. She raised her head and slightly pushed up her kasa's rim using her other hand's index finger, just to show off her angelic face and bends down.

"Good day, sir! How much is this?" She mischievously asked while picking up one dirty fish on the ground. Min You splutters and smacks her forehead with her hand. She cannot control her temper anymore at this moment,

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A HEROIC SCENE, NOT BUYING SOME FRIGGIN' CHEAP—mff mff…"

She struggles to say more, not until someone covers her mouth. "Be quiet! You'll make everything worse! Maybe she has a plan to save those two boys' lives." A woman whispered at her as they quickly hide in the crowd. Meanwhile, the vicious fish vendor turned suddenly into a stern, monotone man as he comes close and bends down.

"Don't you notice that there's a heated scene here, Miss?" He annoyingly asked her with his arms folded.

She sighed and stands up, "Look sir, I came a long way down here. I heard from some people that you sell the best fishes in the country, yet you let them get spoiled easily?" She swayed the raw fish, back and forth in front of the man. Min You gets hysterically frightened and really anxious, on what her milady is doing. She looks the other way, and sees Hikarou giving her a glare of "I-know-what-I'm-doing-so-stay-put look". Long silence ruled, and then the man replied,

"It's because of that brat's fault!" He furiously points the kid. "I was just peacefully selling my fishes not until that brat popped in out of nowhere and began patting all my fish with his dirty hands. I spent countless nights with my men catching them, and LOOK! I don't have any income for this day… Now, I shall make them pay."

He turns back and sees the brothers, looking frightened as he glared at them. He goes closer at their direction filled with anger. Hikarou looks at him, disappointingly. She throws out the fish she's holding, wipes her hands on her skirt and gets her arms folded.

"But don't you think making a fuss in public like a madman is much worse than a crime of patting fishes with filthy hands? At least, you should called the palace guards and let them take it over, not putting justice in OWN your hands."

When the vendor suddenly hears it, he quickly diverts his angers from the boys to Ah Rou as he gets his knife stuck on the wooden board and slowly comes to her in anger. Min You shouts her name in fear but Hikarou stands still, with her eyes closed. As the vendors tries to threateningly swing it to her neck, she seriously speaks out suddenly as the edge of the knife is near on the side of her throat,

"You'll be sorry if you continue this, sir. Many people are watching. Maybe, just maybe… one of the palace guards are here observing secretly. You know what would you expect, sir?" She opened her eyes and sharply looks at him straight. All of a sudden, the vendor hesitates to do it and remains motionless on what Hikarou said to him. Min You suddenly fainted in relief while the crowd catches her.

"Go on… try it. I was planning to make a proposal." She replied softly but arrogantly. The vendor suddenly stopped. Hikarou gently pushes away the knife's edge blade from her. She took something from her bag and shows off a pure jade hairpin. All of the people are astounded.

"You can build a new stall with this." She leans him the pin in front of his eyes. "But since you offended me..."

She decides to break the pin in half. Her right holds the part with gems while on the left is the tip made of pure jade. She presents it to him the part of the former. The vendor can't believe he's seeing such real gems in his entire life. He temptingly tries to touch it but Hikarou suddenly moves her hand away. He shows off a comical expression of disappointment.

"But I'm still giving you the half part with jewels since I'm a kind person. In exchange, just tell me where I can find inns and release the boys. Forget anything what they've done to you, since it's a petty crime to put some big attention to it… Is it enough?"

The man nodded hysterically. He drags the boys to her and shows off his begging palm. She gives off a slight smile and hands him the pin quickly.

"There still some inns if you go further north, Miss." Then he calls his men, "Clear the area up! Pick up and wash them immediately! Give those fishes FREE." His men obeyed him, but before he goes away, he gives thanks to Hikarou and completely keeps him busy packing up and giving orders. The crowd slowly disperses. The marketplace that was once filled with tension has now become sober and returned to its normal state. She scratched off her temple and mumbled to herself,

"Phew… that was really close." Suddenly, someone whacked her strongly on the head. She gently caresses her swollen head. As she looked back, and sees a furious Min You, nearly crying.

"You daredevil! You nearly killed me there! What we're ya thinking huh?! Don't ever try to do that." Hikarou pats her head as she continues to wipe her tears off. "Sorry ne… I made you worry." She softly replied and sees also the blackish-blue haired woman come towards them. Then, the two boys suddenly rushed and embraced her.

"Okasan!" The two boys sobbed, as she both hugged them tightly. A single tear streak fell down from her cheeks. "My boys… Thank goodness, you're both safe."

The girls get somewhat shocked on what they had discovered. "They're you're sons, Ma'am?" the priestess asked. The woman just nodded and said,

"I thank you very much for saving their lives, especially when my youngest is being threatened to get his hand cut off."

"Yeah, you're so kakkoi right here, onee-chan! You really did give him this and that…" The younger boy, around seven years playfully demonstrates punches at her. They happily gazed at him, especially Hikarou, who has a weak spot on little kids. She considers them adorable and pats him on the head, smiling.

"How could we ever repay you, Miss?" The older boy asked her. As their eyes met, Hikarou sensed something strange on him. Her heartbeat pounds faster, around thrice and stared at him for a while. But, the boy called her attention and she regained herself back to reality.

"Miss?" He called. Hikarou gets closer and gently pats the boy's head. She bends over and said, "Nothing. Just do good deeds, that'll be enough." She takes the boy's hand and puts something on its open palm. She quickly closes it so that he'll have no idea on what did she gave to him. He looks at her with wonder, but the priestess replied with a smile that could take his breath away.

"Take this. It's my gift 'coz I admire on how you save your younger brother's life." He slightly blushes, then Min You buts in out of nowhere. "However, if you have a spare room in your… mff..mff…" Hikarou abruptly covers her mouth and apologizes, "Please spare her. She doesn't know what she's saying…"

"Okay…" He bows down politely and keeps the gift on his pocket. They bid goodbyes and prepares to leave. Until, the young boy runs after Hikarou and pulls her cape, trying to get her attention. She notices him and bends down. Then, he whispers something on her ear and she replies with a nod. Afterwards, he bids goodbye and joins his brother and mother and completely left. She stands up and does the same thing. While walking as they go along with the crowd, Min You asked her,

"Ne… xiao jie, what did you give to him?" Hikarou stopped a while and looks at Min You with a smirk,

"A present that would make his eyes pop out."

Her maid suddenly gets puzzled on what she meant. Meanwhile, on the other side of the crowd, the older boy decides to take out the present. It is wrapped in a plain brown cloth. He decides to unwrap it, and Hikarou's prediction came true… for he can't believe he's seeing and holding a real jade hair pin engraved with jewels.

* * *

Konan temporarily rejoiced as Gakuren Cho, one of the palace government officials, has completely regained memories of his past life as Chiriko of the Suzaku seven. Emperor Reiteizei ordered to give off a small, private celebration held at the imperial hall. It includes only selected nobles, the Emperor and his empress, Queen Mother, the remaining Suzaku warriors, and the Suzaku no Miko herself. This event least lessened the depression of the palace people about the sudden blindness of their priestess and the strange appearance of famine. The palace hall is filled with pleasant melodies as the imperial entertainers; mostly women performed their respective talents in dancing and playing musical instruments. Taka, Tasuki and Chiriko teamed up together to describe everything they see to Miaka, including the musicians and dancers' costumes. She gives off a gentle smile for their efforts.

"I'm relieved that Miaka-san is happy that Chiriko had already regained his past memories." Houki told her son, who sat beside her. The Emperor nodded back affirmatively. Empress Ri asked something,

"Majesty, are there any whereabouts on the locations of the other three reincarnated Suzaku warriors?" Emperor Reiteizei slightly bowed his head, "According to the reports, they haven't. Time flies fast and many changes had already happened in these past years. We're not sure if they're still in Konan."

"But I still could feel their chi, Majesty. They're still here in the country." Chichiri added. Queen Mother Youtaikou decides to join the conversation, "I've been wondering who might have caused the sudden famine here in the country. Do you have any speculations, Chichiri?"

The monk just shook his head. Emperor Reiteizei sighs, "We must find the remaining three as soon as possible. If we succeed, we could summon Suzaku and seek his divine power for help." Suddenly, a proud feminine voice echoed all over the imperial hall, making everyone stop from what they're doing.

"I don't think that vermilion bird can save your homeland from destruction." Then, a woman, dressed in a dark violet cape, with her hood down. She comes out hiding from one of the hall's pillars. Tasuki prepares to fight the mysterious intruder. Taka tries to join them but the monk warned him. He told him stay put together with Chiriko, and protect Miaka and the others.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, Suzaku seven." Tasuki butted in suddenly.

"Cut the shittin' speech and fight, you wench!" The mountain swings his tessen. "LEKKA SHIEN!!" Flames start to appear and quickly go towards to the direction of the mysterious lady. Tasuki seems pretty confident that he could defeat her in one fatal blow, but he must think again.

In a matter of seconds, the flames go nearer to her direction. But she confidently stands still and smirks. "A hot-headed dumb old oaf… Interesting…" she quietly gets something from her sleeve. Chichiri sensed a strong chi and immediately warns Tasuki. "BE CAREFUL WITH HER, NO DA!" Tasuki wonders on his friend's warning. As he diverts his attention to the lady, he sees her strongly throws something on the air, directly to his direction. "_A card?"_ he thought. The lady starts to chant an incantation,

"**Ace of swords, unleash**!"

The mysterious card suddenly turns into a light beam silhouette and slowly forms in a shape of a single-edged real sword floating in the air. It rapidly cuts the flame in half. Everyone gets shocked, but they're more frightened on what will happen to Tasuki. She adds another incantation abruptly,

"**Fatal punishment shall therefore beseech!**"

She directly points her forefinger precisely to Tasuki's heart. The sword swiftly approaches to the bandit without wasting any second. He just watched in horror that it might be the end of his life. Fortunately with Taka's quick thinking, he saves him on time as he ran and knocked him on the ground, including himself, resulted to elude the attack few feet away. The sword was left struck down on the floor.

"Taka! Tasuki!" Miaka yelled in fright, anxious on their condition. Chiriko calms her down and stops her from coming forward. "They're alright, Miaka-san. No need to worry."

The mysterious lady makes a return hand gesture. The sword moved by itself from being stuck on the ground and floated in the air. It changes back into a light beam again and swiftly goes back to the direction of the lady. She opened her palm and it turns back into a card, Ace of Swords in a reversed form. She quickly puts it back on her sleeve and gets her hood down, showing off her orange-yellowish hair and pink amethyst colored eyes.

"Is this how you welcome a visitor, Suzaku seven?" She unpleasantly snarled. "I didn't expect that your conduct have gone six feet under." Tasuki pushes Taka away and stands up in an irritated manner.

"I don't give a damn on who are ya, brat! Just get outta here and SCRAM!" He tries to do another LEKKA SHIEN but Taka tries to stop him using his tessen. "Are you gonna commit suicide, Tasuki?! Don't you see that she's much powerful than you are?!" He angrily struggles.

"I admit I'm a freakin' old-aged man but I can't accept to get beaten by a youngster wench!"

"Well, at least consider your life important to you!"

"I'm not like ya, Obake-chan, eating your whole pride like a weakling!"

"Weakling!? WHO'RE YOU CALLING THAT, PUNK!"

The two comically fights and struggles either the tessen will be used or not, leaving everyone sweatdropping. "This is no time for that, no da." Chichiri sighed in disappointment. The lady seems a bit annoyed on their actions.

"**Lighting… Beseech**!" She throws the "Tower Card" coming from her sleeve directly on where Taka and Tasuki are fighting. It suddenly changes into a speedy lighting bolt. They comically screamed in fright. Luckily, Chichiri used his powers to shield them. The blot diverts its attack as it was block by the barrier that the monk created. The beam quickly returns back to its owner and changes into a card titled "The Tower" in an upright position. She smirked as she puts back her card, next her hood up.

"The monk is quite impressive on his attacks. You gained my respect, sir." She gives a deadly glare on Taka and Tasuki, "Please tell your comrades to give at least respect to odd-looking strangers like me. I came here with no harmful intentions, Suzaku seven and to you too, Suzaku no Miko. I come here to warn you all."

"We wouldn't attack you if you didn't mff… mff…" Tasuki struggles to say more but Taka successfully covers his mouth. Chichiri takes off his mask and decides to negotiate with her, "Your powers are quite extraordinary… are you a celestial warrior too?"

She takes a few steps forward with her arms folded, "I may be one of you, but I'm not a part of the protectors of the Four Gods." Chichiri and the others seem puzzled.

"Even you try to locate the other reincarnated warriors and summon Suzaku, you still can't save Konan from famine nor cure your priestess' blindness. His powers aren't enough to defeat this recent enemy…"

"What do you mean?" Reiteizei asked her as the signaled the palace guards to stop to seize the lovely stranger.

"The destruction that the four corner kingdoms are now facing is controlled by the release of an evil beyond your expectations. The destined deity to save this world has proved her existence. Her story, us, and her miko aren't now a mere PLAIN FICTION, but an ABSOLUTE FACT!" Chiriko's lips trembled.

"You don't refer to Nu Kwa and Seimitsu'… They're just mythical characters about China's creation!" Her amethyst-eyes flared in anger but she restrains herself.

"Think again… sometimes stories can turn into reality… Suzaku Celestial Warrior, Oh Dokun, or should I say…Chiriko!" His eyes widen with surprise. "How… how did you know?" The mysterious lady smirked,

"I'm a fortuneteller, it's my right. Besides, I'm also a warrior just like you … in the service of protecting the greatest miko ever called down upon!" She throws an unknown card on the ground and slowly fades away.

"She's disappearing!" Youtaikou shouted.

"By the way, just beware of the lethal and betrayer mists spreading inside the palace. Oh, one last reminder… I find her just exactly like you, Suzaku no Miko." Then, she completely disappears. Taka comes closer and picks up the blank card, and the image slowly revealed itself on an upright position.

"High Priestess?" He uttered to himself. The others pondered deeply on the mysterious woman's last words... especially to Miaka. She puts her hand on her chest and touches it.

"_Who is the girl that the mysterious woman pertaining to… who is she?"_

* * *

Hikarou looks from afar as she sensed something familiar. She can't realize it but she knows it's a powerful force.

"Xiao Jie!" Min You shouts to call her attention. She stops staring blankly at the sky and joins her friend walking across the busy streets. Hikarou and Min You haven't got an inn to stay. As they headed north, they found out that all inns have already been occupied. They decided to go back and go straight to nearby woods to spend the night. As they wandered on the busy streets of Sairou's marketplace, Min You gives off a desperate sigh.

"What luck, we're gonna end up sleeping in the grass… with swarming of those itchy mosquitoes…" She pouts with her arms folded. Hikarou feels sorry for her. She knows that spent her life living in the palace and she's not get used to the common life for a long time. Unlike Min You, she spent almost her early teens at the province to keep away from the stress caused by the city. Due to that, she becomes outdated from what's new in Tokyo when she decides to go back to finish her high school. She often gets teased by her friends and classmates about her traditional views in life, but she didn't get affected. Nothing can influence her beliefs as long she knows it is right.

"I'm sorry… I dragged you all the way here knowing that you're not used in the common life." Hikarou apologized.

Min You suddenly reacted.

"That's not true! Misfortunes always go around and around, we can't help it! It's part of fate, xiao jie! Don't worry, 'coz this palace maid can easily adapt spending the night in the wild!" She proudly taps her chest. Hikarou arched a brow, gesturing that she doubts on what she'd said. "I'm dead serious, xiao jie… Believe me."

The priestess replied with a relieved sigh. _"Sometimes I made the right decision of bringing her all along,"_ she thought.They resumed walking while having some chit-chats to ease boredom.

"Why did you decided to call me 'Xiao Jie', rather than my first name or calling me 'Rou-jie-jie'?"

"First, I find it awkward if I call you 'Rou-jie-jie'. It doesn't fit for me calling you like that. If I call you on your first name, people would think that I don't have respect on my elders, so I decided to call you 'Xiao Jie' due to formalities." She whispers something on Rou's ear.

"And also because I respect you a LOT… REALLY." Hikarou smiles back but she recalled something from her subconscious. A voice suddenly echoes on her head and vivid images of the scene where the young boy she helped that morning whispered something on her ear.

"_Our house had the tallest leafy tree in the city, where you could clearly see the people when you sit on one of its branches. Just beware of the old man with a pipe that sits on there occasionally."_

She quickly turns around and runs away, leaving Min You behind wondering why she left her all of the sudden. "Ei! Wait up, Xiao Jie!" She yells as she chases her from behind.

Hikarou tries to find where the exact location of the house that the boy told her that morning. Unfortunately, there are so many houses and the boy's description of their house is a bit general. Realizing that she had already ran far enough, she bends over, touching her knees and pants. As she looks up, she saw someone familiar. She sees there an old man, with white beard and wearing gold, circular earrings and typically smoking by that time. She suddenly recalls a warning on her mind,

_"Just beware of the old man with a pipe that sits on there occasionally"_

On the same time, the sheepish old man accidentally sees her as he blows off the smoke coming from his pipe. The old man shows a perverted smile and Hikarou gives off a scared look. He stops smoking and happily jumps off from the tree branch, giving a chance to himself to hug her.

"HI CUTIE!!" He happily said as he opened his arms wide and falls from in slow mode version.

Hikarou quickly bends down and hugs her knees. She shields herself by making her arms do an "x" gesture. Just before the old lecherous man can successfully lay his malicious hands on her, a flying stick knocked him down all of the sudden coming out from nowhere.

"AGH!" The old letch strongly went down on the ground unconscious.

Hikarou tries to take a peek and sees him unconscious. She turns her head the other way around as she heard footsteps. It appears that it was the older boy she helped this morning.

He ran towards her, "Did he attempt to hurt you?" he asked. Her mind went blank as she looks again at the old man.

Unexpectedly, he quickly gets conscious again and sees Hikarou. He attempts to hug her. The boy quickly embraces the priestess to shield her off from him, until something hard knocked the old man's head down from behind. As he fell down sideways, Min You suddenly appears out of nowhere, holding her dagger upside down.

"Sheesh, could this old idiot have some shame on his age?" She seriously responds as she playfully spins her dagger. She walks over, not minding to step onto the fainted man. She quickly approaches Hikarou.

"Xiao Jie, are you alright? I just knocked him down using my dagger's hilt, so he's just unconscious. Good thing I came on time."

"Anou, that boy was here first to save me…" She slowly points the boy whose busy reviving the passed out old man. He tries to shake off his shoulders frantically. The priestess suddenly heard other running footsteps. Hikarou turns around and sees the younger boy she helped this morning, rushing to his brother and helps him reviving the old man.

"Are they related to each other…?" She thought.

* * *

An old woman carrying a small bronze basin with water goes out from a certain room. She sees Hikarou, Min You and the two boys sitting at the wooden balcony railings, as if they're waiting for her. She decides to approach them immediately. The older boy asks first,

"How is he, grandma?"

"Your grandfather is alright. The hit isn't that severe, but it created a small bump behind his head. Let's just leave him to rest." She turns away but Min You gently holds onto her sleeve, with her head bowed down.

"Anou… Ma'am, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to hurt your husband. I was just trying to protect my mistress from danger. I'm really sorry…" She comically sobs. Hikarou gently leaps off from the balcony and joins Min You.

"As her mistress, it's my duty too to ask for your forgiveness on my maid's sudden, impulsive … and quite disrespectful actions towards your husband. Please accept our humble apology." Hikarou bowed down thrice. Min You went a bit shocked, but decides to imitate her friend's actions.

The old woman suddenly gets bowled over their actions and tries to make them stand up, "Hush and stand up, girls! I don't need apologies; rather I should be thanking you for what you did. HE DESERVES IT." They immediately stood up and their eyes went in wonder and exchanged looks.

"Gramps ish a slight pervert. Mom and grandma couldn't control his actions. Good thing this ol' lady here did some lessons on gramps." The youngest proudly added.

Min You gets a bit pissed off and replies back angrily, "Who're you calling old lady, squirt?!"

The kid tosses his head away and mockingly says, "I didn't drop a' name, why are ya reacting like that?" As he sticks out his tongue, Min You's blood boils up and comically chokes him. Well, the kid fights back by doing also the same thing and they end up brawling at each other. Everyone sweatdropped…especially Hikarou.

"I'm really sorry for her actions, Ma'am." Hikarou replied weakly. The old woman just smiled back.

"My daughter told me about how you save my two grandsons from the hands of that wicked vendor. My eldest grandson told me that you gave him a real jade hairpin as a reward for his bravery. I want to thank and repay your kindness, Miss."

Hikarou humbly replied, "Oh no, Ma'am. It's alright. Seeing them in good shape is enough for repayment in my case."

The elder boy added, "But I heard both of you two don't have any place to stay for the night. Actually, mom's busy tidying up one vacant room on the west part of the manor. I hope you won't refuse my kindness this time, xiao jie."

The priestess goes silent for a while and gives off a slight smile. "Looks like I'm cornered and I don't have a choice."

The eldest recalls something. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, xiao jie." He introduces his grandmother first and the rest.

"This is my grandmother, Subaru. My mother is Xi Fang. My younger brother is Xiao Long." He points him, and still fighting with Min You. He sighs as he continues, "And my gramps' name is Tokaki."

"Oh… Well, the girl over there is my maid, Min You and I'm Hikarou, a traveling…"

As Min You hears it, she leaves Xiao Long, quickly stands beside her and frantically says, "She's not a traveler! She's a…mi… mff mff!" Before she could say anything, the priestess successfully covers her mouth. Her struggles to take it off but it looks like Hikarou is stronger than she thought.

"Mirchant… I mean merchant. I'm a traveling lady merchant." She comically chuckles while trying to keep her maid's mouth shut. Subaru and her grandsons exchanged looks.

"Oh… that's a wonderful profession, Hikarou." Subaru complimented. Min You finally takes off Hikarou's hand from her mouth and bellows.

"Call her with a…" Before she could continue to say anything and unknown to her, Hikarou suddenly stamps her maid's foot with an impact. Min You comically jumps out frantically and cries in pain. The three of them arched a brow while looking at Min You while Hikarou just only sweatdropped for the second time.

"She's kind of a bit weird on her actions and acts a bit awkward, but she's a nice kid. Oh, by the way, how did you know that I'm heading here?" Hikarou looked at Subaru's eldest grandson.

He replied with a wide smile, "My instincts told me so… Lastly, I'm Qi Pao, but I preferred to be called Hatari. Nice meeting you, Hikarou xiao jie." He extends his hand, and Hikarou does the same thing with a smile and they shake hands.

* * *

Later that night, while waiting to get her eyes to drift off to dream land, Hikarou gets a pillow bash from Min You who is at the opposite bed, sitting on top in an Indian sit pose, giving off a pouted face.

"You're so bad this afternoon. I'm still wondering why you have to cover up my mouth and stomp my foot unexpectedly." Hikarou picks out the pillow from her face and puts it behind her head.

"I have my own reasons," She replied sternly. She decides to get up, goes to Min You's bed and sits in front of her. Her friend gave off a questioned look.

"Stretch out your leg and put your foot on my lap."

Min You does what she's been told to do and the priestess starts to massage it. The maid gets surprised. As she tries to stop her from doing it, Hikarou finally speaks out while massaging her friend's foot.

"Like what I've told you before, I insist not to be treated with royalty. I just agreed for you to call me Xiao Jie as your sign of respect towards me." She looks closely at Min You's foot that she injured intentionally this afternoon. Her purple eyes are now full of mixed feelings of guilt and pity. She sighs and continues to massage it more.

"You blab too much that's why I decide my actions to go beyond the belt. I didn't really mean to do it… I'm sorry…"

Min You feels the sincerity of her words and feels sorry for her. Her heart softens and also, her anger disappears as she gazes at her. Such an angelic face blessed with kind, sincere eyes that could really melt your heart away. She finally stops massaging it.

"Is your foot okay now? No aching at all?"

Min You nods and smiles. Hikarou gets delighted on what she heard and returns back to her bed. As both of them lied down on their own beds and waiting for who'll doze off first, Min You said as she stares at the ceiling.

"Xiao jie…?"

"Yeah?"

"You know… your hands are warm. While you're rubbing my foot, I could feel its caring touch. Its touch is enough to ease the pain of anything."

Hikarou chuckles for her reply.

"You're such a flatterer, aren't you? During my childhood days, I voluntarily gave my mom massages whenever she her body aches. You could say I'm nice, but for myself, I don't agree to it. I'm still imperfect and needs some improvement." She humbly giggles back. Min You just smiled at herself, realizing that she's a very nice and colorful person.

"Ne… Xiao Jie, why do we have to hide our real identities from them? I mean… keep your identity as the Houseiki no Miko?." She asked her in a serious tone.

Hikarou stares at the ceiling for a while and slowly gets up, sitting on her bed and says in a more firm tone of voice.

"Sometimes, being too honest could get you in mess one day."

* * *

Some Vocabulary Guidelines:

**Kakkoi** – japanese for cool

**Xiao jie** – mandarin for miss

**Qi** – mandarin for sand or gravel

**Pao** – mandarin for bottle gourd

**Oaf** – dimwit

**Jie-jie** – means elder sis in mandarin.

Place Guidelines:

**Sairou** – This is the place where Byakko serves as the Guardian beast god of the West.


	13. Edge 11: Anguish of an Awakening

**Edge 11: Anguish of an Awakening**

* * *

"Sometimes, being too honest could get you in a mess one day."

Min You's eyes widen. "Eh?"

Hikarou sighs and pats her maid's hair. "You'll understand soon." She just looked at her with confusion and sighed. She yawned after. Hikarou noticed her eyes are getting heavy. "You should get some sleep."

"What about you, xiao jie?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not yet sleepy. You just go first." Min You just followed her and drifted off to sleep first. Hikarou watches her as she sleeps. _Her face is so peaceful… just like Keiko's_, she thought. She then bends her knees and rests her chin on top while embracing her arms around it. She looks upon the open window where she clearly sees the moon and its shining beam touches her fair face. She gazes on it for a long time,

"My journey has now begun, yet I feel so lonely. I wonder, how's oniichan doing? Where could he be? My parents, are they worrying back home? Yuri-neechan and her family… Uncle Keisuke and Aunt Mayo, what are they doing right now? I hope they're fine. Does the time flow the same here and back at home?"

With these questions coming in her head, Hikarou feels nostalgic being away from her own world. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. She opens it again, but her eyes are now full of spirit and determination.

"I don't know the reason why I was warped to this mysterious realm, but there's one thing I know… I shall never disappoint those people who put their trust on me or the innocent be harmed. Even if I endure great hardships, I must not fail them… I must... "

Hikarou has now accepted her duty, both by mind, body and soul. She is serious and dignified to fulfill it, for it is the only key that would send her back again to her loved ones.

* * *

Silence ruled on the chamber where the emperor and his ministers discuss on certain matters around the country. Empress Ri and Queen Dowager Houki accompanied Miaka out of the imperial hall to ease her anxiety. Entertainers and other palace entertainers have been dismissed immediately right after that sudden incident happened. Chichiri, Tasuki, Taka and Gakurei assembled inside. Emperor Reiteizei ordered the attendant that no one should go near the chamber. The emperor lowered his head as he touched the closed door and sighed.

"Gakurei-san, what does that girl mean about a certain legend about Nu Kwa and Seimitsu? And who is this priestess that she is talking about?" He lifts his head with serious and perplexed eyes.

Everyone looked at Chiriko, even Taka who is still worried about his wife's condition. Their gazes imply him to tell them what he knows. The youngest of the Suzaku seven finally speaks.

"It's a taboo for us to retell this legend, but it looks like the heavens are requesting for me to open this again." He sighed. "Your Majesty, about the mythical sacred war between Nu Kwa and Seimitsu… is really true." He continued.

"Since all of the four gods therefore been summoned, and Tenkou and the Black Suzaku have been defeated… It is the time that Seimitsu rose up from his thousand year imprisonment to find the four sacred relics, kill Nu Kwa and destroy this world."

"Four sacred relics? You mean the shinzahos?" Chichiri utters. Chiriko nodded. "But all of them have been given back to their respective kingdoms."

Tasuki bursts in irritation "Cut the shit out of it! We've been living in peace already and who the heck is this Seimitsu guy? Is he another lunatic who would dare to destroy this world again? His reason shouldn't be as lame as those of Mayo's!"

"Tasuki!" Taka interrupts him.

"What? Did I say something bad? It's the truth ya know!"

"Quit bickering you two! This is no time for fighting and recalling the past." The monk finally removed his mask and sighs. Chiriko continued.

"Probably, pride and greed provoked him to do it. For a long time, Seimitsu aspired to have greater power and surpass Nu Kwa. He always envied the goddess' power but when he realized he can't beat her, he was frustrated and started a war against her. Even he was defeated in the end, he swore to himself that he'll find a way to make her bow down to him."

"But then, what happened to Nu Kwa after that war?" The emperor asked.

"Since the damage was too great, she can't bear seeing it and took the fault. She puts herself into deep slumber as punishment of not keeping her duty as the highest deity. But before she puts herself to sleep, she breaks her orb, the source of her power, into nine small fragments and spread it out into the four corners of the earth. Then she pierced her mystical sword on a holy stone which can only be pulled out by her chosen miko, with an admirable courage and a golden heart."

Silence ruled again in the whole room. Then, Chichiri voiced out, "Do you have any whereabouts where she is, her miko and warriors too?"

Chiriko shakes his head, "I'm sorry but I don't know… but we could consult Taitsukun for help since she is the controller and we might know the location of this new priestess."

* * *

Everyone gets relieved when a spark of hope flamed in their hearts. Taka thought, "I wonder how Hikari and Hikarou are doing. Hikarou… I hope you didn't end up just like your mother's fate before."

Alas, the wheels of the fate have started to unwind for his daughter. History repeats itself and he doesn't know what difficult trials Hikarou will face.

"Xiao jie! Let me do it!" Min You protested as she sees Hikarou carrying a pile of folded blankets. The priestess woke up early to start chores at the manor. She wore a peach top and light orange skirt with red sash tied on her waist. She tied the upper part of her hair with a peach ribbon and let the rest fall down.

While keeping herself busy getting the blankets off the laundry line, she said, "Thanks but I can manage. Don't worry". With towered blankets blocking her view, she sighs. _How am I going to fix this?_, she thought. She then heard a sound of two baskets being dropped over.

"Let us lessen it to give you a better view." Hatari takes the upper half and swiftly placed it in his basket. He calls for his brother. "Xiao Long!" His little brother comes immediately and they carry the basket hand-in-hand leaving Hikarou behind. Min You comes to her after.

"Aww… He's such a nice guy. I would really fall for him if he's my type," she comments and shows off a little smile as she sees another empty basket. The gem priestess shrugged and puts the blankets on the basket. She carries it with both of her hands, closes her eyes and replied in a stern voice. "But I can't be blinded by that, besides… I'm older than him." She walks further and Min You's eyes widened.

"Older? But you look like you're 15!" Hikarou stopped and turns her head, then smiles impishly.

"I'm actually eighteen… turning to be nineteen soon." She chuckled and continues. Min You is quite dumbfounded on her lady's real age, and soon tagged along with her. Little did they know, Subaru and Xi Fang overhears them.

"She doesn't look old. It's kind of a shock that she's eighteen with that looks, but she seems icy on men."

"Well at least mistress, she can't be fooled by master's flirtatious antic." And both women laughed along. Later, Hikarou and Min You joined Hatari and his little brother to fold the blankets. While they are busy doing chores one after another, Tokaki looks from afar with a little smile on his face. Then, his gaze shifted to Hikarou, which shows her pretty smile as she talks to Hatari. He puffs out smoke from his pipe,

"Her eyes are as similar to Tamahome's but she looks more alike to the Priestess of Suzaku… I wonder how they have been doing."

* * *

A devastated Xue Fu touches her long, diagonal scar on her cheek as she sees her reflection on the puddle. _That girl_, she thought. She recalls how Hikarou defeated her and created a mark on her left cheek. She clutches her right hand as it trembles in immense anger. She finally slams it in the water, creating small, strong ripples that ruined her reflection in it.

"I'll make you pay, you filthy wench!" she infuriatingly hissed. She heard footsteps coming. She turned back and her eyes popped. She quickly rises up and bows her head. It was Lord Seimitsu.

"Why are you still here? I thought you've gone with Xiang Qi."

"I let him go forth. I can't go on unless I have not yet released any heavy burdens within me, sire."

Seimitsu sensed that something is bothering his second youngest follower.

"Frustrated on your loss?" he asked calmly. Xue Fu, with her head lowered, nods. "Lift your head up," he ordered.

Xue Fu didn't comply and said, "I can't sire. I'm so ashamed to look at you since I lost to the gem priestess."

Seimitsu closed his eyes and replied grimly, but calmly, "Everyone experience loss, including us. You lost because you underestimated your enemy."

By hearing those words, Xue Fu feels her chest has been panged by a stone.

"The gem priestess is now at Sairou. I'll have Gui Chong entertain her. Go forth to Konan and assist Xiang Qi on his plans to the Suzaku no Miko and her shichiseishis. You'll learn many things from him." He turned back and continued.

"Never underestimate anyone. That girl isn't as weak as you think. She cannot be the gem priestess if she wasn't strong, intelligent and hand-picked by Nu Kwa…" He walked and stopped after a few steps.

"Lord Seimitsu…" She uttered as she lifts her head up.

"Improve yourself. I have faith in you, Xue Fu. You're the first person that the Houseiki no Miko fought with, and be sure you'll be the last. If you face her, defeat … or KILL HER… to achieve your revenge."

Xue Fu felt her spirit has been boosted by her master's words. The master, whom she believed, respected and imprisoned with for a long time. She vowed to serve him until the limits of her immortality. She bowed to him for the last time and disappeared without a trace. He walked further and looks on a crater filled with green fog. He whisked his hand and revealed Miaka's pitiable face.

"I've damaged you far enough, Suzaku no Miko. It's your beloved daughter's turn now." Then he shows off an evil, sly smile.

* * *

Keisuke was shocked as he continued reading the content of the scroll. He learned Miaka's sudden blindness, Taka and the other's struggle to help Konan's devastated situation, the other kingdom's plagues, Hikari's amnesia and the fate of his niece, Hikarou as the Houseiki no Miko. His hands trembled as he lays the scroll on his lap.

"This can't be happening. How… how could they possibly get in it again?" He sets aside the scroll and immediately calls the National Library and inquires if the Universe of the Four Gods is still there. He immediately drops the phone and takes a seat, looking at the scroll placed on his desk.

"The book is still in the library that means it hasn't been touched for a long time. It's a mystery how did they end up on the book world. If I have any medium to connect with Taka, then at least I could help them, but…" He goes on his desk and picks up the scroll. He takes a seat and opens the scroll again. "This is all I can do now… Read." He sighed and realized how helpless he was. He closes his eyes and opens them, prepared to read the next events.

"Hikarou, everyone is counting on you, including me. Don't let them get you. Suzaku, don't let her end up like the fates of the Byakko and Genbu no Miko, I beg you please." He resumed himself reading, but little did Keisuke knows is that his niece's ill fortune has been already decided by fate.

* * *

After helping Xiao Long and Hatari folding the blankets, Hikarou rushed herself to the kitchen to assist Xi Fang and Subaru. She looked for Min You, who disappeared all of a sudden while the three of them are busy folding blankets. As she arrives at the door, she opens and asks,

"Can I be of help?" Then a loud shout bellowed in the whole kitchen. She quickly closes her eyes and covers her ears to avoid the pain it will bring on her eardrums by that shout. When the shout disappeared, she takes a peek and sees Min You holding a ladle and has her teeth chattering in fright. "There you are! I've been looking for you and I can only find you here in the kitchen." She exclaimed but it seems Min You didn't notice her. She sweatdropped and sees Xi Fang.

"What happened to her, Xi Fang-san?" She asks as she blinks her eyes.

Xi Fang sighs, "Well, I told her not to put extra oil on the vegetables but she insists and then the flames got bigger, burning the upper part of the stove and worse, both the food and the wok." She sees Subaru trying to tend the shocked Min You out of the kitchen.

"This is no good. Hikarou-san, can you help Xi Fang in the kitchen? I'll try to cure your friend. She's still in the state of shock." Hikarou nods as Subaru left together with Min You, still in shock leaving Xi Fang and her behind.

Xi Fang sighs more, "I must finish cooking for today's lunch as soon as possible. If I only know Min You can't cook then this should be avoided." She looks and sees Hikarou pulls up her sleeves halfway and wipes the black dust in the stove quickly and chops the vegetables.

While working, she continues to talk "I'm sorry if Min You caused you trouble. You know pre-teenagers are like that. They're filled with curiosity, so…" She puts a new wok on the stove and next the vegetables with the right amount of oil and other ingredients. "I'll make up on her mistake."

Xi Fang smiles and resumes on her cooking chores. "Honestly, by the way you act you seem to be expert in cooking… opposite from the one I used to know a long time ago."

"Really?" Hikarou delightedly asked. "Can you share more about her?"

Xi Fang washes the rice, "Well that girl doesn't know how to cook and a bit naïve too. It's weird but whenever I look at you, you remind me of the Priestess of Suzaku. You look exactly like her, except for the eyes."

Hikarou felt her heart ache for a second and bit her lip, but didn't let Xi Fang notice it. "Do… do you know her name?" The priestess asked in a slight nervous tone.

Xi Fang finished cleaning the rice and pours the water on the sink, "Unfortunately, I'd already forgotten it. It's been a long time ago, Hikarou. A very long time…"

Hikarou kept herself quiet for a while. She can't explain the sudden uneasiness she's been feeling unexpectedly, but she managed not to show it in front of Xi Fang and continued herself cooking.

* * *

Several minutes had passed, Xi Fang and Hikarou managed to finish the dishes exactly before lunchtime came. Everyone gathered around the dining table, seeing the dishes are being served as they prepared themselves to eat it.

"Woah, everything looks so delicious!" Tokaki said as he takes a seat. His youngest grandson, Xiao Long followed him, drooling over the food. "Mom, this is a feast!" He excitingly exclaimed.

Xi Fang smiles, "Well, I couldn't have done that myself. I never knew our visitor here has a talent in preparing dishes." She pats Hikarou's shoulder lightly, and the priestess embarrassingly scratched the back of her head.

"Ahaha… not really. It's just I'm a home buddy so I develop this kind of hobby. I'm not an outgoing girl, you see."

Subaru set out a chuckle, "My child, you're so humble."

Xiao Long suddenly added as he points on Min You, "Unlike this female show-off beside me… it's so shameful she doesn't know how to cook at her age."

Min You glares at him and he does the same thing back.

Subaru reacts, "Xiao Long! Respect your elders." Xiao Long bows his head and pouts.

Min You changes the topic after she looked around, "Say, I haven't seen Hatari-san. He hasn't come into the dining room."

"I think he went off to talk to his father at our house temple. That boy misses his father much since he died a few months ago. He died after helping the townspeople to swipe off the plague but they failed. Up till now, the plague still continues pestering the crops." Tokaki responded.

Subaru suddenly nudges him, saying to keep quiet as she sees the abrupt change of emotions of Xiao Long and Xi Fang. It's obvious that even a few months had passed; they still grieve for their sole beloved one.

Hikarou understands the situation and said, "I'll look for Hatari, Ma'am. Please go on and eat. I know everybody's starving. I'll join him eating lunch after I find him." She said with a smile and waved at them as she leaves the dining hall. All of them watched as she left.

"_How mysterious… I can feel her smile eases the sadness of everyone,"_ Tokaki thought. _"What a peaceful, yet strong life force."_

* * *

After running for seconds, she reached the manor's main temple. It is similar to the normal Chinese ancestral shrines she always sees on books and television. The whole structure, the pillars, roof and small stone railings are painted with colors of white and light gray. (A/N: If you see the movie Mulan, the shrine where Mulan's father always prays to their ancestors, the structure is as similar to this. Just for you to easy visualize it)

She takes a peek to see if there is anyone praying. She sees no one and tries to check. Her curiosity instincts triggers again but she tries to control it. As she comes in, she feels unfavorable vibes. She takes a deep breath takes an incense stick from a corner and lights it. She plants it on the incense pot and prays.

"_I know I come in to your shrine both without permission and as a stranger, and I sincerely apologize for it, sir. I was looking for your son and I found out he usually comes here. It has been awfully hard for him to cope up for your loss. I frankly think maybe we feel the same but in different situations. I just hope you would make your son strong enough to deal with it, unlike me who worry most on my family and others rather than myself. Please don't let him be like me, wearing a mask to hide my anxiety and loneliness." _

As she opens her eyes, she feels that the unfavorable vibes had already disappeared and calm ambiance envelops the whole shrine. Then, she spotted a small gold object in front of the incense pot. The mysterious item looked like a midget inverted pear, except the cone is slightly pointed. As her curiosity triggers more, she tries to touch it and,

All of a sudden, she sees visions. She pictures a downward, rapid streak of light brown light falling down from the sky, hitting a certain object on a sandy environment at night time. As she sees the vision, pain swiftly succumbs to her whole body in less than a second. Out of control, she lost the hold of the tiny ornament and her balance. She tries her might to bear it but alas, the anguish she feels grow more as it becomes intolerable and too much to bear. Blood slowly oozed out and soaks in on her upper clothes, especially on the right part of her shoulder where her birthmark is found. Hikarou screams in pain and echoes on the whole shrine.

Meanwhile, Hatari is carrying a small bouquet of flowers to be offered to his father. He suddenly hears a scream, coming from the shrine. He let go of the flowers and hastily headed there. He arrives in the nick of time and sees Hikarou on her devastating position. He sees her lying on the shrine's floor squeezing her eyes while embracing herself and gritting her teeth as hard as she could to bear the pain. Hatari widens his eyes in shock as Hikarou abruptly turns on the other side, letting him see her grasping hardly both of her shoulders almost soaked in blood. The helpless gem priestess, cried out in pain as she can't really bear it on this state.

"_Must… struggle… I can't be defeated like this. I can't!"_ she cried in her thoughts as she squeezes her eyes again to bear and fight the pain.

* * *

Nuripe's Freetalks : Whew! At last an update after several months! Thanks for everyone supporting this fic, I have 24 reviews in total and hopefully to add more soon. I just feel bad on what I did to Hikarou, what a pity. Just wait for the next chapter as it unfolds the new warrior who'll join Hikarou's quest. My thanks also for the new storyboard consultant, **jona-angela**! Thanks also to **Undine **for the advice on this chapter's ending and my lil' sis **Kazu Eri **for editing…

See you on the next chapter: A Son's Promise.


End file.
